Some Call It Crazy, But I Call It Love
by DramaQueen95
Summary: Tea,now a successful model & business owner,has sworn never to love/date again due to a past event.But,it's kinda hard to not date anyone,especially when a sexy model is after you.Not to mention the return of a certain blue-eyes CEO from her past.TeaXSeto
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I'm rewriting this story. Overall, everything is going to be the same but only some characters will change. But, the details are more or less the same. To old readers: I hope you like the edited version of this story! To new readers: I'm glad you're reading and I hope you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Quick note: The story is a bit AU.

* * *

"_How could you?" Téa yelled at the figure, whose back was facing her. He turned and simply smiled at her, amused by the pain on her face.  
_

_"Don't be so sad. It was all business." He replied with a smile before he began to walk away. _

_"You can't do this!" Téa yelled, running behind the figure. She quickly grabbed his hand and shook her head. _

_"I love you." She sobbed, burying her face in her arm. He looked down at her with a look of disgust on his face. _

_"I don't love you." He shook his hand, trying to pull it from her grasp. _

_"Please, don't do this." Téa sobbed, shaking her head. However, he paid her no mind and turned away as she fell to her knees. _

_"Have a good life." He called over his shoulder before he disappeared into the darkness. _

_"Wait!" Téa yelled, getting to her feet. She ran towards his retreating figure, but made no progress. Instead, it seemed as though she was moving further and further away from him rather than closer. _

_"Don't leave me!" However, he had already disappeared into the darkness.  
_

_"No! Come back!" She yelled. She fell to her knees, sobbing. _

_"Téa." A voice called. She looked up and heard the voice again. _

_"Father." She breathed as an elderly man stepped out of the shadows. _

_"I'm sorry." She sobbed, running towards the man. He smiled and shook his head. _

_"It's fine, child. Be happy. Smile always." He said as he began to melt in front of her eyes. _

_"Father!" Téa screamed as the man began to groan and become a liquid. _

_"Be happy always." He smiled as he melted to mush. _

_"Father!" Téa screamed as a puddle formed at her feet.  
_

* * *

Téa gasped and jolted up from her bed. She took several small ragged breaths, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Just a dream." She sighed, wiping the sweat that had formed on her forehead. However, she could feel the tears that had somehow managed to escape her eyes.

"It's just a nightmare." She repeated to herself. However, she couldn't stop her body from shaking with fear as a sinister and ominous feeling filled her.

She let out a sigh and pushed her damp hair from her face. Standing, she reached out and pulled her black silk robe over herself. Sighing, she walked towards her balcony and pushed open the doors. The cool night air blew against her, passing through her robe.

However, she paid the cold winter air no attention as she gazed at the stars, her attention elsewhere. She closed her eyes as the wind lifted her hair.

It had been years since that event had happened. Yet, it still seemed so vivid and clear in her mind, almost as though it had happened at the moment, that second. She opened her eyes and shook her head.

No, there was no way it would happen again. That was her past. She had left that all behind her. She wouldn't have to face that anytime ever again. Suddenly filled with tiredness, she yawned and turned, heading back into her room. She closed the door to her balcony before heading over to her bed.

She pulled back her comforters and crawled into her king sized shell-shaped bed. Yawning, she glanced over at the clock beside her bed.

The red-lit 2:30 am looked back at her. She yawned again and pressed her head against her pillow. She had about 5 hours left to sleep. Yawning, she turned on her bed, trying to find a comfortable position for herself.

* * *

"Did you sleep last night?" Téa looked up from her breakfast as her cousin entered the room.

"No. Did you?" Téa grumbled, poking at her egg. Her older cousin turned to face her before chuckling.

"Someone's a grouch." Téa scoffed at her cousin's remark and returned her attention towards her egg.

"Not everyone can be all preppy and happy like you in the morning." She replied as she put some into her mouth and slowly chewed.

"Well, sorry for being so happy." Her older cousin, Ishizu, smiled at her as she sat beside her. Téa looked at her cousin and scowled. The black haired girl beside her was dressed in a green polka dotted sundress. On her head was a light green sun hat that matched her dress. Téa took one look at her before bursting into laughter.

"Well, I see my outfit made you laugh." Her cousin scoffed, giving Téa a slight glare before turning away.

"You can't blame me. You look ridiculous. It's like 15 degrees out and you're dressed in summer clothing." Téa answered, shaking her head and grabbing a piece of toast.

"I know what the weather is like." Ishizu scoffed as she began to butter a piece of toast.

"Do you now?" Téa smirked in an attempt to further provoke her cousin. However, Ishizu merely nodded, ignoring Téa's attempt to annoy her.

"It's for the photo shoot." Ishizu replied, watching as Téa groaned and shook her head.

"I swear to God! Hokuto has gone insane!" Téa sighed, taking a bite of her toast.

"Not this again." Ishizu mumbled as she poured herself some orange juice.

"I'm serious! Who in their right mind would make you wear summer clothing when it's winter?" Téa asked.

"Apparently, Hokuto." She smiled as Téa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. The man's a cracked nut. I don't care what you say. I'm glad I agreed to do Sango's photo shoot. She's incredible and her outfits are amazing!"

"Really?" Ishizu asked as Téa took a sip of her coffee.

"Are you sure you're doing it because of the outfits or because of a certain someone?" Ishizu asked, raising her eyebrow. She watched as Téa paused before she swallowed her coffee.

"What are you talking about?" Téa asked, avoiding her cousin's eyes. Ishizu smiled and cleared her throat.

"Apparently, Duke Devlin agreed to do her photo shoot as well." Her older cousin didn't miss a single detail nor was she ever in the dark about anything.

"How do you know that?" Téa gasped, setting her coffee down and staring at her cousin.

"I have my sources. Besides, you can't keep anything from me." Ishizu smiled, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"But, it was only finalized yesterday." Téa said, shaking her head. However, she gasped and quickly put her hand over her mouth. But, it was too late and Ishizu turned towards her, a triumphant smile on her lips.

"Oh. Now I know why you were in such a hurry to accept her offer." She winked at Téa, who flushed.

"No, that's not it!" Téa turned away, trying to hide her blush.

"If you say so." Her older cousin smiled before standing and grabbing her purse, which also matched her outfit.

"I'll see you after the shoot. We can have lunch at that new diner." She smiled. Téa groaned and shook her head.

"Can't. I have a meeting with Mr. Wayne about that new clothing line." Her cousin nodded and began to walk towards the door.

"How about dinner? We can eat at that new restaurant they opened like 10 minutes from the agency." She called over her shoulder. Once again, Téa sighed and shook her head again.

"Can't. I have a date with Duke." Instantly, she gasped and closed her mouth. However, she knew that Ishizu had already heard as her face broke out into a large smile.

"I didn't mean date. I meant appointment!" Téa yelled, shaking her head although she knew her cousin would never believe her. Surely enough, Ishizu brushed the comment aside with a wave of her hand.

"Don't lie. That, my dear, was a Freudian slip. I took psychology, remember? Besides, we both know he likes you. He practically screamed yes when he heard you were one of the models Sango was considering. And, don't forget that Duke is like the hottest model at the moment. Every agency and girl wants a piece of him, but he's interested in you." Ishizu winked at her again. Téa, however, groaned and lowered her head onto the table.

"By the way, I'm taking the green car, darling!" Ishizu said as she grabbed the keys next to the door.

"I'll take the black. It'll match with my outfit." Téa replied, finishing up her coffee.

"Oh, you're wearing that sexy black dress? Excellent choice!" Ishizu said before she left the kitchen. Téa groaned as she heard the door open.

"Have fun on your date!" Ishizu yelled before closing the door.

"It's not a date!" Téa yelled back, knowing her cousin probably didn't hear her. Téa groaned and sank her head into the table once again. Leave it to her cousin to look for a hidden meaning in anything she said.

Sometimes, she wished Ishizu would act like an adult instead of a child. However, she smiled as she realized that she actually loved her cousin just how she was. Although her cousin was childish, she was loving and was an older sister to Téa.

She was the only family Téa had and Téa loved her cousin dearly. Ishizu had stayed besides her, always at her side through everything that she had to endure in the past. She was always ready to comfort Téa, always prepared to sacrifice anything for her.

Téa quickly ran into her room and picked up her iPhone, smiling as she read the text she had just received.

_Have fun on your 'date'. - Love, Ish  
_

Tea chuckled and texted her back.

_It's not a date! -_-  
_

A few moments later, she got a reply.

_It is totally a date! Driving. TTYL! XOXO -Ish _

Téa smiled and set the phone down. She stretched before heading over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the office. She pulled out a black tank top and pair of black sweatpants and laid them out on her bed. She knew she should dress better, but she didn't care. She was tired and too lazy to find a perfect outfit. At least, she would be matching.

She knew that Ishizu would have a fit if she saw her in that outfit. Yawning, she turned and headed towards the bathroom for her morning shower. It was going to be a long day. She could feel it.

* * *

"Good morning, ma'am." The receptionist instantly greeted her as she walked into her building.

"Good morning, Mary." Téa smiled at the elderly woman before heading towards her elevator. The door was opened and she stepped in. The minute she stepped in, her elevator man reached out and closed the door.

"Good morning, ma'am." William greeted her as he pressed the button for the 22nd floor.

"Good morning, William." Téa returned the smile. "How's the family?"

"They're fine. My son is supposed to return from England this weekend." He said.

"That's great. And your daughter? Did she get the job?"

"Oh, yes! My daughter got the job as Maxwell's secretary all thanks to you." He smiled, grateful to Téa.

"That's great." Téa said, happy to hear the good news.

"I'll see you later, Will." She said as she stepped out of the elevator.

Instantly, a woman appeared besides her as she began to walk towards her office. The woman was wearing a navy skirt suit with her blond hair tied back in a bun. In her hand was a clipboard overflowing with papers.

"Good morning, ma'am." Andrea, her personal secretary, greeted her as she headed towards her office.

"Good morning, Andrea. What's my schedule for today?" Téa yawned, pushing her shoulder length dark brown hair out of her face. She pulled at the scrunchy on her hand and tied her hair back, allowing a few strands to fall in front of her right eye.

"At eleven, Mr. Wayne invited you to have lunch with him to discuss your new clothing line. Your meeting with Mr. Salls about your new perfume launch is at 1. Molly also called and asked if you could make the photo shoot today at 4. After that, you're supposed to have dinner with Duke at 7." The woman stopped to take a breath before going into details about other events planned for the day.

Téa sighed and turned to the woman. She had recently hired her and Andrea had been trying her hardest. She was always overflowing with energy and was always flighty and nervous.

"Andrea, calm down and take a deep breath." Téa said, cutting the woman off. The twenty year old woman stopped and took a deep breath before turning to look at Téa, who merely smiled.

"How about you get me a cup of coffee and then send the details about everything I have to do today to my office?" Téa asked, as she stopped outside her office.

"Of course, ma'am." Andrea smiled before she turned to get the coffee. Téa watched the woman leave before walking into her office.

"I'm so tired." She yawned aloud to no one in particular. However, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard an answer.

"That's what happens when you have to run a company." Téa's yawn stopped halfway and a squeak escaped her throat. She looked at the figure leaning against her desk before reaching up and wiping her eyes.

After she practically wiped her eyes of of their sockets, she removed her hands to look at the figure standing in front of her.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." She mumbled to herself before blinking several times.

"You're not. Trust me." The figure replied, a smug smirk on his face and a superior gleam in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Téa asked, sounding harsher than she intended to.

"Is that how you greet me after years?" The man asked, false hurt in his voice.

"You're lucky I don't have security throw you out of here." She snapped, heading towards her desk.

"Wait, how _did _you get in here?" She turned around to face him, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I walked in and told them I had a meeting with you. Not many people say no to Seto Kaiba." He gave her his trademark smirk, causing her to scowl at him.

"As if I would ever have a meeting with you." She replied, turning her back towards him.

"Still angry about the past, I see." At his words, Téa spun around, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Of course I'm still angry about the past! Who wouldn't be?" She yelled before clearing her throat and assuming a cool demeanor.

"But, enough about that. I'm just curious about why you returned and, more importantly, why you choose to come and meet me. Did you think you'd be welcome here?" She folded her arms across her chest and regarded him with a cold look.

Kaiba chuckled and walked towards her, a smirk on his lips.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He replied, reaching out to touch her cheeks. An unknown emotion flashed in her eyes before it instantly disappeared and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Kaiba!" She hissed, watching as he looked down at his hand and then her, a smile on his face.

"I see we've gone back to being formal with each other." He noted, watching her eyes narrow.

"And why shouldn't we?" Téa felt herself begin to tremble with rage and clenched her fists.

"It's fine. I understand. After all, I haven't exactly been fair to you." He watched as her face became red and her anger burst through one again.

"What a gross understatement!" She yelled, moving to stand directly in front of him, her cerulean eyes glaring up at him. He felt a heat run through him at her closeness and quickly moved backward, putting some space between them.

"I know I made a mistake but must you be so difficult?" He huffed, throwing his hands into the air as he felt his own temper begin to flare.

"Me?! Difficult?!" He watched as she exploded, throwing all control to the winds. She was beside him in and instant.

"You're one to talk!" She yelled as she turned him around to face her and poked her index finger into his chest. Kaiba let out a sigh and moved away from her, knowing that it would not help if he too lost his temper.

"For now, can we not argue? We're meeting each other again after years. Can we attempt to be civilized?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't be difficult. Téa studied him for a moment before she sighed and moved towards her desk.

"Fine." She surrendered, although he knew from her tone that she would rather yell at him. No doubt she would after he finished saying what he had come to say.

"By the way, you look nice." He noted as he looked at her leaning against her desk. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants with Pink written vertically on the left leg and a pair of black Uggs. Although she was dressed in mainly baggy clothing, she did look amazing. His eyes wandered to her dark brown hair, which she had let grow and had tied back so it hung behind her shoulder in a messy ponytail. A few strands escaped and hung over her brilliant cerulean eyes.

His eyes moved down to her full red lips, which was currently in a what looked like a scowl and scoff combined.

His eyes continued moving downwards to her black tank top, which clung to her and revealed the curves she had developed since he had last seen her.

"Can you stop checking my boobs out?" Téa asked, irritation obvious in her voice as she watched his eyes linger on her chest. Kaiba quickly cleared his throat and removed his eyes, turning slightly pink from being called out for that. He returned his attention towards her face and saw her glaring at him.

"Sorry." He coughed, causing her to roll her eyes and turn away. As she turned away, she hid the smile on her lips. She had been checking him out also. Although he still wore the same trench coat he had always worn, his physique had gotten stronger and more defined with muscles showing through the black shirt he was currently wearing.

His hair had also gotten longer, reaching his shoulder, which surprised her as he was not one to let his hair grow out. She turned to face him and saw his cobalt eyes staring back at her. However, there was an unknown emotion in them as he looked at her. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she turned away and cleared her throat.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked, moving to grab her phone to call Andrea.

"I'm fine." He quickly answered and watched as she nodded before sitting in the chair behind her desk.

"Now that that is settled," Téa paused and looked at him. He looked right at home in her office, a 6' tall, arrogant, cold, and calculating CEO.

"Sit down." She gestured to the seat in front of her and watched him take a seat.

"Now, why are you here, Kaiba?" She asked, all signs of emotions gone from her voice as she raised her mask of business. She saw shock shoot across his face before it disappeared and he smirked at her.

"I have a proposition for you." He replied after a few moments.

"Really? And what makes you think I would be interested in it?" Téa scoffed, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, I would think my fianceé would care and support me." He replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Fianceé? We're no longer engaged, Kaiba." Téa replied, shaking her head.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He watched as her face paled and she sat up.

"What?" She breathed, unable to believe what she was hearing. What was he saying?

"That's right, Téa. We're still engaged." He replied and saw her face pale before she gasped and fell against her chair.

* * *

How is that for a reunion? Tell me what you guys think about the revision! Reviews are greatly appreciated as they help me make my writing better and let me know what you guys want to see in my story! So, be sure to review! Until next time!  
-DramaQueen95


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I'm rewriting this story. Overall, everything is going to be the same but only some characters will change. But, the details are more or less the same. To old readers: I hope you like the edited version of this story! To new readers: I'm glad you're reading and I hope you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Quick note: The story is a bit AU.

* * *

"Still engaged?" Téa breathed as she recovered from the shock. How on earth could they still be engaged?

She turned and saw him smirking and narrowed her eyes.

"You liar. Don't even. I know that our engagement was broken." Téa replied, sitting up once again. However, Kaiba took one look at her before he began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That fact that you thought your words were listened to." He replied, obviously amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Téa asked, an edge suddenly appearing in her voice. Kaiba stopped chuckling and gave her a smug smile.

"It's obvious that your words weren't listened to. Only my words and orders are. Therefore, our engagement was not broken until I said it was." He replied.

"What makes you think that only you have the right to officially break our engagement?!" Téa suddenly demanded, getting to her feet. Her face and voice instantly took on a challenging look, to which Kaiba responded with a smile.

"You've gotten even more fiery over the last couple of years, haven't you?" He simply asked, his voice low and somewhat teasing. Téa froze and her eyes grew wide as her face became slightly hot under his gaze.

She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks and mentally cursed herself for blushing. However, she cursed the man sitting comfortably in front of her, the one man who could make her blush like that. Cold and arrogant Seto Kaiba, the young CEO of KaibaCorp.

"Are you blushing?" He couldn't help teasing her as he noticed her red face. She quickly turned and shook her head.

"Of course not! It's hot in here!" She snapped, knowing he was enjoying every moment of this.

"If you say so." She could hear the smirk in his voice. Quickly, she pulled herself together before she turned back towards him.

"Well then, I believe that we should settle this matter, Mr. Kaiba. But first," She picked up the phone and hit the button for her secretary.

"Andrea, I need my coffee and files ASAP. Thanks." Satisfied that her coffee was on its way, she turned her attention back towards Kaiba.

Before he could say anything, the door opened and a flushed Andrea ran into the room, a pile of files in her right hand and a coffee in her left.

"Here you are, ma'am." She said, putting the coffee and files on Tea's desk. She turned and her eyes grew wide at the sight of Kaiba.

"Oh, I didn't know you were entertaining a guest or I would have brought something up for the gentleman also." Andrea quickly apologized before Téa cut her off.

"That won't be necessary. He'll be leaving soon." She smiled. Andrea nodded and retreated from the room, leaving the two in silence.

"Okay," Téa said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Still the coffee addict." Kaiba suddenly remarked, taking her by surprise.

"What?" She asked, looking at him. He shook his head but continued after realizing that she wasn't going to drop it.

"You've always been a coffee addict. That was the only thing you drank, even at our engagement." He watched her eyes grow wide before she set her coffee down.

"You remembered that?" She asked, although it was more to herself than him. Before he could answer, she looked up at him and he saw her eyes were suddenly blazing with anger.

"Speaking of which, what do you mean we're still engaged?!" She demanded.

"What part of _still engaged_ do you not understand?" He asked in a calm, composed voice.

"The part about us _still being engaged!_" She yelled, no longer trying to control her temper. Not that she cared at this point.

"Well, apparently our engagement was never officially broken." He continued in that calm voice of his, further irritating Téa.

"Meaning?" She took another sip of her coffee, her eyes still focused on him.

"Well, when we were engaged, we both signed a contract saying that we were engaged to be married." She nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Apparently, that contract is still valid and binding." He simply stated, watching confusion appear on her face.

"Wait, how is that possible?" Just as he opened his mouth to answer, he was cut off by the a pop song.

"Damn it! Hang on." She said, grabbing her phone, which was sitting on the desk beside her coffee. She looked down at the caller's id before an amazed expression seized her face.

"I gotta take this. Excuse me for like 2 minutes." He scoffed and rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything as she stood and headed to a corner of her office.

"Hello?" She answered, a smile on her face. She saw Kaiba gag out of the corner of her eye and shot him a dirty look.

"Hello sweetheart!" A masculine voice sounded on the other end of the phone, causing Kaiba to look in her direction. A guy? He turned and saw a slight redness creeping up her cheek. Was it a boyfriend? His eyes narrowed as her smile grew wider.

"Hi, Duke." Téa smiled forgetting all about Kaiba. However, Kaiba watched her as she nervously played with her hair. Although her voice sounded calm, Téa herself was far from calm.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Duke asked on the other end.

"Of course we are." Téa replied, a dreamed expression on her face. Kaiba watched as she continued her conversation. The person on the other end said something and he watched as Téa giggled.

As soon as the giggle left her mouth, Téa clamped her hand over her mouth. Where had that come from? She closed her eyes and groaned inwardly, hoping Duke hadn't heard it.

Suddenly, she remembered that Kaiba was also in the room! She quickly put on her calm facade and continued the conversation.

"What time are we on for?" She asked, her voice becoming serious, although she continued to twirl her hair around her fingers.

"Seven good for you?" Duke asked. Téa pretended to think about it for a moment before she responded.

"Seven's perfect. I can definitely make that." She replied, a smile on her face.

"Great. See you then." Duke said, cheerfulness in his voice.

"Looking forward to it." Téa said and instantly wished she hadn't. She didn't want to seem too excited, even though she actually was excited about it.

"Alright. I'll see you at the shoot," Duke said.

"That is if you can make it." He quickly added.

"I'll most likely be able to. See you around 4 then?" She asked.

"It's a date then." He responded, causing a blush to creep up her face.

"I guess I'll see you then. Bye." She smiled.

"Bye." She heard him say before she ended the call. The moment she did so, she let out a loud squeal.

"Yes!" She yelled, jumping around, happy that she was actually going to be with him. How Ishizu would love to see her at this moment.

However, Téa quickly felt her heart stop as she turned around and saw Kaiba staring at her, an amused smirk on his face as he watched her make a fool of herself. Embarrassed, she quickly took a seat and looked up at him.

"Now, where were we?" She cleared her throat, donning her professional manner once again in an attempt to save whatever dignity she had left. However, Kaiba simply smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Boyfriend?" He casually asked, raising an eyebrow. However, as he said it, he felt a twinge of anger run through him. Téa looked up at him before scoffing.

"Of course not. Just a friend." She replied. He nodded but still felt the anger stabbing at him. Why?

"Of course." He said, his voice tight with an unknown emotion. She looked over at him, slightly confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It means exactly what I said." Kaiba replied, struggling to erase all emotions from his voice. Téa, however, continued to look at him, clearly not convinced.

"Listen, if that's your way of teasing me, it's not gonna work." She replied and saw his face instantly change into a scowl.

"Of course it won't because I'm not teasing you." He scoffed, turning away from her. He didn't feel like continuing the discussion.

"You are too!" Téa continued, obviously not about to drop it.

"What are you? Five?" Kaiba asked, unable to believe that she was picking at such a small matter.

"Don't insult my age! You were the one who started it!" She scoffed, inclining her head at him.

"I didn't start anything! I meant exactly what I said. You chose to look for a hidden meaning and prolong it!" Kaiba growled, shaking his head. He couldn't believe her childish behavior.

"Fine! Then, let's just drop it!" She huffed at him before taking another sip of her coffee.

"There. Was that so hard?" He asked, his cocky attitude returning once again.

"Don't make me start again." She threatened him before returning to their earlier discussion.

"Okay, back to our discussion." She watched as he instantly sobered up and retreated behind his cold CEO mask.

"Well, as you know, we are still engaged." He watched her scoff and roll her eyes in anger.

"Apparently, we are." She mumbled, reminding him of an angry child. Kaiba ignored her remark and continued.

"As you know, we were going to join our companies as a result of the marriage." He stated and saw her face change. However, she said nothing and motioned for him to continue.

"What does that have to do with us still being engaged?" She asked, waiting for him to tell her the true purpose of his visit.

"Well, we didn't go through with our marriage because," He stopped and saw that her eyes had suddenly grown dark.

"I know. Continue." She said, her voice cold. The more and more he said, the more and more she knew she wouldn't like what he had to say.

"Recently, I've been trying to expand my company. Every year, there is the Master's Ball. It's a large event where all the top businessmen meet and associate and establish partnerships. It's also where the Billionaire's Club meets. The Billionaire's Club is a prestigious organization full of some of the wealthiest and most respected businessmen in the world." He stopped to see if she was following.

"Okay. And that concerns me because?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to gain membership to the Billionaire's Club. I meet all the requirements, except for one thing." She noticed that he suddenly seemed a bit nervous, if not embarrassed.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out!" She huffed, impatient that he was dancing around the topic.

"I need a wife!" He spit out. Her eyes grew wide as his words hit her.

"Wi-wife?" She stuttered the word. He nodded and she felt her eyes grow even wider.

"In order to join the club, I need a wife. The Billionaire's Club puts a lot of emphasis on family and husband/wife relationships." He said.

"How does that concern me?" She asked, although she already knew that answer.

"Well, we're already engaged," He began and saw her face begin to pale at his words as he confirmed her thoughts.

"I was thinking that you could pose as my wife until I gain entrance. Then, we can dissolve the marriage and engagement and pretend none of it ever happened." The moment he said it, Téa rose from her seat, her eyes cold and emotionless.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Office." She said through clenched teeth.

"What?" He asked, confused by her behavior. He knew that she still loved him, even if she tried to hide it. He was giving her what she wanted. Shouldn't she have yelled yes?

"Get out of my office! Now!" She screamed, her voice cracking.

"Fine." He calmly stood and walked towards the door. He gave her one last look before he left. Growling, she walked over to the door and punched it. Angry tears streamed down her face as she slid to the ground, her back against the door.

Why did he have to come back? Her life was going perfect without him!

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door, sobbing silently.

He was the same as he was before. When she had walked into her office and seen him there, she felt a spark of hope, hoping that he had returned because he loved her and missed her.

Even when they had talked, she felt as if he really had changed and had come back for her. However, his request proved that he hadn't.

He was still the same Seto Kaiba. He still cared about only himself.

* * *

_(_A/N: I'll be in Téa's past starting here and continuing for the next couple of chapters.)

"Married?" Téa practically yelled, her eyes wide. Her father froze under her horror-struck look before he nodded.

"Yes, Téa. Married." He replied. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

He watched her turn to look at him as if he were insane.

"Why would I be happy? Especially if you set my marriage with someone I never even met?" She yelled as if it were common knowledge. Her father sighed and shook his head, attempting to reason with her.

"He is a very nice boy. He's also the adoptive son of one of my closest friends." Téa scoffed at her father's words, which didn't make a difference to her. The fact that he was her father's friend's son made him even less appealing.

"I already don't like him if he's your friend's son." She stated and turned away. Her father let out an exasperated sigh before attempting to reason with her once again.

"Téa, at least give him a chance. Don't hate him before you even meet him." He gently scolded his only daughter. Téa took one look at her father's pleading eyes before she sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll give him a chance." She agreed, watching as her father's face lit up. Téa, however, smiled to herself. Just because she would give him a chance didn't mean she would marry him.

* * *

"Married?" Ishizu shrieked after Téa told her the news. Téa sighed and nodded before hanging her head over the side of her bed.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't want to marry anyone!" She groaned, her hair falling to the ground.

"I don't know." Ishizu replied as she sat Indian-style on the bed and considered her cousin's current dilemma.

"I know." She suddenly smiled as an idea struck her.

"What?" Téa jumped up, her face eager and her eyes wide.

"Why don't you behave so horrible and disgusting that he'll end up hating you and break the engagement himself?" Téa's face lit up at her cousin's words and she nodded vigorously.

"I love you!" She squealed, pouncing on her older cousin. Ishizu chuckled and hugged her younger cousin.

"We'll be ready for this Seto Kaiba character when he arrives." Téa smiled at her cousin, who nodded in agreement.

"But, how are we supposed to do that? Without Daddy realizing what I'm up to?" Téa suddenly asked, watching as her cousin stopped to think.

"Well, we can make you really boyish. Like a tomboy." Téa looked at Ishizu and scoffed.

"Hello. Too late." She said, gesturing to her outfit. Her baggy camouflage pants were hanging off her hips, with a black leather belt securing them. She wore a pair of black combat boots and a black tank top.

"True. How much more unfeminine can we make you?" Ishizu murmured, looking at Téa's messy brown hair. Téa shrugged before letting out a huge burp. Ishizu's eyes narrowed before she let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Well, I doubt there is anything else we can do. After all, my cousin is as uncivilized as a girl can get!" Téa scoffed at her cousin's remark and plopped down on the bed.

"Come on. Stop being such a prude. It's not my fault I like to fight and behave like a boy." Téa shrugged.

"Of course not. Why would the thought of my younger female cousin hanging out with guys and fighting and skateboarding with guys anger me? Why would the thought of you dressing like you didn't care about your appearance bother me?" Ishizu huffed in anger. Téa looked at her before she burst out into laughter.

"How about this? If you get me outta this mess, I promise you that I will stop fighting and running with guys. I will become a girl." Téa promised. Ishizu took one look at her younger cousin before scoffing.

"I'm serious." Téa said, her face becoming serious. Ishizu looked surprised before she smiled and nodded.

"Deal." She smiled, shaking Téa's hand.

"Awesome! Now, let's kick my fiancé's ass outta here!" Téa smiled.

* * *

"Is that him?" Téa asked, looking out the window as the limo door opened. She watched as a tall guy in a trench coat got out of the limo. His face, however, was hidden.

"Yes, that's him." Ishizu said, looking out the window beside her.

"He looks like a spoiled little rich boy. I could probably kick his ass." Téa scoffed, turning away from the window as her cousin rolled her eyes.

"With that attitude, you will never get married." Ishizu said as she followed Téa towards the bed.

"I want to marry a guy who can actually kick my ass." Téa shrugged, watching as her cousin raised an eyebrow.

"Did you ever stop to consider the fact that maybe they hold back on you?" Ishizu asked.

"I know. But, that makes them even worse. I mean, why would you hold back on me? Do you think I can't beat you?" Téa asked, watching as Ishizu chuckled.

"Maybe, they just don't want you to get hurt." She replied in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, that's insulting to me because they think I'm a weak girl." Ishizu let out an impatient groan before standing.

"I give up. No use arguing with you. Besides, you already scared off so many guys with your feminist attitude." Ishizu said, shaking her head.

"Well, they were all fools who thought I needed to be protected. Idiots." Téa scoffed as she got to her feet. She turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"How do I look?" She asked, turning to get her cousin's opinion. Ishizu examined her before smiling and nodding. Normally, her cousin would not stop yelling at her if she wore ripped baggy jeans, but today was different. Ishizu actually approved of her cousin's ripped baggy jeans and black tank top. Over her tank top, she wore a black biker leather jacket.

She was also wearing her black combat boots again. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing dark eyeliner.

"How do I look?" Téa asked again, wanting to make sure she looked as unladylike as she possibly could.

"It's taking all of my control not to scream." Ishizu replied, watching as Téa smirked.

"Oh, then I must look _really _good." Téa chuckled, looking down at herself. A few seconds later, there was a knock on her door.

"Miss Mazaki, your father wishes to see you." A voice said from the hallway.

"Tell him I'm gonna be there in two minutes!" Téa yelled back. She heard the footsteps retreating and turned back towards Ishizu.

"Well, let's go." Téa said, heading towards the door.

"Hopefully, Daddy won't have a heart attack when he sees me." She winked at Ishizu as she left to meet her future husband.

* * *

"Ah, here she comes. My darling daughter." Mr. Mazaki smiled as the door of the study opened.

Kaiba looked up, trying to feign interest. However, his eyes grew wide as Mazaki's daughter entered the room. Her blue eyes were the first thing he noticed as she looked at him.

Her long black hair was open, reaching down to her waist. She was a rainbow of colors with her green dress, blue eyes, and black hair. All in all, she was elegant and beautiful. She fit the part of a billionaire's daughter perfectly. And, Kaiba realized as he looked at her, she would fit the part of his wife perfectly as well.

"Please to meet you, Miss Mazaki." Kaiba smiled, as he took her tanned hand and pressed his lips to it. He saw her eyes grow wide and had to swallow his chuckle at her modesty.

"No, you-" Ishizu began before Mr. Mazaki cut her off.

"You're mistaken, Kaiba. She is my niece. She's Téa's cousin." Kaiba looked at her before letting go of her hand and clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He mumbled. However, Ishizu smiled and shook her head.

"Mistakes happen. It's fine." She replied.

"Then, where is-" Kaiba began before Mazaki cut him off.

"Here is my daughter." He smiled as another female entered the room.

Kaiba turned and his eyes grew wide as he saw the woman he was to marry. She was the complete opposite of her cousin.

Instead of the graceful dress and high heels her cousin chose to wear, Téa chose to wear a black tank top and black leather biker jacket, complete with ripped baggy jeans and combat boots.

Kaiba felt his hopes drop even more as he looked at Téa's dark brown hair, which was tied in a messy ponytail, and then at her cousin's hair, which was left to fall graciously behind her.

Her cousin's blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick was more elegant and ladylike compared to the dark eyeliner Téa was currently wearing around her eyes.

As he looked at her, Kaiba realized that the only thing that stood out were Téa's cerulean eyes, which were as deep and endless as the ocean.

"Hey, the name's Téa." Téa smiled at Kaiba's horror struck face. Mr. Mazaki turned and, seeing Kaiba's horror-struck face, followed his gaze before he let out a scream.

"Téa! What on Earth are you wearing?!" Her father shrieked, his eyes wide.

"Come on, uncle Marty, you know that's how she dressed." Ishizu watched as her uncle's face became red with anger.

"Go and change!" He managed to yell, looking at Téa.

"And don't call me Marty." He turned towards Ishizu, who began to laugh. Téa also joined in.

"Is that how she dresses?" Kaiba suddenly asked, looking at Téa. Mr. Mazaki turned towards him and shook his head. Before he could answer, an angry Téa cut him off.

"Yes, this is how I dress! Do you have a problem with it?!" She demanded, raising her fists. Kaiba's eyes grew wide in surprise. It was obvious that no one had ever spoken to him like that before, especially a woman.

"Téa!" Mr. Mazaki hissed as Ishizu pulled her cousin backward. Téa scowled at Kaiba before she lowered her fists.

"Please, ignore her." Mr. Mazaki smiled, turning towards Kaiba, who was looking at Téa as if she were an abomination.

"And to answer your question, she only dresses like that when she goes to work out." Mazaki continued before Téa interrupted once again.

"I'm not going to work out, Daddy. The gang's having problems with a rival gang and called me." Mazaki's eyes widened at her words and he slowly turned to face his daughter.

"You're going to fight?!" His face became red once again and Téa couldn't help but smile.

"Of course. I already put 12 of their guys in the hospital this week, but apparently they don't understand." She scoffed, knowing that her father would explode at any moment.

"12?!" He repeated, his voice tight with rage.

"There were 22 in all. The gang took care of the rest." Téa said, proud of herself.

"Your daughter gets into fights?" Kaiba suddenly asked, reminding everyone that he was still in the room.

"Yes! I do! Is there a problem with that?" Téa stepped forward again, her fists raised.

Kaiba looked at her before scoffing.

"How unladylike." He sneered, looking at her as if she were an annoying bug buzzing around him.

"Are you trying to say that women shouldn't fight?" Téa demanded, prepared to pummel him. However, Ishizu grabbed her hand and began to pull her cousin out of the room before she could hurt Kaiba.

"We'll see you later, uncle Marty!" Ishizu smiled at her uncle.

"It was nice to meet you." She quickly smiled at Kaiba before turning towards Téa, who gave him a bored look.

"I'll see you later, I guess." She grumbled at him before turning away.

"I'll see you later, Daddy." She quickly planted a kiss on her father's cheek before turning to leave.

"Téa, where are you going? Suppose you get hurt?!" Her father yelled as she left with her cousin.

"I'll be fine!" They heard her call back. "Besides, Cial will be with me."

"Cial?!" Téa heard her father scream the name and pulled her cousin out the door.

"Téa! I forbid you! You're not to talk to him!" She heard her father yelling before she closed the door.

Mr. Mazaki let out a sigh and pressed his hand to his forehead. After taking a deep, calming breath, he turned to face Kaiba, whose face was emotionless.

"I'm very sorry about her attitude. Please pardon her. She's usually not like that." Her father apologized. When Kaiba didn't respond, he continued.

"Téa's mother died when she born, so she never had a mother's guidance. She grew up with guys, always fighting and arguing. Her cousin Ishizu is the closest thing Téa has to a female role model. However, even her cousin can't change her." Mr. Mazaki sighed in defeat.

"I understand if you wish to cancel the engagement." He turned towards Kaiba, who chuckled and shook his head.

"I will keep the engagement. I find her very," He paused, looking for the right word, aware that Mr. Mazaki was gaping at him.

"Interesting." He finally said, smiling at the door Téa had disappeared through.

* * *

"Well, how do you think we did?" Téa asked as Ishizu stopped the car.

"His face was in shock and you were pretty rude." Ishizu smiled. Téa squealed and hugged her cousin.

"Yes! Then, when we get home, it's bye bye stuck up Kaiba! I'm sure he ran out of the house." She smiled after they broke apart.

However, Téa's face quickly changed and she sighed.

"I'm just worrieda bout Daddy. I'm sure he's gonna explode at me." She said while Ishizu nodded.

"Just cry and tell him you're sorry. He'll forgive you." She said. Téa smiled and nodded before giving her cousin another hug.

"Well, I have to go now." She said, opening the door of the car.

"What? Where?!" Ishizu asked as Téa was about to close the door.

"I'm heading over to the gang. Cial is waiting for me." She watched as Ishizu's eyes grew wide and she gasped.

"Wait, you're actually going to go and fight?!" She yelled.

"Did you think I was kidding?" Téa scoffed in response. Before Ishizu could stop her, Téa was already running towards the building in front of her. Ishizu watched as her cousin disappeared and sighed. She knew Cial would take care of her but she still worried about Téa.

* * *

"Where are they, Cial?" Téa asked as she entered the alley. She turned to the guy next to him, who looked down at his watch.

"They're going to be here." He replied. Almost on cue, a group of guys came. Téa took one look at them before scoffing.

"Is that it? He sent 16 guys?" She scoffed at them while Cial chuckled under his breath.

"Most people would think that's a lot." He mumbled, earning himself a devilish smile from Téa.

"Well, I'm not most people." She replied before turning towards the guys and shaking her head. "And here I was thinking this would be a workout."

"Might as well get it over with." Cial smiled at her, causing her breath to freeze. Téa looked at the guy next to her and just stared at his light brown hair, which was tied in a ponytail. His green eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them. A smile was on his lips as he raised his fists. She could see his muscles contract as he flexed and suddenly felt a blush heat up her face.

"Ready?" He asked, not looking over at her, which she thanked God for. She nodded and they both ran towards the guys.

Téa threw a punch and felt her fist collide with the guy's jaw. Just as she did, she quickly dodged an attack from behind her and sent a kick to the attacker's head. As he fell, yet another guy attacked her with a hockey stick. As he brought the stick down, Téa raised her hand over her head, blocking the attack and breaking the stick in the process. As the guy watched the stick fall to the floor, Téa's fists collided with his head, sending him to the floor also.

Just as he fell, she detected movement behind her. She turned and quickly dodged a punch.

"Attacking from behind. What a coward." She grabbed the guy and pulled him over her shoulder. He let out a groan as he fell and just lay there, not wanting to get up to receive more hits.

"Coward." Téa scoffed as she returned her attention towards the other men. She dodged a kick and sent one to the kicker's head. He fell to the ground as another one attempted to punch her. Téa grabbed his arm and pulled, twisting it. He let out a yell as his hand snapped. Téa smirked and sent an elbow to his head, watching as he crumpled to the floor.

"How dare you touch me!" She suddenly yelled as two more guys grabbed her.

"That's my job." She watched as Cial pulled one from her and punched him.

"Aren't you cocky?" She smirked at him before he turned away to take care of two more guys.

Téa turned and punched the other guy as he ran towards her, rolling her eyes when he fell and didn't get back up.

She turned as Cial punched the last guy and flashed him a smile.

"Not bad." She winked at him.

"Same to you." He chuckled and returned the wink before his eyes grew wide.

"Behind you!" He yelled. However, the hit already caught Téa, who felt the wind leave her and fell to her knees.

"Are you okay?!" Cial asked as he ran and helped her to her feet. She quickly nodded before turning her attention towards the guy standing in front of her. He was wearing a black bandanna along with a white wife beater and baggy black pants. His intense violet eyes stared back at her and there was a sneer on his lips.

"Who the hell are you?" Cial demanded as he moved to stand besides Téa.

"I'm the leader of that gang. They call me Wolf." The guy answered, gesturing to the men who were lying at their feet.

"You're not a very good leader then if your men are so easily defeated." Téa scoffed at him and watched as his face became red in anger.

"Shut up! I'm here to regain my territory." 'Wolf' said, causing Téa to burst out into laughter.

"This is my territory now! Get lost." She waved him away with a flick of her wrist.

"Really? Then, I challenge you! Right here and now! I challenge you for this territory. If I'm defeated, the territory is yours." He watched as she thought about it before shaking her head.

"It's already mine." She turned away and began to walk away before he started talking again.

"What's the matter?! Scared you can't match up to me?" He sneered, knowing that he was irritating her.

"Not that I'm surprised. You're still a girl after all." He watched as she spun around, fire in her eyes, and knew that he had caught her.

"I'll fight you and I will kick your ass!" She huffed, moving towards him. The moment she did, he threw a punch, which she quickly dodged.

She ducked another before throwing a punch to his head. He dodged it but failed to dodge the other one she threw. Téa smiled as her fist collided with his head. Momentarily stunned, he was unable to block the kick she delivered and fell to his knees, clenching his stomach.

"Still want more?" Téa asked, her eyes growing wide as he got to his feet.

"Is that the best you have?" He threw himself forward, catching her off guard. Téa felt the wind leave her as she took a hit to her stomach followed by another to her face, which she barely managed to block.

"Not bad." She panted. "But, I'm better."

She threw a punch, which hit him directly in his temple. Not wasting time, she delivered a knife hand to his throat before giving him an uppercut. He went rigid before he fell backwards, down for the count.

"Seems like I won." She smiled down at him before turning to head towards Cial.

"You bitch, I'll kill you!" Téa didn't see Wolf get back to his feet and turned in time to see a knife flash in his hands.

"Téa!" Cial yelled, running towards her as Wolf thrust the knife at her. Just before it could stab her, a pair of strong hands clamped around it. Téa's eyes grew wide as Cial grabbed the knife.

"Cial!" She screamed as blood ran down his hand. However, he didn't seem to hear her. His eyes flashed dangerously and she watched as he broke Wolf's hand on his knee. She continued to watch in both horror and awe as his fist collided with Wolf's jaw, hearing the sickening crack as his jaw dislocated.

"Cial!" Téa broke out of her trance and grabbed Cial, who was now punching a bloody Wolf.

"He's out cold. Stop it! Cial!" She grabbed his fist before he could deliver another blow. Her eyes met his and she watched as the fire in them disappeared and he calmed down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her. Téa nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

"That idiot." He growled before he let her go and smiled down at her.

"That's it. No more fighting for us for a while." He smiled at her. Téa looked at him and returned the smile, happy to have her friend back.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?!" Ishizu shrieked as Téa walked into the house. She gave her cousin a confused look before she remembered how she looked.

She looked down at her bloody clothes before shaking her head at her cousin.

"I'm fine." She assured her before heading into the kitchen, Ishizu not far behind.

"Fine?! You're covered in blood." She quickly said, before plopping down into the seat.

"Ish, take a deep breath and calm down. It's not my blood." Téa watched as he cousin calmed down before she jumped out of her chair.

"Then, whose is it?! Oh god, did you kill someone?!" She gasped into her hand as Téa shot her an impatient look. She loved her cousin, but Ishizu was known for over reacting.

"No, I didn't kill anyone. Although Cial almost did." She mumbled the last part, hoping her cousin hadn't heard. However, judging from the gasp and her widened eyes, Ishizu had heard.

"Cial? Is that his blood?" Téa nodded and watched Ishizu cover her mouth in shock.

"Relax, he's not dead. He just cut his hand." She said, turning away from her cousin.

"Is he okay?" Téa absentmindedly nodded, her thoughts preoccupied by Cial's behavior that afternoon. He had seemed so pissed, ready to kill the guy for almost hurting her. Téa felt a shiver run up her spine as she remembered the cold fury in his eyes. He looked so unlike the best friend who was always laughing and teasing her and stuffing his face with food.

However, she felt a headache begin to start and pushed all thoughts of him from her mind.

"I need a bath." She mumbled as the door opened and her father saw her.

"Téa! My beloved daughter! What happened to you?!" Mr. Mazaki's screams echoed throughout the house.

* * *

So, reviews! How do you guys like the updated version? Your feedback is greatly appreciated, so be sure to leave a review!  
-DramaQueen95


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I'm rewriting this story. Overall, everything is going to be the same but only some characters will change. But, the details are more or less the same. To old readers: I hope you like the edited version of this story! To new readers: I'm glad you're reading and I hope you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Quick note: The story is a bit AU.

* * *

"Téa! Téa! My darling daughter, what have you done?! Why are you bleeding?!" Téa let out a groan and covered her ears as her father ran towards her and began to examine her arms.

"I'm fine, Daddy." She reassured him. However, he ignored her comment and shook his head. Téa let out a sigh as he continued examining her.

"What did you do?!" He asked, shaking his head as he raised her bloody arm.

"It's not my blood." Téa let out an impatient sigh as she pulled her arm from his grasp. She saw the worry on his face and instantly felt guilty.

"Really Daddy, I'm fine." She smiled at him, hoping she had finally convinced him. Ishizu watched as Uncle Marty shook his head and grabbed Téa's arm once again. She held in her laugh as he continued to examine Téa's arms.

"Why do you do this, Téa? Why do you enjoy putting yourself into danger?" He began pleading with her. Téa let out a groan and pulled her arm from her father once again.

"I don't put myself into danger." She replied.

"Don't lie. Everyday, you come home with one new scratch or something about you putting someone into the hospital." Her father sighed as he looked at her. Téa also let out a sigh and placed her hand on her father's shoulder.

"I know, but this isn't my blood." She said.

"You shouldn't be so careless. You're my only daughter, Téa." He continued and she nodded in understanding.

"I know, Daddy and I'm sorry." Téa replied, overwhelmed b guilt. She knew that she made her father worry and it ate at her insides on a daily basis.

Her father looked at her before shaking his head, a pout appearing on his lips.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked, on the verge of sobbing. Téa shook her head and went to hug him.

"I don't hate you. I love you, Daddy." She smiled down at him. Her father looked at her before shaking his head, about to cry.

"Why are you abusing me? What have I done?" He asked, shaking his head. Téa froze and narrowed her eyes before turning to Ishizu, who looked about ready to burst from laughter.

"I give up!" Téa let out an annoyed yell before turning back to her dad. For some strange reason, he failed to believe her when she expressed her love, always believing that she was cursing at him.

It had started when she was younger. She had always shown her anger by showing love towards him. However, over the years, he had come to mistake her actually love as a sign of her anger. Téa had finally given up on trying to set the situation straight about a year ago.

"Whatever. You know something, this is my blood!" She yelled, watching as her father gasped and grabbed at his chest.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" He whined.

"Because, you won't listen to me!" She yelled in irritation.

"Fine. I believe you. Just tell me whose blood it is." He pleaded with her.

"It's Cial's." She replied and watched as her father let out a yell before he scowled.

"So, it's that troublemaker's?! I should have known!" He fumed while Téa rolled her eyes.

"Believe it or not, he actually saved me." She simply said and watched as her father swatted her words aside.

"He was probably the one who put you in danger int he first place." He grumbled. For some reason, he didn't like Cial and Téa knew just how much it irritated him that she hung out with him.

"Oh, before I forget, Kaiba liked you. He kept the engagement." He suddenly smiled. Téa froze before she spun around to face him.

"What?! Is he completely insane?!" She yelled, shaking her head. Her father smiled and shook his head.

"Of course not. He loves my daughter for who she is, regardless of her background and where she likes to spend her time." He scowled, letting her know he wasn't pleased with her activities.

"And with who." He added darkly, his disapproval of her hanging out with Cial and the group of guys obvious. Téa ignored it and shook her head.

"How? I thought I scared him away." She watched her father's eyes grow wide in confusion but ignored it.

"Well, he thought that you were an interesting person and agreed to the marriage." Her father replied. Téa let out an annoyed sigh before turning and stalking towards Ishizu.

"Daddy," She suddenly stopped and turned to face her father, an evil smile on her face.

"Yes, my darling child?" Her doting father asked.

"I love you." Téa smirked as her father's expression changed.

"Why do you hate me?" He began to sob again.

"Téa, why do you like to do that?" Ishizu asked, shaking her head before she headed over to her uncle to comfort him.

"Why can't you be more like Ishizu?" She heard her father ask.

"Because, then I'll be a girl." Téa replied with an evil smirk on her face at her cousin's horrified face. Her father was left staring at her before another burst of tears consumed him.

"But you are!" Her father yelled, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" She smirked before she turned to leave.

The last thing she heard as she left her father and Ishizu in the kitchen was how unfeminine she was and the fact that her father blamed himself for it.

* * *

"How could he still agree despite everything that I did?" Téa yelled, shaking her head. Ishizu shrugged before lying on Téa's bed.

"Maybe, he's even more insane than we thought." She replied, only to receive a glare from Téa.

"No, he's probably just stubborn and wants to piss me off." Téa scoffed before hissing in anger.

"Well, I don't know. This boy seems as if he's determined. He won't be gone easily. No guy has ever stayed before, especially after seeing you behave as ghastly as you do." Ishizu said in her as-a-matter-of-fact voice. Téa stared at her cousin and groaned before falling face first onto her bed.

"This goddamn asshole is gonna ruin my life." She grumbled into the pillow.

"Language, Téa darling. Do you have to use such language?" Ishizu asked, earning herself a glare from Téa.

"Not now. Don't lecture me on vocab now! Not when I'm facing this bullshit!" She growled at Ishizu, who smirked at her.

"It's not my fault my cousin had a potty mouth." Ishizu shrugged at Téa.

"Don't give me your etiquette lessons now!" Téa sighed, looking up at her older cousin, who chuckled.

"They put emphasis on it in Egypt." She replied. Ishizu, although Téa's cousin, was born and raised in Egypt after Tea's father's sister went to Egypt for a trip and fell in love with one of the natives.

"Whatever." Téa grumbled, burying her face in the pillow once again.

"At least I was raised ladylike." Ishizu added with a smile before she gasped and her eyes grew wide.

"What?" Téa looked up from the pillow and noticed her cousin's huge smile. Ishizu excitedly pulled Téa up and sat crossed her leg Indian style.

"I just had a wonderful idea." She exclaimed, watching as Téa gave her a confused look.

"Which is?" Téa motioned for her to continue.

"If he likes you when you're all boyish and unfeminine like you are now, then maybe," She stopped as Téa's eyes grew wide. It was obvious from her expression that she understood where Ishizu was heading with her idea.

"No! I refuse to!" Téa growled, shaking her head. She was against the idea, refusing to do it even if it got rid of Kaiba.

"Come on. Don't be so stubborn." Ishizu pleaded with her. Téa, however, shook her head, refusing to give in.

"Téa." Ishizu said in a stern tone. Téa stood and continued to shake her head, heading over to the window.

"I refuse to." She simply said, throwing her arms into the air.

"Then, what will you do? How will you get rid of him?" Ishizu asked, leaning back on the bed.

Téa sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out. I just won't do it _that _way_._" She said, shaking her head in defeat.

"Téa!" Her father's yell interrupted their conversation.

"What does he want with my life?" Téa groaned as she leaned her head against the window.

"You should go. He sounds urgent." Ishizu said, her eyes flashing towards the door. Téa groaned before she turned and left her cousin.

* * *

"No!" Ishizu heard Téa yell as she entered the room. Her eyes fell on the article of clothing in Téa's hands before she began to laugh. At once, Téa turned towards her and her eyes narrowed.

"You!" She hissed at her older cousin. However, Ishizu smiled and gave her a clueless look.

"Me? What did I do?" Ishizu asked, her voice purposely innocent.

"You told him to buy this, didn't you?" Téa growled, raising the dress her father gave her. Ishizu smiled and shook her head, but resumed laughing.

"Of course not." She said after she finished laughing. Téa growled and turned back to her father, who looked confused.

"I don't get it. Why aren't you excited? Most girls your age love getting dresses." Her father said, shaking his head. Téa glared at her father before throwing the dress into the floor.

"I'm not like most girls!" She hissed, causing her father to begin to cry.

"Where did I go wrong?" He sobbed, looking over at Ishizu, who shurgged. Téa groaned and closed her eyes. She went through this lecture at least 3 times a day.

"It's not your fault, Uncle Marty." Ishizu said, moving to comfort her uncle.

"No, it is. I should have gotten her a governess. Then, she would be a proper lady." Her father sobbed into Ishizu's shoulder. Téa rolled her eyes before heading over to the couch and plopping down.

"No, a governess wouldn't have helped her. Téa is too stubborn and headstrong. She would have probably sent the poor woman out screaming." Ishizu said, shaking her head.

Téa shot her cousin a glare before looking down at the dress on the floor.

"I hate dresses." She grumbled.

"God damn it! Just wear the goddamn dress, Téa!" Ishizu suddenly yelled, shaking her head. She was obviously getting annoyed also.

"No!" Téa shook her head, determined not to give in.

"Fine! Then, what are you going to wear to dinner?" Ishizu asked and watched Téa's eyes grow wide.

"Di-dinner?" She stuttered. Ishizu nodded and Téa looked past her cousin to see her father also nodding.

"With who?!" Téa demanded, although she knew the answer.

"Why, with Kaiba, of course." Her father replied before taking a step back as Téa turned to glare at him.

"What?! Kaiba?!" She said the name as if it were a curse. Her father nodded and watched as his daughter leapt out of the chair, looking ready to kill someone.

"Why?!" She demanded, looking from Ishizu to her father.

"He asked." Her cousin calmly replied, not at all fazed by her sudden outburst.

"And who told him I'd go?" Téa asked, unable to believe what was happening.

"I did." Her father replied. Téa looked past Ishizu and noticed his face had become serious.

"Shit." She mumbled, knowing that he was not going to change his mind.

"And you will go." His tone confirming her fears. He had made up his mind and she knew that he wouldn't change it. Her father was sweet, but there was also a reason he was one of the best businessmen in the world. When he made up his mind about something, there was no changing it, regardless what anyone said or did. Téa let out a frustrated yell and stormed out of the room, knowing she had lost. She was going to be stuck with Kaiba for dinner!

* * *

"Why didn't you stop him?" Téa yelled the moment Ishizu entered her room.

"What could I have said to your father? He already decided, Tea! And you know he never changes his mind!" Ishizu retorted, also annoyed. Téa let out an angry yell before plopping down onto the bed.

"Why am I being forced into this marriage like I'm some kind of sacrifice?! I'm a person, not a sacrificial goat!" She huffed, punching her pillow in anger.

Ishizu sighed and sat on the bed before looking over at her cousin.

"Listen, your dad just fixed the engagement. It's in two days. The wedding is in a week. You have a week to drive him away. Do whatever you can to make him go away." Ishizu replied in her it's-pretty-simple voice. Téa sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. It might be tough because he's the first guy who actually stayed past the announcement of our engagement." Ishizu nodded in agreement and smiled at her younger cousin.

"Don't worry. You're Téa. He can't be that strong that he'll be able to withstand you." She smiled. Téa chuckled and nodded before hugging her cousin.

"Thanks." She smiled as they embraced.

"Anytime." Ishizu replied before breaking apart.

"Now, why don't you get ready for your dinner?" Ishizu said, looking at Téa, whose face instantly changed into an annoyed expression. However, she sighed and nodded in agreement. She might as well use every opportunity to drive him away and dinner was perfect.

* * *

"You look gorgeous!" Ishizu squealed. Téa looked at her cousin, her eyebrows raised in horror before she turned and looked at her reflection again.

"Are you demented?" Téa yelled as Ishizu scoffed and tossed her comment aside.

"I look horrible. Where are my boots? Where's my leather jacket? My chain belt? Baggy pants?" Téa yelled, looking down at herself. Ishizu scoffed again and shook her head.

"Don't be stupid. You can't go to dinner looking like that." Ishizu began to fix Téa's hair, which was brushed and actually looked like hair.

"Don't." Téa grumbled as her cousin's began to pin up her hair. Ishizu, however, ignored her protests and continued fixing her hair.

"There, you look amazing!" Ishizu squealed after she finished Téa's hair.

"Don't make that face!" Ishizu gently scolded her as she pouted. Téa let out a sigh before she stood and headed towards the door.

"Wait until your dad sees you!" Ishizu squealed as Téa left the room.

* * *

"Téa! My darling daughter! You look beautiful!" Her father yelled as she entered the living room. Téa shook away her urge to roll her eyes.

"You look like a young lady should. Ishizu, you're a genius!" Her father continued to exclaim, rushing over to her while smiling at her cousin.

Téa let out an angry groan as he fumbled with her hair before pulling out his camera.

"Can you not, Daddy?" She groaned as he took a picture. He took another one and attempted to take another before she raised her hand, covering the lens.

"You're acting like I'm going to prom." She shook her head.

"Well, it's kind of like you're going. After all, you didn't go to the actual prom." He said, narrowing his eyes as he recalled her prom.

"I did too." Téa retorted.

"Wearing a biker's outfit, chain belt, and baggy jeans and hanging out with Cial and beating people up does not count as prom." Ishizu pointed out. Téa turned and shot her cousin a will-you-just-shut-up look.

"Ah, Cial! I forgot about him! He brought you home at 3am!" Her father fumed, his face becoming red. He was about to continue his rant before the doorbell rang, interrupting him.

"I'll be right back!" She heard her father yell as he ran towards the door. Téa heard the door open and a voice ask for her.

"He's here." Her father stuck his head through the study door a few seconds later, somehow more excited then she was.

"Let's go." Her father said, taking her hand and leading her towards where Kaiba was.

"Good luck." Ishizu mouthed before giving her a thumbs up.

Téa reached the front door and watched as Kaiba's eyes widened slightly upon seeing her.

Téa saw his reaction and tried to hold in her scoff. She watched his eyes taking in her strapless cobalt Nicole Miller evening gown. She was also aware of the fact that his eyes were lingering on her chest and felt an urge to throw her shoe at him. However, she managed to control herself and watched as his eyes finally made their way to her face. Instead of the ponytail she normally wore, she had her hair opened for once. Her long brown hair flowed out behind her, curling at the ends.

Kaiba noticed her cerulean eyes were glaring back at him, a somewhat annoyed and bored expression in them.

As Kaiba examined her, Téa was also examining him. He was wearing a black tuxedo, giving him an elegant and sophisticated look. His chestnut hair was hanging over his cobalt eyes slightly and looked cold and emotionless. The light made it seem as if he were a Greek god, and his physique only served to back it up.

Any girl would have swooned seeing him. Téa, however, could not help but think how much he did look like a statue, all cold and emotionless. She couldn't imagine being married to an uptight, emotionless man like him.

She actually did scoff as she examined him, wishing it were Cial standing there instead. Cial in his baggy black pants, chain belt, and white wife beater. Cial and his beautiful light brown hair hair and intense green eyes, which she found herself getting more and more lost in lately.

She realized what she was thinking and shoved it from her head, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. He was Cial, her best friend from her childhood. Her best friend, who had become a man with muscles and a well toned chest. Her best friend who drove all the girls insane and set their hearts on fire. Her best friend with the dreamy eyes and a smile that could melt any girl's heart.

She shook her head and tried to force him from her mind. However, since that day he had cut his hand, it had become harder and harder to push him from her thoughts.

But, she had to. Her current mission was driving the man standing in front of her away and making him break their engagement.

"Shall we?" Kaiba asked, extending his hand towards her. She looked down at it and hesitated slightly. However, her father's unnoticeable nudge told her to take his hand. Grumbling and swearing under her breath, she walked towards him, swaying slightly due to the stiletto heels she was wearing.

Just as she took a step forward, she felt herself step on the front of her gown. She let out a gasp and prepared herself for her collision with the floor. Before she could hit the floor, she felt a pair of arms close around her and looked up to see Kaiba's face inches from her own.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his cobalt eyes peering into her cerulean ones. She nodded and felt her cheeks grow hot as she straightened up.

"Shall we?" He asked again, extending his hand. She nodded and took his hand, nearly gasping at how warm and firm it was. She looked at him and realized that he looked lanky but was actually wiry.

"Have fun, children!" Her father yelled as they opened the door, reminding him that he was still present. Téa turned back and shot him a dirty look, which he either didn't notice or chose to ignore.

"Don't stay out too late!" He called again and Téa felt as if she would die of embarrassment. She turned and gave her father one of her sweetest smiles.

"I love you Daddy." She relished the effect her words had on him before turning away, a victorious smile on her face as his expression became a horrified one.

"Why, Téa? Why do you hate me?" Her father sobbed as the door closed.

She smiled and looked up, noticing Kaiba staring at the door.

"Is he okay?" He asked, referring to her father. Téa nodded, not really interested.

"He's fine." She said, knowing he would be perfectly normal when she got home. Kaiba, however, didn't move and kept looking at the door.

"He's fine. He always does that. Trust me." She reassured him.

"If you say so." He replied, walking over to his car with her. He reached down to open the door for her but she shook her head.

"It's fine. I have hands and can open the door for myself." He looked taken aback by her words and tone but nodded and headed over to the driver's door.

It was going to be a long night, Téa realized as he got into the car.

After they had begun driving for about 5 minutes, Téa reached over and began fumbling with the radio.

"You want to listen to music?" Kaiba asked.

"That's kind of why I'm trying to turn on the radio." Téa rolled her eyes and nodded. Kaiba ignored her comment and reached down, putting on a slow love song.

"Ugh, change it." Téa said, shaking her head. She fumbled with the knob and changed the channel, shaking her head as a heavy metal song came on.

"You like this?" Kaiba asked, looking slightly horrified as she propped her legs up onto the dashboard.

"Duh, why else would I be listening to it?" She scoffed, shaking her head. He didn't respond and focused his attention on the road once again.

"Can you drive any slower?" She suddenly asked.

"What?" Kaiba looked over at her and she scoffed.

"What are you, a snail?" She asked, shaking her head. He didn't respond. However, he could feel his nerves throbbing and his anger pushing to get out. He took a breath and quickly pushed it back down.

Téa looked over at him and saw that he was unaffected by her comment. She groaned inwardly, unsure how she could make him feel angry or show some kind of emotion.

She didn't know what else she could say. All of the rude things she was saying to him did nothing to him and made her feel bad inside. After all, he did nothing to deserve her anger or hatred. Then again, he should have just cancelled then engagement. Why he still wanted to go through with it was beyond her.

"Oh my god!" She suddenly exclaimed, looking out the window.

"What?!" He asked, ready to pull off the road.

"There's a snail out there going faster than us." She smirked, pointing outside at the road. She noticed his eyes narrow slightly, but he didn't respond. Instead, he pulled back onto the road and resumed driving. Téa looked at him and felt like groaning out loud.

What was this man's problem? Did he never get angry and yell? Did he have no emotions?!

She looked over at him before grumbling and looking out the window. Was he even human?

She knew one thing, though. It would take a lot to break him. She leaned against the window, knowing that her life just got even more difficult.

Kaiba glanced out of the corner of his eyes and saw Téa crouched against the window, staring outside. He smirked to himself before returning his attention to the road.

* * *

So, reviews! How do you guys like the updated version? Your feedback is greatly appreciated, so be sure to leave a review!  
-DramaQueen95


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I'm rewriting this story. Overall, everything is going to be the same but only some characters will change. But, the details are more or less the same. To old readers: I hope you like the edited version of this story! To new readers: I'm glad you're reading and I hope you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Quick note: The story is a bit AU.

* * *

"So, how was dinner?" Ishizu asked as Téa entered the room. She looked over at her cousin, mumbled some incoherent phrase, and then threw herself on her bed.

"I'll take that as an 'It was horrible!'" Ishizu smirked at her cousin's form. Téa raised her head before sitting up and nodding.

"That man is unbelievable. He's a robot! I swear, he is! I was repulsive and disgusting throughout dinner, but he never said anything about my behavior! Not one single complaint!" Téa yelled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I mean, how the hell can someone have so much goddamn patience?" She yelled, getting to her feet. Ishizu shrugged and rolled her eyes as Téa began to claw at her dress.

"Can you get this crime against fashion off of me?" Téa asked, looking over at her older cousin with a pleading look. Ishizu sighed and walked over to her, zipping down the zipper.

"You know, the way you dress is the actual crime against fashion." She scoffed in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Whatever." Téa grumbled as she grabbed her pajamas and headed over to the bathroom.

"By the way, where are my shoes?" Ishizu asked as Téa closed the door to change.

"I took them off and threw them somewhere." Was Téa's muffled response.

"What?! Where?! Those are designer shoes! Allyson Rubi Silver from Samantha Shoes! Imported from England! You don't just throw them somewhere!" Ishizu yelled.

"I paid $185 for them!" Téa heard her yelling as she opened the door and strolled towards her.

"Will you calm down? The shoes are fine. I don't see why you get so worked up about them. They're just shoes." She scoffed, shaking her head. Sometimes, she just didn't understand her cousin. Judging by the look Ishizu gave her, the feeling was mutual.

"Seriously, though. I really don't see the big deal. You're lucky I didn't trade them for combat boots." Téa smirked at the last part as she brushed past her cousin and threw herself on the bed.

"_Well? _Where did you take them off and leave them?" Ishizu badgered her as she sat beside her.

"Well, I took them off during dinner and carried them in my hand," Téa began but turned as she heard Ishizu's horrified gasp.

"You took your shoes off during dinner?" Ishizu asked, looking at her with wide eyes full of disbelief. Téa nodded and looked at her as if she were retarded.

"Well, yes. I mean, if my feet were hurting, why should I sit there and smile through all that pain? For that idiot?" Téa asked as if it were common sense. Ishizu looked down at her younger cousin before sighing. She obviously did not know what it meant to be a formal lady.

"You know, if this were medieval or even Victorian time, you would not survive. Beginning with the way you dress to the way you speak." Ishizu informed her, shaking her head in disapproval.

"As if I'd want to live in a time where men considered women to be nothing more than property and made to serve them!" Téa scoffed.

"And then, there that whole idea that women are meant to be seen and not heard. Not to mention the other bullshit one about their only purpose being bearing children and satisfying their husbands. Utter and complete crap." Téa rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to let go of your feminist attitude?" Ishizu sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"Never!" Téa smiled at her cousin, who simply groaned.

"I even had a conversation about it over dinner." She proudly stated, watching as Ishizu raised her head to look at her.

"You didn't." She smirked at Téa, who chuckled and nodded.

"I so did."

"Speaking of dinner, I want every single detail." Ishizu said as she stretched out on the bed and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Very well." Téa replied, sitting Indian style on the bed.

"Let's see. Oh, so he took me to this high class restaurant where we had dinner on the terrace. Apparently, he reserved it for us." Téa rolled her eyes as she conveyed the tale.

"How romantic." Ishizu swooned, pressing a hand to her heart.

"Are you kidding me? It was so sickening. I'd much rather have had dinner with Cial in a pizzeria or something." Téa said, shaking her head. Ishizu turned and narrowed her eyes at her, giving her a dirty look.

"Any girl would have found his gesture to be sweet and classy, but only you would find it to be a waste of time." She mumbled.

"Of course. What was the need for all of that?" Ishizu's groan cut her off and she looked at her cousin.

"I swear." Ishizu mumbled before motioning for her to continue.

"Whatever. Anyway, this guy isn't human! There is no way he is. I swear to god, any other person would have left me right then and there after how obnoxious I was. But, he stayed." Téa was still unable to believe it.

"Really? Then, he must either be really brave or extremely stupid." Ishizu said, leaning in.

"I'd go with extremely stupid." Téa smiled while Ishizu rolled her eyes.

"So, what exactly did you do at dinner?" She asked, looking at Téa.

"Well, first of all, I ordered the most expensive things on the menu." Téa smirked, while Ishizu rolled her eyes.

"My darling, that isn't obnoxious. In fact, that shows that you're comfortable with him because you're willing to get the most expensive dish." Ishizu stated.

"Whatever. After that, I drank a lot of wine, ordered several Kamikazes. Then, I got drunk and made a mess while eating. Not to mention I burped in his face." Téa smirked at the last part, obviously pleased with herself.

"You burped in his face?!" Ishizu exclaimed in disbelief. Téa nodded, obviously pleased with herself.

"I stepped up my boyish attitude. I even spilled food and wine on him." She smirked evilly. Ishizu put her hand over her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. However, she failed and burst into laughter.

"Did he yell at you at all?" She asked after she had finished laughing. Téa's eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

"Well, did he even react?" Ishizu asked, leaning towards Téa, who shook her head again.

"Like I said, the man is a robot! He's not human! He showed no damn emotions! I don't understand it." Téa mumbled, grasping her head.

Never before had she met anyone who controlled emotions the way he did.

"Not one nasty glare or growl. Not even any eye emotion. Ishizu, not even the smallest flicker of emotions entered his eyes." Téa looked at her cousin, who looked amazed. "It's like he was a programmed robot or something."

As she said it, she looked over at her cousin and raised her eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid." Ishizu scoffed, pushing her cousin's ridiculous idea aside.

"Hey, you never know." Téa winked, her voice mysterious. Ishizu, however, regarded her as if she were insane.

"Really? He's a robot? That's your explanation? Really, Téa?" She asked, giving Téa the are-you-stupid look. Téa shrugged and flopped onto her stomach.

"It would be a very good explanation." She retorted.

"Besides, you never know." She looked up at Ishizu and gave her a mysterious smile

"So, that's your answer? When someone shows no emotions, he or she is a robot?" Ishizu asked, shaking her head in disbelief as she looked over at her cousin, who nodded eagerly.

"Of course. He's a freaking robot. It's so obvious!" Téa exclaimed.

"Okay, fine. Now moving away from the robot, what else happened?" Ishizu asked, watching as Téa shrugged in disinterest before continuing.

"Nothing really. I my shoes off halfway through dinner, flirted with the waiter,-" Before she could continue, Ishizu's gasp stopped her.

"What now?" She glanced over at her cousin, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"You _flirted_ with the waiter _in front_ of him?" She squealed, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, yeah." Téa smirked evilly and nodded.

"Well, what did he do?" Ishizu asked, sitting up on her knees, her face full of excitement.

"Nothing actually." Téa replied, killing Ishizu's burst of excitement.

"Wow, you're right. That boy is a robot." She replied, sitting back down.

"I know! He didn't even react!" Téa said, shaking her head. Ishizu chuckled and motioned for her to continue.

"After flirting with the waiter, I sneezed on his food." Téa said, causing Ishizu's mouth to drop open.

"Sneezed on his food? Okay, he _must_ have reacted to _that_. I mean, that's just disgusting." Ishizu said, shaking her head. Téa shook her head in frustration.

""He just ordered another meal." She replied before burying her face in a pillow.

"Wow. Then what happened?" Ishizu pressed for more details. Téa raised her head and shook it.

"Nothing really. He asked me questions which I answered with one word. Then, we left and he drove me home." Téa said, before she sighed and her face took on a pouting look.

"Wow, he seems like an interesting husband." Ishizu winked at Téa, who glared at her.

"Put a sock in it." She mumbled before burying her face in the pillow once again.

* * *

"Téa! Cial's outside!" Ishizu's voice yelled from downstairs. Téa raised her head from the desk and felt her heart leap.

"Cial's here?" She breathed to herself before jumping to her feet. She quickly grabbed her jacket and pulled it on while running out of her room.

"I'm coming!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs. Just as she reached the last couple of stairs, she tripped over her feet.

"Shit!" She yelled as she fell forward, preparing herself to crash into the floor. However, a pair of arms caught her and she heard a low chuckle.

"Don't be so excited to see me or you'll get hurt." Cial's husky voice whispered in her ear. She felt her heart leap once again and pulled herself out of his arms.

"Aw, don't leave so soon." He regarded her with a cocky smile, causing her eyes to grow wide.

"Shut up." Téa squeaked before turning away, certain that her face was turning pink. At that moment, Ishizu walked into the room.

"Where's my father?!" Téa turned to her cousin, who chuckled.

"Calm down. He's not home. If he was, Cial wouldn't even be able to make it through the gate." Ishizu smiled at Cial.

"I know. I was surprised when I made it to the door. I was expecting to be thrown onto the sidewalk again." He smirked, turning to Téa, who turned pink in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, but you know how my overprotective father is." She mumbled.

"Speaking of which, what's so dangerous and important that you came all the way to my house?" She looked up at Cial and raised an eyebrow. Cial smirked and cleared his throat.

"It seems that guy, Wolf, appeared again." Téa's eye narrowed and she shook her head.

"You saw him?" She looked at Cial, who shook his head.

"Not me, but one of the guys saw his gang members in our territory again."

"What the hell does he want?" Téa sighed in frustration, while Cial shrugged.

"I guess he's still pissed about losing to you." He replied.

"So, he wants to fight again?" Téa asked Cial. She instantly noticed his eyes grow dark.

"It would seem so." He replied in a tight voice.

"Well, then. Let's go kick his ass once and for all." She smiled before she turned and headed to the door.

* * *

"I see you returned for another session of ass whopping." Téa smirked as she folded her arms and regarded the guy known as Wolf.

The guy known as Wolf turned towards her and shot her a dirty look.

"You got lucky the last time. This time, I won't lose." He sneered, moving towards her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Téa asked, unable to believe that he was challenging her again.

"You! How the hell can a girl be so strong and lead one of the strongest gangs?" He watched as her eyes narrowed.

"Watch what you say." Téa warned him.

"I'm speaking the truth. You're just a girl." He smirked as her jaw clenched in anger.

"I'm warning you. Just leave or else." She said through clenched teeth.

"Or else what?" He challenged and saw the fury flash through her eyes.

"I'll make you sorry you ever heard of me." She promised. Wolf took one look at her before bursting into laughter.

"I'd like to see you try." The moment the words left his mouth, Téa pounced, her fists raised. It instantly connected with his jaw. Wolf left out a groan and staggered backwards.

"Not bad." He touched his mouth and then looked at the blood on his hand.

"For a girl." He added and Téa flew into a rage again. However, he caught the punch she threw.

"The same trick won't work twice." He said before delivering a punch to her stomach. Téa let out a huff as the wind left her. Before she could catch her breath, he delivered another blow to her stomach. Téa fell to her knees and sucked in a deep breath.

"Weak." Wolf said. Téa looked up and was on her feet within seconds.

"As if you could beat me." She took a step forward and he moved backward. She faked a punch before delivering a kick to his head. He let out a yell and staggered backward. Téa delivered another kick before throwing a punch.

"Who's weak now?" She smirked at him as he spit out some blood and what looked like a tooth.

"I'll kill you." He snarled, running towards her. She dodged and sent an elbow to the back of his head. He staggered forward and she threw a kick to his head.

He fell to his knees before collapsing.

"Don't ever come back into my territory." She spit, looking at his crumpled figure before turning towards Cial.

"Fiery girls like you don't belong on the street." Téa stopped and turned to see him slowly getting to his feet.

"You belong in my room." He smirked at her. Before Téa could react, Cial reached the guy.

"What? What did you just say to her?" He grabbed Wolf around the throat and began to squeeze.

"Cial, stop! Leave him alone!" Téa yelled as she ran over to Cial. She grabbed his hand and tried to pry his grip open. However, he refused to open his grip.

"I said she belongs in my bed." Wolf smirked and Téa saw the anger run through Cial's eyes. He was going to kill him!

"Cial! Let go of him!" She yelled, pounding on his back. However, her hits had no effect. She looked at Wolf, who was beginning to turn blue.

"Cial, please!" She pleaded. Cial took one look at Wolf and felt something inside him snap. He quickly let go of him before moving backwards as Wolf sucked in air.

"Are you okay?" Cial looked over at Téa, who was shaking in fear. She looked up at him and nodded before throwing herself into his arms.

"Don't scare me like that!" She yelled as she buried her face in his shoulder and pounded his chest.

"I'm sorry." Cial apologized before wrapping his arms around her. Téa closed her eyes and felt herself relaxing.

"Oh, are you blushing?" Cial's teasing voice asked as they pulled away.

"What?" Téa looked up at Cial, who looked like his normal self. He flashed her a flirty smile.

"Oh, so I do make you blush." He winked at her.

"No, you don't! It's hot!" She yelled before she turned and stormed away, Cial following behind.

* * *

"Ugh, kill me now!" Téa yelled as she stormed into the kitchen.

"What? Why?" Ishizu asked, turning to look at her cousin, who let out a growl and plopped down in a chair at the table.

"What happened?" Ishizu asked after Téa didn't respond. Before Téa could answer, her father strolled into the kitchen, looking ready to burst into hysterics again.

"Don't be difficult, Téa!" He was pleading. The moment he entered, Téa stood, shot him a dirty look, and left the kitchen.

Both Ishizu and her father watched as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"What-" Ishizu began but stopped as the door to Téa's room slammed.

"What happened to her?" Ishizu repeated, looking at her uncle, who sighed and took a seat at the table.

"Kaiba invited her to lunch and she said no." He dropped his head into his hands.

"What?" Was all Ishizu could say. However, she cleared her throat and quickly hid her surprise before her uncle could notice it.

"I'll talk to her, uncle Marty." She promised before smiling and leaving to talk to Téa.

* * *

"I know!" Téa yelled, shaking her head.

"He actually asked you out again?" Ishizu asked, unable to believe it. Téa looked up at her and nodded, also unable to believe it.

"Is he insane? Like seriously insane?" Ishizu looked at Téa, who nodded.

"I'm positive he is! This proves it." She replied.

"Well, are you gonna go?" Ishizu asked, sitting on the edge of Téa's bed. Téa sighed and nodded.

"It's a good opportunity to drive him away." She replied, smiling at Ishizu, who nodded in encouragement.

"That is, if anything can drive him away." Téa added with a scowl.

* * *

"Well, did you?" Kaiba asked, looking over at Téa, who had a bored expression on her face.

"What?" She asked, not really listening to anything he had said to her through the entire lunch.

"Did you enjoy the lunch?" He asked again, watching as she shrugged in indifference.

"It was fine. I would have preferred pizza." She stretched and yawned.

"Would you like to go to the park?" He asked, looking over at her. She looked up at him, confused.

"And do what?" She looked away, pretending to be fascinated by a sign hanging above the restaurant.

"Well, we could get to know each other better. After all, we will be married in 3 days." He replied, watching as Téa scowled.

"Don't remind me." She mumbled, shaking her head. They had gotten engaged 4 days earlier at a small dinner comprised of her, Kaiba, her father, and Ishizu. Kaiba had asked if they could keep the engagement and wedding small until they went to New York, where he would throw a large party. Her father had agreed.

Téa looked ahead and her eyes grew wide in happiness before she took off.

"Téa!" Kaiba yelled as she began running. Téa heard him yelling but continued to run towards the person.

"Cial!" She squealed, throwing herself into the arms of her best friend.

"What are you doing here?" He returned the hug before he looked down at her.

"I'm on a date with my fiancé." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm guessing you didn't wanna go on the date?" Cial chuckled at her expression. He knew better than to force Téa to do something she didn't want to do.

"I'd rather chop my legs off." She mumbled and he laughed even more. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as an idea hit her.

"Hey, is a pretty boy in a white trench coat running towards us?" She asked. Cial looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"Is he looking?" She asked. Again, Cial nodded.

"Perfect." Téa smiled up at a confused Cial.

"Wha-" Cial began but didn't have a chance to finish as Téa pressed her lips against his.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. As she kissed him, she was surprised that she was actually enjoying it.

After a few seconds, she broke apart, a smile on her face.

"Perfect. That should get rid of him." She smiled, looking over her shoulder before turning to face Cial. The smile instantly left her face when she saw Cial's expression.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" He suddenly yelled, his handsome feature overcome with anger.

"I needed some way to get rid of him." Téa replied in a weak voice. However, her answer only served to make Cial even more angry.

"So, you kissed me to get rid of him?!" He asked, his voice cold and hard.

"Well, yeah." Téa replied, slightly confused. Why was Cial yelling at her? Never before had he yelled at her or gotten angry at her.

"What's wrong with you?" She moved away from him, giving him an irritated look.

"You and your stupidity!" He exploded, causing her to shrink back.

"Stu-stupidity?" She recovered and felt her own temper flare.

"What the hell does that mean?!" She yelled, her temper getting the better of her. Cial grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her towards him.

"Why don't you think about it?" He hissed down at her before abruptly letting go of her.

"No, tell me what you mean!" She quickly moved to block him as he turned away. He paused before looking at her with passion filled eyes. Téa felt herself almost stagger back under his intense gaze.

"Your stupidity, Téa. What you just did was stupid." He simply said.

"What the hell do you mean, Cial?!" Téa yelled at him.

"I mean, you're playing with people's feelings!" He exploded, turning to face her.

"You can't just kiss someone because you suddenly had an idea! People are not your toys that you can play with and throw aside whenever you want!" He continued.

"Cial," She looked up at him and grabbed his hand, tears flowing to her eyes. However, he pulled his hand away.

"Cial, I'm sorry." She apologized but he didn't look at her.

"Just leave me alone, Téa." He said over his shoulder before he walked away, leaving her alone.

Téa watched him leave and felt a pain in her chest.

"Stupid!" She mentally scolded herself. Why the hell did she go and kiss him? Thanks to her stupidity, she just lost her best friend.

She didn't notice the hand as it reached out and grabbed her until it was too late.

"Get off of me!" She yelled, snapping into her old self. However, the person spun her around, the grip still tight on her hand. She looked up and found herself staring into Kaiba's cold eyes. However, instead of the pleasant look that was normally in them, they looked angry and dangerous now.

Tea felt herself shrink back slightly under his intense glare. However, she quickly recovered and reverted to her old self.

"What the hell are you do-," She began before he cut her off.

"Shut up!" He yelled, taking her by surprise.

"Up until now, I've been nice to you, pushing aside everything you did and considering it to be a joke." He continued.

"But, that was too much." He said, referring to the kiss he had just witnessed. "If you were already involved with someone, you had no right to get engaged to me."

"Did you think it would be fun to play with my feelings?!" Tea's eyes grew wide and she began to shake her head before he stopped her.

"Don't lie to me!" He growled, causing her to visibly shrink away from him, both in fear and surprise. Where was this coming from? She had never seen this side to him. As she looked up into his anger filled cobalt eyes, she felt a sudden flow of emotions rush through her. Suddenly, he was no longer the uptight, boring CEO she had seen for the last few days. No, this Seto Kaiba was all male. All 6'1" of him.

"This engagement is over." She heard him say as she returned to reality. Confused, she watched as he turned and began to walk away. However, as she watched his retreating figure, she didn't feel happy. She realized that she didn't want him to leave her.

"Wait!" She yelled, running towards him. Kaiba stopped as he felt Téa wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face into his back.

"Don't leave me." She whispered into his back.

"And why not?" He asked in a cold voice, not bothering to look at her.

"That's the first time anyone has ever spoken up to me." Téa whispered. She felt him tense before he turned around to face her. She wasn't even aware of the tears pouring from her eyes until he reached down and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry. About everything. There is no one else. I just wanted you to break the engagement. But, now I don't. Please, don't leave me." She sobbed, the tears falling even more. He looked down at her and didn't respond.

Then, without warning, he reached down and kissed her. His kiss took her by surprise, but she responded at once. She felt him slip his tongue into her mouth and welcomed it.

As they broke apart, she felt a smile begin on her lips. For the first time since they had met, she smiled.

He looked down at her before pulling her into a hug.

* * *

"What?" Ishizu gasped as Téa sat on the bed. Tea looked up at her and nodded, a huge smile on her face.

"I love him." She squealed, hugging herself and collapsing onto the bed.

"But, how?! Before you left, you hated him!" Ishizu looked at Téa, unable to believe the complete 180 she had taken.

Téa had left with the intention of making Kaiba break the engagement only to return to say that he _had_ broken it before she convinced him to not break it. And, apparently, she had also fallen in love with him.

"But, what happened?" Ishizu asked, still confused.

"I got into a fight with Cial." Téa replied, her face emotionless.

"What?! What happened?!"Ishizu gasped, looking over at Téa, who had tears in her eyes.

"I kissed him to get Kaiba to break the engagement." She replied.

"And?" Ishizu gestured for her to continue.

"Cial got pissed off. He said I was playing with people's feelings." Téa looked at Ishizu, whose face suddenly changed.

"And?" She asked.

"He yelled at me and called me stupid because I kissed him." Téa said, tears rolling down her face.

"Aw, he didn't mean it." Ishizu said, hugging her younger cousin. However, her face changed as she looked down at Téa and sighed to herself. Cial's outburst could only mean one thing.

"He did. He looked so angry. I never saw him like that before." Téa was saying.

"Don't worry about it. Just think about your life with Kaiba." Ishizu smiled at her younger cousin before hugging he again, a worried expression on her face.

* * *

"Téa!" Téa looked up.

"Coming!" She yelled, running down the stairs. She was excited because Kaiba was supposed to take her to lunch. She found it funny how she had hated him just two days ago and now she couldn't wait to be with him.

Now that she had actually taken the time to know him, he was not a bad person. They had some things in common.

However, her face changed as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Hi, Téa." Cial said, his face emotionless. However, his voice sounded beyond regretful.

* * *

So, reviews! How do you guys like the updated version? Your feedback is greatly appreciated, so be sure to leave a review!  
-DramaQueen95


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, I'm rewriting this story. Overall, everything is going to be the same but only some characters will change. But, the details are more or less the same. To old readers: I hope you like the edited version of this story! To new readers: I'm glad you're reading and I hope you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Quick note: The story is a bit AU.

* * *

Téa looked at him before turning away and heading back up the stairs.

"Wait Téa!" Cial yelled, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

She froze as he touched her and felt tears gather in her eyes. No! She would not cry in front of him.

"Please remove your hand, Cial." She asked, her voice cold and composed. She heard him let out a sigh, but he didn't release his grip.

"Or what?" He challenged and she felt some of her control leave her.

"Or I will have you thrown out of here." She answered. She heard him gasp in surprise and was sure his eyes were wide.

"Come on, Téa. Don't be so cold. Just talk to me." He pleaded with her. Téa, however, steeled herself against his pleas and shook her head.

"I'm not being cold. Besides, there's nothing to talk about." She said, pulling her hand from his grip.

"Téa, at least give me a chance to apologize!" He yelled as she retreated up the stairs. She froze before slowly turning to face him.

"Apology accepted." She replied before turning away. However, she saw the anger flash in his eyes and knew that he was losing his temper. Good!

"For god's sake, Téa! Stop being difficult!" He moved towards her and she instantly folded her arms.

"Fine. You have five minutes." She replied, her face emotionless. He looked at her for a moment before he nodded and headed towards the study. Téa looked at his retreating figure, not moving.

"You kind of need to follow me to listen." Cial said, pausing at the door and looking at her. She looked at him before heading towards the study.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked as she took a seat. Cial looked down at her and sighed before taking a seat across from her.

"Téa, I'm really sorry about that day." He apologized, his eyes distraught as he looked at her. However, she made no sound or move and he continued talking.

"I'm sorry. I was kind of frustrated that day. Then, you came and kissed me. After you kissed me, I was confused. I didn't know what to do or how to react to the kiss. Because of that, I got angry at you, which wasn't right. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He said, looking at her.

"I'm really am sorry, Téa." He said, looking up at her. She looked at him before she also sighed.

"It's fine, Cial." She smiled, shaking her head. He looked at her, not quite ready to accept she had forgiven him so easily.

"Are you sure?" He finally asked. Téa smiled and nodded, heading over to him.

"It's fine, Cial!" She replied, giving him a light punch on the shoulder. He chuckled and pulled her into his lap, hugging her. Téa felt herself tense as he hugged her, but relaxed after a few seconds.

She had her best friend back.

"So, what's up? I haven't seen you in so long." He smiled at her and winked. They had seen each other only the day before.

"Hmm, well I took a long trip to Europe. Then, I cut my hair," She stopped as he started laughing.

"Really? Because it seems longer to me." He smirked at her and she glared.

"It grew back." She replied and he laughed again.

"I see. Anything else?" He raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

"I'm getting married the day after tomorrow." She said and felt him tense. She turned and saw his face had become almost sad.

"Two days?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Yep. Two days." She smiled and noticed that he still looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"Well, everything. I only have you for two days more before you're gone?" He asked and she felt something inside her break at his tone and the look he gave her.

"Don't say it like that. I'll still get to see you. It's not like I'm leaving Domino City or anything." She tried to maintain a cheerful attitude and smiled at him.

"I know. But, it won't be the same as before. You're going to be married." He replied and she felt her heart sink. It was true. They would still be friends, but it wouldn't be the same as before.

"I know, but we're getting older. Life is going to change." She somberly replied before giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"How about we hang out all day tomorrow and have lunch and everything to make up for my stupid behavior?" He suddenly asked, a wide grin on his face. Téa chuckled and nodded. Leave it to Cial to know exactly what to say and do to make her feel better.

"As long as you pay." She winked at him. He looked at her before he laughed and nodded.

"It's a date then." He smirked before pulling her into another hug.

"She's not home." Téa looked up as she heard Ishizu's voice.

"Really? I thought she would be home. But, it's fine." Téa's eyes grew wide as she heard her father's voice.

"Shit! My father!" Téa gasped, trying to pull herself out of Cial's hug.

"Relax." Cial smirked at her, holding her firmly on his lap.

"Cial, let go! You know he'll kill you!" Téa hissed at him.

"I'll be in my study." She heard her father saying followed by Ishizu telling him to get some food before he began working.

"So, the old man's coming in here." An evil glint appeared in Cial's eyes and he smiled at her.

"Cial, you're dead!" The minute she said it, the door of the study opened and Téa heard a gasp.

"Shit." She breathed as she saw her shocked father and a shocked Ishizu staring back at her. Ishizu quickly closed her eyes and turned away while Mr. Mazaki's face turned red with anger.

Téa gasped and tried to pull herself from Cial's lap. However, Cial held strong and she looked down at him with pleading eyes. He simply smirked at her, enjoying himself.

"Hi daddy." She mumbled, looking up to see a blood vein throbbing in her father's forehead.

"Téa! What the hell are you doing in his lap?!" Her father thundered, looking at the pair.

"I was hugging him." Téa mumbled in response, turning away.

"What?!" Her father demanded, but she knew that he had heard her. Besides, she knew better than to repeat what she had just said.

"Well, get out of his lap, at least!" Her father hissed and she quickly stood and moved away from Cial, almost tripping over herself in the process.

"You! What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Her father demanded, looking at Cial, who smiled at him in response.

"Aw, Mr. Mazaki, that hurt. Is that how you treat your future son in law?" Téa closed her eyes and turned away as her father exploded.

"What nonsense are you saying?! Why are you in my house? I told you never to come in here again after you destroyed my study the last time and kissed my daughter!" He thundered at Cial, who seemed unfazed by his outburst.

"Come on, Mr. Mazaki. I was 8 and she kissed me." Cial replied, shaking his head. "Besides, I didn't destroy it this time and I didn't kiss her."

Téa watched as her father calmed down and noticed an evil gleam in Cial's eyes.

"Don't." She mouthed, knowing what he would say next. He winked at her and completely ignored her.

"I was gonna until you interrupted us." Téa felt like choking Cial as the words left his mouth. Judging from the look on her father's face, he was about to do it.

"You bastard! I interrupted you?! You were planning on kissing my daughter?!" Her father growled, moving towards Cial, murder in his eyes.

"Daddy! Calm down!" Téa yelled as he rushed towards Cial. She quickly ran and shoved herself in front of Cial before he father could grab him.

"Why were you hugging my daughter?!" Her father was yelling while attempting to grab Cial.

"Uncle Marty! Calm down!" Ishizu yelled, attempting to restrain her uncle, who had managed to grab Cial's shirt.

"Cial, you better go!" Téa yelled, pushing Cial towards the door while holding her father back. She quickly maneuvered away and made it over to Cial, who smiled at her.

"Aw, but the fun's just starting." He said before turning towards her father and smiling at him.

"Come on, daddy. You know your daughter and I have been lovers for years." He smirked. Téa watched as her father's eyes grew wide before he lunged for Cial again.

"You bastard!" He yelled.

"Uncle Marty! Don't forget your blood pressure!" Ishizu was saying as Téa shoved Cial from the room.

"Do you have a death wish?" She asked when they had left the room. Cial was beside her, laughing his head off. It reminded her of old times. Cial, for some reason, enjoyed tormenting her father.

"Téa! My child! Don't go with that monster!" She heard her father yelling from the study. She quickly poked her head into the room and saw him sitting on the chair, Ishizu attempting to console him.

"Why does she hang out with that beast?" He was asking while Ishizu shook her head and rubbed his back. She looked up and caught sight of Téa before rolling her eyes.

"Thanks." Téa mouthed before she turned and ran towards Cial.

Once they were outside the house, Cial broke into a fit of laughter.

"Really? Must you irritate him so much?" Téa tried to sound angry but smiled instead. Cial was beside himself with laughter and just nodded.

"It's too much fun. He always responds and his face always become beet red." He said when he had finally caught his breath back.

"You're unbelievable." Téa mumbled, shaking her head at him.

"He'll probably kill me when I get home." She sighed. Cial looked at her before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Don't be stupid. You know how your doting father is. When you get back, he'll ask you if I did anything. If I touched you or hugged you." Cial laughed again, throwing his head back. Téa looked at him and felt her heart skip a beat. He truly was handsome.

"Téa?" A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. Téa looked over and her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Seto." She breathed, looking at the figure standing in front of her. Cial stopped laughing and turned his attention on Kaiba.

"What are you doing out here? Are you going somewhere?" Kaiba asked, his eyes were focused on Cial, a slightly aggressive and irritated look in them. Cial's eyes were a mirror of Kaiba's.

"I should be going." Cial said, clearing his throat. He turned and smiled at Téa.

"Tomorrow. Don't forget!" He smiled before turning and heading towards the exit. As he did so, he looked at Kaiba, who also gave him a look.

"Got it!" Téa called after his retreating figure before she turned and focused her attention on Kaiba. However, he had a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Téa asked, unsure what to do. He narrowed his eyes at her before responding.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not. I just witness a scene where my future wife is laughing and joking with the man she kissed yesterday. Not to mention the fact that you're going out with him somewhere tomorrow." He growled, shocking her.

Téa looked up at him, her face angry before she smiled, her anger disappearing.

"Don't think that way. He came over to apologize for what happened yesterday. We got into a huge fight and he felt bad. Tomorrow is his way of apologizing." Téa smiled, reassuring him.

"Are you sure? There's nothing more going on between you two?" Kaiba asked. Téa nodded before wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh, are you jealous, Seto Kaiba?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He simply looked down at her and she laughed.

"You're the only one I love." She reassured him before leaning in to kiss him. He smiled and returned the kiss.

* * *

"Bless you Kaiba! You rescued my daughter from that monster!" Her father sobbed for the 12th time. Téa looked at him before rolling her eyes.

Kaiba looked down at him, unsure what to do. They were currently in the living room. Her father had rushed towards them the minute Kaiba entered with her in his arms. Since then, her father had been singing Kaiba's praises and insulting Cial to the ends of the earth.

"I didn't. I was just walking in and saw her. She came in with me. I didn't rescue her." He replied. However, her father refused to listen.

"That beast always wants to steal my daughter. He kidnapped her and ran off with her. He's the devil!" Her father sobbed. Tea groaned and shook her head. This was just too much!

"Stop exaggerating, daddy. I left with him. He didn't kidnap me. If anyone kidnapped anyone, I kidnapped him." Téa said and saw Kaiba's eyes widen slightly.

"No, my darling daughter. Don't take the blame. It was that rascal." Her father continued, starting another round of abuse Cial. It was his favorite game.

Téa glared at her father before smiling.

"Daddy," She began.

"Yes, my love?" Her father asked, turning to look at her. Téa looked at him before giving him an innocent smile.

"Thank you for protecting me from that bad boy. I love you." She relished the effect of her words and smiled as her father's face changed.

"Why are you abusing me? What wrong did I do? Am I a bad father for wanting to protect my daughter?" He sobbed, shaking his head. Kaiba looked at him, unsure if he should comfort him or let him be.

He turned and caught Ishizu's eyes, silently asking her what to do. She smiled and shook her head, telling him to let uncle Marty be.

"He'll get over it soon." She mouthed. Almost as if on cue, Mr. Mazaki stopped sobbing and looked up at them.

"Kaiba, I need to talk to you privately about a matter before you go out with Téa." Kaiba nodded and stood, following her father into the study.

"What do you think they're gonna talk about?" Ishizu asked as the pair disappeared into the study. Téa, not really interested, shrugged.

"He's probably gonna tell Seto where he can't touch me and what he can't do to me." Téa sniggered. Ishizu looked over at her before picking up a cushion and hitting her lightly in the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Téa asked, turning to face her cousin.

"Because, you just might be right." Ishizu chuckled.

* * *

"What?" Kaiba asked, sitting up. Mr. Mazaki sighed and nodded.

"I'm afraid it's true. My company is bankrupt." He said, shaking his head in defeat.

"I was given 6 months to make the business profitable once again. Unfortunately, it failed and the business crashed. It's going to be liquidated." He said.

"However, I don't want you to think that I married my daughter to you because of this. This has nothing to do with the business or the bankruptcy or my debt. It's going to be paid. However, I'm not going to be around for much longer. I need to at least make sure my daughter has a stable relationship and marriage. You're my friend's adoptive son. You're practically family." He said, a smile on his face. Kaiba looked at him but didn't respond.

"You're now part of the family. You should know about the nature and truth about my business." Mr. Mazaki continued. Kaiba nodded and was about to say something when his phone suddenly rang.

"Excuse me." He said, moving away to answer the call.

"Seto Kaiba." He said. He listened as the person on the other line spoke. After about a few seconds, his face changed.

"Very well." Kaiba said, standing. He hung up the phone and turned to face Mr. Mazaki.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Mazaki asked, also getting to his feet. Kaiba quickly shook his head.

"I have some business I need to take care of. Please tell Téa I'm sorry and I'll make it up to her." He replied before he nodded and walked towards the door. Mr. Mazaki nodded and watched Kaiba leave.

* * *

"Well?" Cial asked, looking over at Téa. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Not scary at all!" She scoffed as they walked out of the movie theater. Cial looked at her as if she were insane.

"Everyone was screaming. You were the only one who enjoyed the sight of blood gushing out." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Téa turned and smirked at him.

"We see that every time we fight." She replied.

"Not that much blood!" Cial exclaimed while Téa shook her head.

"I think you're just weird." He smiled at her and she turned to glare at him.

"Kidding." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

"What are we gonna do now?" She asked as he caught up with her. He shrugged and she chuckled.

"Park?" He suggested and she nodded. As they headed towards the park, Téa noticed how many women were looking at her and Cial. She looked up at him and saw that he hadn't noticed. Typical Cial.

He never noticed what a frenzy he sent women into.

"What a beautiful day." Téa smiled as they got to the park. She sat down and pulled Cial down beside her. Cial chuckled and looked over at her. As he did, he felt his breath freeze in his throat.

Téa looked beautiful as the sun shone down on her. Her brown hair gently blew in the air. Her cerulean eyes sparkled with joy as she looked around and her pink lips were in a beautiful smile. He couldn't believe that she was getting married the next day. It wasn't right.

He didn't want to lose his best friend.

"Hello?" Cial returned to reality to see Téa staring at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" He asked. Téa looked at him before rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"You really are an ass." She smirked before giving him a light smack in the head.

"Hey!" He called as she got to her feet and started running.

"Téa! Get back here!" Cial laughed, running after her. She smiled and turned around to stick her tongue out at him. However, her eyes grew wide as he caught up with her.

"Caught you." Cial smirked as he grabbed her. Téa laughed and pretended to fight him as he pulled her closer.

"Let go, Cial!" She pretended to hit him as he pulled her closer.

"Not a chance." He chuckled down at her.

"Really? We'll see about that." She smirked as she began to move backward. He looked confused and she couldn't help bu chuckle at his expression.

"What are you-" Cial began but didn't get a chance to finish as Téa tripped over a log and pulled him forward.

"Ow!" Téa let out a yell as Cial fell on top of her.

"Damn it! That hurt!" She said, looking up at him with a frown.

"It's your fault for pulling me." He smirked down at her.

"Shut up. And get off me." She angrily huffed at him. Cial looked down at her before raising a playful eyebrow.

"Or what?" He challenged, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Or so help me, I will beat you so badly that you won't be able to walk." She replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Really? Do you honestly think so?" He asked, looking down at her with a taunting smile.

"Oh, go to hell, Cial!" She angrily grumbled up at him.

"Just for that, I won't get off of you." He chuckled as she growled and attempted to hit him.

"Calm down, Téa." He chuckled, pinning her hands down. He looked down into her eyes, smiling at her childish tantrum. However, her eyes changed as she looked up at him. They suddenly became serious and he saw uncertainty, confusion, and something else in them.

Téa noticed Cial's eyes change as he looked at her. They became more serious, all signs of playfulness gone.

"Cial, I-" Téa began before he shook his head.

"Shh." He said before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. Téa gasped in surprise but closed her eyes and succumbed to the kiss. The pressure on her wrist eased and she wrapped her arm around his head, pulling him closer.

His tongue entered her mouth and she groaned into the kiss as he began to tease her mouth with his tongue. She closed her eyes and pulled him in closer, her tongue running along his lower lip. She felt him groan and chuckled to herself.

However, as she did, he took control once again and attacked her mouth with his. She gasped in surprise before purring in pleasure. As she did, she heard a deep groan in his throat and he pressed himself into her.

Feeling herself losing control, she wrapped her hands around his neck and moved her hand through his hair. As she did so, she felt her ring snag on some of his hair. The ring! Her eyes flew open as she remembered her engagement ring. Cial must have sensed something was wrong because he stopped kissing her and looked down at her.

"Téa are you-" Cial began before she shook her head.

"Get off of me, Cial." She whispered. He looked at her before he sighed and got off of her. He stood and quickly pulled her to her feet.

"Téa, I-" Cial began before she stopped him.

"Just forget what happened." She whispered, turning to walk away. However, Cial's hand shot out and clamped around her wrist.

"Téa, I love you." She froze at his words before she slowly turned to face him, her eyes distraught and full of turmoil and confusion.

"Not just now, I've always loved you. Since our childhood." He continued. Téa looked at him and shook her head.

"Cial, we can't. I'm engaged." She whispered. His face dropped and he nodded in defeat.

"I know." He whispered. Téa looked down at her wrist. He still had not let go of it.

"But, I want you to answer one question." He stopped and looked at her.

"Have you ever loved me?" He asked, his eyes full of such passion and emotion. Téa looked at him and felt her heart break upon seeing his usually cheerful face overcome with pain and sorrow.

"Yes, I have." She whispered, her heart aching. However, his face changed and a smile broke out on his face.

"That's good enough for me." He whispered. Téa felt all of her control disappear at his words and she broke down.

"Cial." Téa wrapped her arms around him as she broke down.

"Shh. Don't cry." He whispered, wrapping his arms protectively around her. He smoothed her hair and tucked her head under his chin.

"You know," He began, looking down at her.

"What?" She asked, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"You look really ugly when you cry." He smirked as her face became angry.

"Cial!" She yelled before she sniffed and buried her face in his chest once again. "You're so mean."

"I know. I know." He mumbled as he held her in his arms and cursed his luck.

* * *

"Kaiba said he was going to meet us at the church." Ishizu said. Téa nodded and looked down at her dress.

"You look beautiful." Ishizu smiled, looking at her younger cousin. Téa turned and glared at her cousin.

"I hate it." She hissed, causing Ishizu's joyful face to become an instant frown.

"It's your wedding. Don't make me smack you." Ishizu warned her, shaking her head.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby cousin is getting married!" She suddenly squealed. Téa looked at her before rolling her eyes.

"Calm down. It's not a big deal." She mumbled. Again, the excited expression on Ishizu's face became a frown.

"You really irk me sometimes." She mumbled. Téa turned and smirked at her older cousin.

"Really, you look pretty. Aunty would have been happy to be here." Ishizu whispered, her voice becoming soft. Téa turned and wiped the tears streaming down her cousin's cheek.

"At least I have you. You're like my mother." She whispered, hugging her older cousin. When she pulled away, Ishizu reached out and wiped the tears Téa hadn't even realized she had shed.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you and your crazy yelling and fighting." Ishizu sniffed.

"Am I going somewhere?" Téa asked, looking up at her cousin with a puzzled look.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Ishizu asked. Téa scoffed and shook her head.

"As if I'd leave my house!" She smirked at Ishizu, who chuckled and nodded.

"Of course." Ishizu smiled down at her.

* * *

"Where is he?" Téa growled as she walked around the front of the altar. There were only four people in the church: the priest, Ishizu, Cial, and herself. The groom was missing. Her father had gotten called away at the last minute for urgent business concerning the company.

"He's probably running a bit late." Ishizu reassured her cousin.

"Or maybe he finally caught his himself and realized he was marrying you." Cial mumbled. Ishizu elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up." She hissed, glaring at him.

"By the way, who invited him?" Ishizu asked, turning to face Téa. Téa smirked and gestured towards herself.

"There's no better best man than my Cial." Téa smirked.

"Whatever." Ishizu scoffed before rolling her eyes at Cial, who shot her an equally annoyed look.

"Seriously, where is he?" Téa asked. Cial and Ishizu both shrugged.

"Dear, where is the groom?" The priest asked, looking over at Téa.

"He'll be here soon. He's just running a bit late." She smiled.

"Very well." The priest replied, nodding.

"Damn it." Téa growled under her breath. Where was he?

She looked over at Cial and gestured for him to tell her the time.

"It 2:10 pm. He was supposed to be here at 2." Cial said. Téa growled and continued pacing before she sat on the stairs.

"Don't worry. He'll be here soon." Ishizu said, sitting beside her. Téa smiled and nodded.

"I wonder what's keeping him." Téa said.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's really important. It must be something with his work or so." Ishizu reassured her. Cial nodded before plopping down beside her.

"Yea, don't worry about it, Téa." He smiled at her.

"You're right." Téa smiled before leaning against him.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but it's already 3 pm. I can't wait any longer." The priest said.

Ishizu looked up at him before standing and clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry. He's just running really late. Can you just give us 10 more minutes?" She asked, smiling at the priest. However, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but it's past the time." He replied.

"Please. He's going to be here soon." Ishizu pleaded.

"I'm sorry dear. But, there are other people who want to get married." The priest sighed.

"Plea-" Ishizu began before Tea stood and shook her head.

"Forget it, Ish." She said, shaking her head.

"But, Téa-" Ishizu began before Tea shook her head.

"It's okay, Ish. He's not going to come in 10 minutes. He's not coming at all. If he was coming, he would have been here at 2 like he was supposed to." Téa said, her voice emotionless.

"Téa." Ishizu whispered as Téa turned and pulled her veil off.

"Look like there's not going to be a wedding after all." She said before she began to walk towards the entrance of the church.

"Téa!" Cial moved to run after her but Ishizu grabbed him.

"Leave her alone for a few minutes." She whispered.

Once outside, Téa let all of her tears loose.

Where was he? Did something happen to him?

She wiped her face and looked up before her face changed.

"Seto." She whispered, looking at the figure standing in front of her. It was Kaiba. However, he was not dressed in the suit they had chosen for the wedding. Rather, he was dressed in an all black suit with his white custom made trench coat.

"Where were you?" She whispered, running towards him. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. However, he didn't react, which shocked Téa.

"Did something happen, Seto?" Téa asked, pulling away from him and looking at him.

"Don't call me Seto. My name is Kaiba." He responded, causing her to freeze.

"What?" She asked, surprised at his cold attitude. She looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Did something happen? Why weren't you at the wedding?" She asked. He didn't respond.

"I waited for you." She added. Instantly, his face changed and he burst into laughter, further shocking her.

"You waited? For an hour? How stupid are you? Didn't you realize I wasn't going to come?" He asked after he finished laughing.

"What's wrong with you, Seto? What are you saying?" Téa whispered, her eyes growing wide. Kaiba looked at her and chuckled.

"I'm saying that I had no intention whatsoever to marry you." He replied and Téa felt the ground slip from beneath her.

"What?" She breathed. Kaiba gave her a cold look before he nodded.

"But, the proposal and the engagement." She whispered, shaking her head in confusion.

"It was all business." He replied and she felt her heart sink.

"What?" was all she managed to ask. He nodded and began talking.

"My company was going through some financial difficulty. To secure my company and make it stable, I was going to marry you, the heir of Gardner Designs." He smirked.

"What?" Téa breathed, unable to believe it. So, he hadn't loved her?

"However, you father told me some interesting news two days ago. Apparently, your father's company is bankrupt and about to be liquidated. It made no sense to marry you when I wouldn't gain anything." Téa felt her heart breaking as she looked at his cold and cruel face. It had all been a lie. Everything they had shared was a lie.

"I was wondering who I could marry to stabilize my company. However, that's no longer necessary. I got a call saying that my stocks went back up. Apart from that, my new business product was approved. Therefore, this act was no longer necessary." He said. Téa felt herself slowly sinking to the ground.

"So, it was all an act? You used me?" She asked, tears streaming down her face as she looked up into his cold, calculating eyes.

"Of course. Who in their right mind would marry you? You're as unfeminine as you could possibly get." He scoffed down at her.

"How could you?!" Téa yelled, shaking her head as she looked at him.

"Don't be so sad. It was all business." He smiled before he turned and began to walk away. Téa stared at him, dumbfounded. She loved him with all her heart but he saw her as someone he could use to get what he wanted.

"You can't do this!" She got to her feet and ran after him. No, she refused to believe that he didn't care at all. She grabbed his sleeve.

"I love you." She sobbed, burying her face in his arm. He looked down at her as she slid to her knees, a look of disgust on his face.

"I don't love you." He scoffed as he pulled his hand from her grasp.

"Please, don't do this." Téa sobbed, shaking her head. However, he paid her no mind and turned away.

"Have a good life." He called over his shoulder before he disappeared into the limo that was waiting for him.

"Wait!" Téa yelled, getting to her feet. She began to run towards the limo, but it was too late. She watched as it pulled off, driving away.

"Don't leave me!" She yelled. However, he was gone.

"No! Come back!" She fell to her knees, sobbing. She turned her head and saw Cial and Ishizu running towards her.

"Téa! Téa! What happened? Why are you crying?" Cial and Ishizu were asking. However, her brain was unable to process anything.

"Seto, he, I-" She looked up at them and felt her heart break. She felt herself retreating behind a wall and stared back at Ishizu and Cial with a blank expression.

"Téa!" Ishizu was shaking her but she no longer felt anything.

"Téa! What's wrong?" Cial was asking her. She felt tears streaming down her face but couldn't feel them.

"I want my mother." She said before she felt herself falling forward.

"Téa!" Cial caught her as she passed out.

* * *

"Seto! Seto!" Téa groaned as she rolled in the bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ishizu asked, looking over at the doctor. He nodded and stood.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest, mentally and physically. I suggest taking her away for a vacation. Take her mind off of it." He said. Ishizu nodded and followed the doctor to the door.

"And, under no circumstances is she to be exposed to any kind of stress." The doctor said before he left. Ishizu thanked him before she turned towards Cial, who was sitting beside Téa.

"I swear. I'll kill him if I get my hand on him!" Cial growled as he looked down at Téa. Ishizu sighed and took a seat on the other side of Tea's bed.

"He was a jerk. That was a really disgusting thing to do. I can't believe he used her. She was right to hate him from the beginning." Ishizu said, shaking her head as she smoothed back some of Téa hair.

"Seto." Téa mumbled in her sleep. Cial sighed and looked down at her.

"She's still calling his name." He said, shaking his head.

"She needs rest." Ishizu said, standing. Cial nodded and stood also.

However, as the pair turned to leave, Téa popped out of bed.

"Téa! Are you okay?" Both yelled, running towards her.

"Seto." She whispered, looking at them. Neither answered and lowered their eyes.

"So, it wasn't a dream." Téa said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love." Ishizu said, hugging her sobbing cousin.

"I can't believe I was so happy to marry him." Téa sobbed, shaking her head.

"I know. But, we all thought he was nice. Turns out he fooled us all." Ishizu sighed into her cousin's hair.

"Where's my father?" Téa asked, looking up. Ishizu froze before turning to face Cial, who looked down.

"What?" Téa asked, uneasy about their silence.

"What happened? Where's my daddy?!" She asked, her voice growing hysterical.

"Téa, shhh. Calm down." Ishizu placed her hand on Téa arms and looked at her.

"I'll tll you, but you have to promise not to stress and panic." She looked down at Téa, who nodded.

"Uncle Marty's in the hospital. The shock about Kaiba and the stress from the business was too much for him. He had a heart attack. He's in critical condition." Ishizu said.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back in the present. 5**** years have passed since the incident.**

Téa looked up from where she had slid down. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she remembered her past.

After that day, it had all gone downhill. Her father had died shortly afterward, due to another heart attack. She had been in shock for months.

The house was sold as was the company. She was advised to leave Domino City along with Ishizu as the doctor felt a new environment would greatly help her health and help her forget her past. Cial had also gone with them.

He had gotten them an apartment in New York and had worked three jobs in order to support them. It was also he who had introduced Téa and Amanda to Hokuto, his uncle. It was Cial who had gotten Téa into modeling and helped her achieve the life she had now.

He was the reason she was the famous model she was now and why she had everything she had.

All thanks to Cial, her best friend. He had stayed with her, living in the mansion with her and Ishizu. Ishizu had talked to her about marrying Cial and, although she loved Cial with all her heart, Téa found that her heart couldn't forget Kaiba.

She stood and wiped her eyes. She knew Ishizu would be angry to know that Kaiba had returned.

She didn't even want to think of how Cial would react. He hated Kaiba more than anything because of the pain he had caused Téa.

Téa sniffed and headed over to her desk.

She wouldn't let him catch her again this time. She plopped down into the seat and instantly felt courage and strength. She wasn't no longer a silly 17 year old. No, she was a strong and independent 22 year old who didn't let others control her life or her happiness.

His false words of love wouldn't work this time. She remembered how he had looked at her the day he had rejected her and told her straight up it was all business.

No, she wasn't going to have her heart broken twice by the same man.

* * *

So, reviews! How do you guys like the updated version? Your feedback is greatly appreciated, so be sure to leave a review!  
-DramaQueen95


	6. Chapter 6

Tea put on a smile as she walked out of her office, all signs of her crying erased. She cleared her throat and headed towards her the elevator. She gasped as she entered and collided with a figure.

"Sorry." She grumbled.

"Why?" A voice asked. Tea looked up and found her older cousin smiling back at her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have a shoot?" Tea asked, shaking her head. Amanda chuckled and shook her head.

"I did have the shoot, but when I got there, Bill canceled. Apparently, he made a mistake with the theme." She said while Tea rolled her eyes.

"There's a surprise." Tea scoffed, shaking her head. Amanda ignored her cousin and looped her arm through Tea's.

"We can hang out now." She smiled. Sighing, Tea shook her head while pulling her hand from her cousin's loop.

"Can't. I have my meeting with Mr. Wayne." She said, shooting her cousin a look telling her that them having lunch wasn't going to happen.

However, Amanda shook her head and looped her arm through Tea's own once again.

"I made a little call and your lunch has been postponed." She smiled.

"What? Why? Now, my new line won't be released until next month!" Tea groaned, shaking her head while Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, it's clothes. It can wait. I mean, it won't kill you if your line isn't released this month. Besides, you already have like 4 lines out already." Amanda sighed. Tea turned and stared at her cousin, unable to believe her ears.

"Did you just say it's only clothes? Really? That came from your mouth?" Tea smirked, knowing she was pissing Amanda off. Sure enough, Amanda's eyes narrowed before she shook her head.

"I didn't mean that. Clothes is amazing. What I meant was that I didn't know that you cared about clothing that much." She smiled.

"Perhaps, you're becoming an actual girl?" Amanda asked, smiling. Tea looked at her cousin before bursting out into laughter.

"I don't give a damn about clothing. But, I am a model and I need to release some lines of clothing. It just so happens that my lines are all successful because people like my clothing." Tea said, shrugging while Amanda sighed.

"It's been years and you're still the same." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Tea asked as the elevator door opened into the lobby. Amanda shrugged as they left the elevator.

"I don't know." She said, shaking her head. Tea turned to stare at her cousin before letting out a frustrated groan.

"Of course! You never plan anything. You just go along, making it up as you go. I can't believe I canceled my meeting for your unplanned lunch." Tea said, leaning her head in her hand.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Amanda said, pushing aside her cousin's comment.

"I'm not! I'm just supposed to be working, not wasting time!" Tea said, shaking her head. Once again, Amanda brushed aside her comment.

"Working? Seriously, that's all you ever do! You're going out with Ryuu tonight and you consider it to be work although everyone else knows it's a date!" Her cousin practically yelled it in her face.

"It is work." Tea defended herself, turning away as she felt the sudden hotness creep up her face.

"Really? If it's just work, then why are you blushing?" Amanda smiled at her victory, thrilled she had found her cousin's weak spot. Tea spun around, ready to deny the accusation.

"Oh, save it for someone who actually believes you." Amanda said before Tea could utter a word to defend herself. Realizing she had lost, Tea shook her head before turning away, a grouchy look on her face.

"Fine, we'll go to lunch." She growled, glaring at Amanda, who was now beaming.

"Perfect!" She squealed.

* * *

"I don't know why you don't like fish." Amanda said as the waitress took away Tea's plate. She had brought a wrong order by mistake.

"I just don't like it. I don't know why. Why are you vegetarian?" Tea asked, smiling at her cousin.

"I just find it to be healthier." Amanda shrugged before she returned to eating her salad.

"So, how's your day so far?" Amanda asked as the waitress delivered Tea's order. Tea shrugged as she cut into her Parmesan chicken.

"Nothing really exciting. After all, it just started." She said, avoiding her cousin's eyes. Amanda nodded and stabbed at her salad.

"Oh, guess what?" She suddenly exclaimed. Tea looked up, waiting for Amanda to tell her.

"Ok, so I was heading into your building when I saw this guy who, I swear to god, looked like Seto Kaiba." She said, shaking her eyes. Tea's eyes grew wide and she let out a gasp.

"What?" Was all she could say. Amanda nodded.

"I know! How weird is that? I mean, him of all people?" Amanda asked, shaking her head.

"Pretty weird." Tea replied, not looking at her older cousin. Amanda chuckled and nodded before she caught herself. She looked up and noticed Tea's nervous expression.

"Unless, it was him." Amanda said, her voice unsure. Tea shook her head, pushing her cousin's suspicion aside.

"Of course not! We left him in Domino City." She scoffed. Amanda nodded and returned her attention to her salad.

"This salad is really good. You should try it." Amanda said, looking up at Tea.

"No. I don't really want a salad right now." She said, shaking her head.

"Oh, come on." Amanda pleaded. However, Tea shook her head.

"By the way, what did Kaiba want?" Amanda asked as she took a bite of her tomato.

"Nothing really." Tea replied, not aware of what she was saying. Suddenly, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

However, it was too late. Amanda's eyes grew wide before a smile crossed her face.

"So, it wasn't him, huh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Tea sighed and placed her head in her hand.

"Okay, so he did come to my office." She mumbled.

"Why? And how did he find you?" Amanda asked, putting her fork down.

"He needed a favor. And I don't know." Tea replied.

"Which was?" Amanda prompted, waiting for her cousin to spill all the details. Tea took a deep breath before she told her cousin what happened.

"He came to tell me that he needed a wife and he wanted us to get married." She spit out. She watched as Amanda's face experienced a wave of emotions, including surprise, shock, and finally, anger.

"He what?" Amanda yelled. Tea was aware that all eyes in the restaurant has suddenly turned towards them.

"Shhhh." Tea said, attempting to calm her older cousin down. However, Amanda was anything but calm.

"Don't tell me to shh. No! This man left you at the goddamn altar and now he comes back several years later and expects you to marry him?" She yelled. Tea nodded while attempting to calm her cousin down.

"Amanda, please calm down. We can talk about this in the car." Tea said.

"No! Is he crazy? He leaves you at the altar and still thinks you're going to marry him?" Amanda yelled. Tea let out an annoyed groan before burying her face in her palms.

"Amanda, let's go." She said, getting to her feet and pulling her cousin up as well.

"Thank you." Tea said to the waitress as she paid her before heading towards the door, pulling her raging cousin behind her.

"Alright, so lunch was ruined." Tea sighed as she got into the car.

"To hell with the lunch! I'm more concerned about this beast who returns and expects you to marry him! Is he completely demented?" Amanda hissed as Tea drove out of the parking lot. Tea shrugged, wishing she had not told her older cousin.

It was obvious that she would not let it go.

"Amanda, it's not a big deal. Calm down." Tea said, attempting to calm her cousin down. Amanda was anything but calm.

"Calm down? Are you forgetting how long you were miserable? How hurt you were? All because of him! He didn't think twice about leaving you! He just left! And now he comes back two years later, expecting that you'd be ready to pick up where he left off?" She demanded. Tea didn't respond.

"I'm not going to marry him." She finally said. Amanda scoffed.

"Of course not! Why would he even ask? He should already know your answer!" She growled. Tea almost felt like laughing. It seemed that her cousin was more upset over her ex returning than Tea was.

"He'd better hope that Cial doesn't see him or anything." Amanda mumbled. Tea felt her heart stop as she realized her cousin was right.

If Cial got to hear what happened or if he even saw Seto, all of hell would break loose.

When Kaiba had left her, Cial had wanted to do nothing but kill him. If he knew that Kaiba had returned and asked her to marry him.

Tea shuddered at the idea of what Cial might do.

"Listen, don't mention anything to Cial." Tea said, looking over at Amanda, who was beginning to calm down.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"Don't say anything about Kaiba to Cial. You know that he completely hates him. If he knows what happened and what he asked me, he would probably kill him." Tea said.

"I would help him." Amanda mumbled.

"Manda, please don't say anything." Tea begged, turning towards her cousin. Amanda sighed before she nodded.

"I won't say anything." She said.

"Thanks." Tea smiled, hugging her cousin.

"Still can't believe that bastard returned after so many years and wants you to marry him." Amanda growled, shaking her head.

"We're at the studio." Tea said as she stopped the car. Amanda looked up at the studio. She hadn't even realized that they were heading there.

"Thanks. I'll see you at home." Amanda said as she got out of the car.

"And if that asshole returns, call me." Amanda said. Tea chuckled before nodding. She watched as Amanda walked away, grumbling curses under her breath.

It was obvious that she was not going to let this go so easily.

* * *

"Were there any calls for me while I was out?" Tea asked as she entered her office.

"Yes ma'am. A Mr. Kaiba called requesting a lunch with you tomorrow. Mr. Wayne called about the lunch with you that you didn't attend and Mr. Salls called about your perfume launch." Andrea said. Tea let out a groan before turning towards Andrea.

"Tell Mr. Wayne that our lunch has been rescheduled to next Monday and that I apologize for not being able to have lunch with him today. Call Mr. Salls and tell him that I'm going to be a bit late. Tell him I'll be there at 1:30 and that I'm really sorry." Tea said, looking down at her phone. It was already 12:45.

"Understood ma'am. And Mr. Kaiba?" Andrea asked as Tea turned to retreat towards her desk. Tea turned towards Andrea before she smiled and shrugged.

"Tell him that I can't have lunch with him tomorrow. No need to tell him sorry." She smiled. Andrea nodded and headed towards the door.

"Anything else ma'am?" She asked before she opened the door. Tea nodded.

"Yep. Get me a latte." She said. Andrea nodded and left, leaving Tea alone with her thoughts.

Mind racing, she began to pace back and forth, the events from earlier running through her head like a movie.

"Why did he have to come back?" She asked herself. Sighing, she turned towards her desk and took a seat in her chair before resting her head on the desk.

Just then, her cell phone rang. Tea gasped and her head shot up as she looked around for the source of the noise. Her eyes fell on her phone before a scoff escaped her mouth and she rolled her eyes.

"Tea Gardner." She answered.

"Why'd you cancel the lunch?" A voice asked. She let out a growl before she rolled her eyes.

"Because, I have no intentions of having lunch with you. And how did you get my number?" She asked. A chuckle was her response.

"Come on. You know you badly want to have a lunch with me. And what kind of a stupid question is that? Come on Tea, you were never a stupid one." Seto chuckled.

"Haha, very funny. But, how the hell did you get my damn number?" She growled into the phone.

"Are you seriously asking me that? I'm Seto Kaiba." He replied. She could tell from his tone that he had that smug, superior grin on her face. Of course. This was Seto Kaiba, the freaking computer genius.

"Of course." Tea replied, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Now, are you going to go to lunch with me or not?" He asked.

"I thought I told you the answer to that question already. Come on Seto, you were never a stupid one." Tea smirked. She heard him growl on the other side of the phone.

"Come on Tea. You're going to go to lunch with me." He said. However, she chuckled.

"As if. What makes you think I'd want to have lunch with you?" She asked.

"Because you still love me." He replied. Tea felt her heart stop at his words.

"No, I don't. Why would I love you?" She asked, regaining the upper hand. This time, Seto's chuckle sounded in her ear.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Tea, we both know you're still crazy over me." He said. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Really? Because, the last time I checked, I wouldn't be too crazy over some guy who left me at the altar, now would I?" She asked, her tone sharper than the blade of a knife.

"Well then, it's not going to take me very long to make you crazy over me again." He replied.

"And what makes you think I'd ever love you again?" Tea asked.

"Simple. I never said anything about you loving me. I said I was going to make you crazy over me." Was his smug reply. Tea mentally kicked herself before she responded.

"Well then, this is going to be the first time you ever fail at something." She said. He chuckled.

"Really? I don't think so." He said.

"That's too bad because it's true." Tea smiled.

"I guarantee you that you will fall in love with me again." Seto said. Tea chuckled before replying.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked.

"I know that you will Tea. You can't resist me." He said.

"Watch me." Tea whispered into the phone before she ended the call. She let out a sigh and sank into her chair.

Moments later, Andrea entered the room, Tea's latte in her hand.

"Here you are, ma'am." She said, placing the latte in front of Tea, who smiled and nodded before taking a sip.

"Where am I meeting Salls?" She asked, grabbing her latte and coat.

"At the Applebee's in Time Square." Andrea replied. Tea took another sip of her latte before she nodded.

"Thanks." She said before heading out the door.

* * *

"Thank you so much." Tea smiled, shaking the hand of Mr. Salls as she stood.

"I really appreciate this. And I'm sorry once again about being late." She apologized. However, Mr. Salls chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fine. Your new perfume line will be launched in a week." He said. Tea smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. This lunch was a pleasure. Bye." She said before she turned and headed towards her car.

"Damn. That ass was going on forever." She sighed as she reached her car.

"That's not a nice thing to say." A voice whispered from behind her. Tea felt her heart skip a beat and spun around, prepared to attack.

"Damn! You scared me!" She growled before she delivered a punch to Cial's arm. He chuckled as she shook her head and leaned on her car door.

"That scared you? Come on Tea. We use to fight gangsters and that scared you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You snuck up on me. What was I supposed to do?" She asked, shaking her head. He chuckled before shrugging.

"I'm just saying that I never thought I would be able to scare you. That's all." He smiled. She turned around and gave him a mocking smile.

"Well, you didn't. You're lucky I didn't accidentally flip you." She smirked.

"I know. It wouldn't look good for Tea the model to flip me, a twenty two year old guy. A muscular twenty two year old guy." He added with a smile. She chuckled and leaned in, their lips a few inches apart.

"Don't forget I use to kick your ass before. You were muscular then too." She chuckled. He smiled before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"By the way, how did you know I was here?" She asked after he released her. He shrugged and opened the door before he got into the driver's seat.

"Call it instincts." He said as Tea rolled her eyes and headed towards the passenger seat.

"Why are you driving my car?" She asked after she had buckled her seat belt. He chuckled before he stepped on the accelerator.

"Because I love your damn Corvette." He exclaimed as he floored it. Tea sighed and punched him lightly on his arm before she pulled her feet up.

"Feet down." Cial said as she placed them on the dashboard.

"Hey, this is my car. Don't forget that." Tea said, pointing a finger at him. He rolled his eyes before he shook his head.

"Hey, don't forget you're a model and idol for women across the country. It wouldn't look good for someone to see you like this. Especially someone from the press." He said, watching as she scowled before she lowered her feet and crossed them.

"Happy?" He asked in a mocking voice as she placed her folded hands in her lap.

"Aren't you cute?" He teased. She let out a hiss before she leaned back in her chair.

"You still didn't answer me. How did you know I was there?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"I just knew. Like I said, it's instincts." He said.

"More like stalking." She muttered.

"Tell me Cial, are you stalking me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She watched as his face became appalled and chuckled as he stuttered.

"I see that I hit the bulls eye." She remarked. However, he shook his head.

"Naw, Manda told me where you'd be. She said to come and get you." He said. Tea nodded and looked in front of her.

"Did she say anything else?" She asked curiously, turning to look at him. He looked a bit confused before he shook his head.

"No. Was she supposed to?" He asked. Tea smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, wait. She did. She said something really important. How could I forget it?" He asked, his voice suddenly becoming rough and angry. Tea's eyes grew wide as she turned to face him.

"What did she say?" She asked in a small voice. Cial shook his head and returned his attention to the road.

"Something that made me really angry." Was his reply. Tea sucked in a sharp breath before shaking her head.

"I told him no." She quickly defended herself.

"That's not what Amanda told me." He said, shaking his head.

"Well, Manda didn't tell you the truth." Tea said. He turned and scoffed at her.

"Really? Because, from what you're doing, I think she was telling the truth. You're lying." He said. Tea's eyes grew wide as she shook her head.

"I swear to god, I told him no. That I wasn't going to do it again. I wouldn't fall for his crap again." She said, shaking her head.

"Well, you are. You didn't learn. Admit it, you have a crush on him." Cial said.

"On him? After what he did to me? Why would I still like him?" She asked, tears flowing to her eyes.

"What? What did he do?" Cial asked, puzzled.

"Are you kidding? Did you forget what he did? How miserable I was?" Tea asked, tears streaming down her face. Cial's face changed as he saw her tears. Without another word, he pulled off of the highway.

"Tea, look at me." He said, attempting to turn her to face him. Tea sniffed and looked up into Cial's anger filled eyes.

"What did Ryuu do?" He growled, his voice now rough and angry. Confusion crossed Tea's face before she shook her head.

"What?" She sniffed.

"What did Ryuu do?" Cial repeated. Tea shook her head.

"Nothing. Why would he do anything?" She asked.

"Then, what were you talking about?" Cial asked, shaking his head.

"I was joking around." Tea said, suddenly laughing. Cial's face became confused before he shook his head.

"Really, you had me worried. I thought he did something to you." He said as he pulled onto the highway again.

"Of course not. If he did, I wouldn't be going to dinner with him tonight." She scoffed.

"I know. I'm still pissed you accepted." Cial grumbled. However, Tea chuckled before she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You know I love you the most." She smiled.

"If you did, you would have agreed." He suddenly said. Tea's eyes grew wide before she let out a sigh and leaned forward.

"Cial, please. Don't start this now." She sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm not. I'm just saying." He replied. She looked up before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what I went through. I don't want another relationship. Ryuu and me was all Molly's plan for the shoot. It's for publicity." She said, shaking her head.

"So, you're using Ryuu?" Cial asked, shaking his head. Tea let out a sign and shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I like Ryuu." She said.

"Oh, so you do like him?" Cial asked. Tea could hear the edge in his voice.

"No, not like that. I like him as a friend. We're friends." She said, attempting to find some way to tell him her feelings about Ryuu.

"Oh, so that's why you're going out to dinner with him?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It's work." She said.

"Really? Was that why you accidentally called it a date?" He asked. Tea let out an exasperated sigh before she shook her head. It was no use arguing with him.

"Just let me out! Just let me out of the car!" She growled as they pulled up into the agency's parking lot.

"I swear to god! You're so immature some times!" She yelled as she got out of the car.

"Is it my fault that I asked you out on a date so many times and you rejected me?" He asked, shaking his head.

"You know why I said no! You know what happened!" She yelled, turning and heading towards the door of the agency.

"So, because of that idiot, you're going to hold that against all men? You're going to hold what he did to you against me too?" He yelled, getting out of the car as well. Tea spun around before shaking her head.

"No, I'm not! Just wait, Cial! When I'm ready, Cial! Why don't you understand that?" She asked, tears streaming down her face. His face softened and he sighed.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" He asked. Tea leaned her head in her hand before she shrugged.

"I don't know Cial. I don't know." She said before she turned and headed into the building.

He let out a sigh before he headed back to the car.

* * *

Soooooo, reviews! Finally updated! Sorry it took sooo long! School had me soo busyy! I'll try to update with the next chappie asap. Until then, bye!  
-DramaQueen95


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you ok?" Tea looked up from fumbling with the hat for the shoot and found Ryuu looking at her. She put a smile on her face and nodded.

"Of course. I'm fine." She reassured him, trying extra hard to put a genuine smile on her face. He nodded although he didn't look completely convinced. His eyebrows were knitted together, a sure sign he didn't believe her completely. However, he knew better than to push her, and for that Tea was grateful. She didn't feel like telling anyone what had happened between her and Cial.

"Alright. But, if you need anything, let me know." He smiled down at her, his perfect white teeth gleaming. Tea returned the smile and nodded as he turned and walked towards the screen.

"Alright people, get into your places!" Molly's voice suddenly yelled. She turned towards Tea and gestured for her to take her place, clapping her hands as she headed towards the camera.

Tea let out a sigh before she stood and pulled off the robe she had been wearing. Taking a deep breath, she headed towards the screen where Ryuu was waiting.

"Ready?" Ryuu asked, looking over at Tea. She smiled and nodded before she turned and smiled at the camera.

As she took her pose, she pushed all thoughts of Cial and Seto from her mind. She just needed to focus on the shoot and on the guy whose arms were now wrapped around her.

As she pretended to be Ryuu's lover and felt his arms wrap around her, she felt a tingle run through her body as their bodies touched. As he grasped her, she realized that his arms had gotten stronger and more toned.

Not that she was complaining.

* * *

"You were great." Ryuu smiled as Tea grabbed her bag. She chuckled and shook her head.

"You were amazing as well." She said as she straightened, a genuine smile on her lips. Ryuu returned the smile before shaking his head.

"Ah, but you were incredible. You are a natural born model." He complimented her.

"It's not a big deal. You just need to stand in certain positions." She chuckled, causing him to laugh.

"Naw, it's more than that. It takes talent. And you have to stand with the right person. Not every model looks good with another one." He said, shaking his head as he looked at her.

"That's true." Tea agreed, remembering the guy Bill had made her model with. His personality and looks contradicted her own and their picture had not been the greatest. Then again, Bill wasn't good when it came to picking models. She had often gotten stuck with obnoxious guys who contradicted her personality and looks.

Yet another reason to model with Molly rather than Bill.

"Exactly. I mean, look at you and me. We look amazing together because there's that chemistry between us." Ryuu continued. Tea felt her face heat up slightly at the mention of chemistry.

However, he was right. There was definitely chemistry between them. She had felt it since the first time they had modeled together. It was almost as if they had been meant to model with each other. She nodded, keeping her reddening face hidden from him.

"People would actually believe our modeling as it looks natural as opposed to modeling." He said. Tea cleared her throat and nodded.

Again, he was right. Them being in each other's arms as lovers did look natural. It didn't look like modeling at all. And, lately, it wasn't feeling as if it were _only _modeling.

"That's why I like modeling with you. I was so happy when Molly told me that I was to model with you." Ryuu said.

However, before he could continue, Molly's voice reached Tea's ears.

"Tea." She heard Molly call.

"I'll see you soon." Tea said, turning and smiling at Ryuu before heading towards Molly.

She silently thanked the woman as she made her way over to her.

"Tea, darling, you were wonderful." Molly greeted her as she reached her. Tea smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. It was fun doing the shoot." She admitted. Molly chuckled and glanced over Tea's shoulder. Tea followed her eyes and saw that she was staring at Ryuu. Molly turned her attention back towards Tea, who quickly averted her eyes from Ryuu.

"My, so I am right." She smiled. Tea looked at her, pretending to look clueless. However, Molly was not falling for her act.

"Stop it Tea. I know you find him to be _interesting_." Molly smiled, emphasizing the word _interesting_. Tea chuckled and shook her head.

"I think he's really nice and sweet." She said. However, Molly scoffed and shook her head.

"I know a crush when I see one and you, my dear, are smitten with Ryuu." Molly smiled and glanced over Tea's shoulder at Ryuu once again.

"And it seems, he's quite taken with you as well." She added with a chuckle. Tea snuck a glance and saw Ryuu looking in her direction. She quickly returned her attention towards Molly.

"I hope you're looking forward to your date tonight." Molly said, causing Tea to turn pink.

"It's not a date. It's work. I mean, we are going to be discussing the next shoot." She stuttered. However, Molly chuckled and shook her head.

"I lied. There is no shoot." Molly smirked as Tea's face became horrified.

"What?" Tea asked, unable to believe it. So, if it was not for work, then it was actually a date?

"Wait, I have a date with Ryuu?" She breathed, her eyes wide. Molly chuckled and smiled.

"It was all your cousin's plan, actually." She revealed, watching Tea's face change from shocked to angry.

"Was it now?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Molly smiled and nodded.

"Mai came up with the idea and Amanda came up with the plan. I just made it happen." Molly added with a smile. Just as she said it, the blonde haired model appeared.

"Tea!" Mai squealed, hugging her best friend from behind.

"Speak of the devil and she will appear." Molly chuckled, much to Mai's confusion.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Molly smiled before she turned and headed away from the volcano about to erupt.

"What's she talking about?" Mai asked, slightly puzzled.

"Apparently, she's talking about the person whose idea it was to have me go on a pretend 'work' date with Ryuu, when it was an actual date!" Tea growled, not turning to face her best friend.

"Oh, I guess you found out then." Was Mai's quiet response. Tea spun around and glared at her best friend.

"When were you hoping I would find out? When I showed up there, ready to work when it was an actual date?" She growled, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, love. It's just that you were working so hard. i thought you needed a break." Mai said, shaking her head. Tea let out a growl and shook her head.

"I like working. God damn it Mai, you can't just set me up on a date and then keep it from me." She let out an exasperated groan.

"I'm sorry, sweets. But, you're always working. Have some fun." Mai said, shaking her head.

"But, I'm fine. I'm having fun." Tea said in an annoyed voice.

"Really?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow. Tea nodded, determined not to crack.

"Because the last time I checked, working in an office for 8 hours and then modeling for 4 hours followed by going home and watching a romance flick before going to bed every single day is not really that much fun." Mai smirked as Tea opened her mouth to make a comeback before closing it as she realized her best friend was right.

"Exactly! That was why Amanda and I took the liberty of setting you up on a date with Ryuu." Mai let out an annoyed groan as she shook her head.

"You'll go, right?" Mai asked, making her best puppy face as she pleaded. Tea looked into her best friend's eyes, determined not to give in. However, after a few moments, she cracked and let out a sigh before nodding.

"Fine. I'll go on the date." She said grumpily as Mai let out a squeal and began to jump. Tea looked around and saw Ryuu watching them with a curious look.

She quickly grabbed Mai and pulled her away.

"But, we're not gonna date." She quickly hissed. Mai's face dropped before she sighed and nodded.

"I guess it's good that you even agreed. Amanda's gonna be so happy." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, she's gonna be thrilled." Tea said, doing a pretend laugh. Mai chuckled as she looked at her best friend's annoyed face.

"Cheer up. Millions of girls across the country would die to go on a date with Ryuu. And here you are, complaining about going on a date with him." She sighed, shaking her head. Tea shot her a dirty looked before growling.

"I'm not like them. Besides, I'm not even a girl." She remarked before walking around, smirking at Mai's horror struck face.

At least that shut her up.

"And now, to deal with my dear, darling cousin." Tea mumbled as she headed out of the studio towards her car.

* * *

"I'm so happy!" Amanda squealed as Tea pulled out a dress from her closet. She looked over at her cousin, who was bouncing up and down on her bed, and shot her a dirty and dangerous look.

Amanda, however, either didn't see her cousin's death glare or chose to ignore it. Either way, she didn't react to Tea's expression.

"I love how my date makes you even more happy than it makes me." Tea commented as she held a dress against her while looking in the mirror.

"Ew." She gagged before stuffing the dress back into her closet.

"What's wrong with it? I like it." Amanda said, going into the closet and pulling the dress out.

"As do I." A voice suddenly said. Tea looked over and saw Mai standing in the doorway.

"Mai, darling!" Amanda called, hugging the girl as she entered the room.

"You two conspirators." Tea mumbled, glaring at both of them.

"Oh, come off it. You're still upset?" Mai scoffed. Amanda nodded.

"You know Tea. She's gonna be hung up on this for a while." Amanda scoffed, shaking her head.

"Exactly." Tea smirked, amused at the irritated expression on her cousin's face.

"You're so immature." Amanda scoffed, shaking her head.

"And you're mature?" Tea asked, turning towards her cousin with raised eyebrows. Amanda scoffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder before nodding.

"Of course. After all, I am older than you." She smiled. Tea looked her up and down before she burst out into laughter.

"Right. This is coming from the girl who screamed at the top of her lungs when I told her Ryuu and I were going out on a date." Tea smirked while Amanda turned away.

"It's ok Manda. I screamed too when she told me." Mai chuckled. Amanda turned towards her and smiled, nodding.

"I know. It was exciting. Besides, we all knew it was coming. I was just surprised it came so far. Even more surprised that a guy asked her out. I mean, with her attitude, it is rather surprising." Amanda smirked evilly while Tea glared at her.

"I know. Even I was surprised when she told me. And she seemed excited too." Mai offered while Tea glared at her.

"Oh, was she now?" Amanda asked, turning back to Tea with an evil smirk on her face.

"And here I was thinking she would never get a date. Tea, you know how to surprise us all." Amanda smiled.

"You're right. But, at least I still get to date." She commented. Amanda glared at her before scoffing.

"Whatever. I love Andrew and I'm glad he asked me to marry him." She said, shaking her head. Tea smirked and nodded.

"Sure. If that's how you feel." She smirked.

"Smirk all you want. I'm marrying the man I love." Amanda replied.

"Which I think you should do." She said, causing Tea to freeze.

"I don't know what you mean." Tea said, her posture stiff and voice strained.

"Oh, stop pretending Tea. It doesn't suit you to lie." Mai said, shaking her head. Tea slowly turned to face her cousin and best friend.

"So, you know?" She asked. Amanda smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Mai told me when she saw his face when he came in and knew you two must have had a fight." She said. Tea let out a sigh before she sat on the edge of the bed, holding onto the dress.

"I don't know. I mean, Cial is amazing and I like him, but I'm," She paused.

"You're afraid to take your friendship to the next level?" Amanda offered. Tea nodded.

"I'm just scared. What is it doesn't work out? What if our friendship gets ruined and I lose my best friend?" Tea asked, shaking her head. Amanda and Mai both sighed before they both wrapped their arms around Tea.

"You know, in life you need to take chances. Like, me and Andrew. I didn't ever think we would end up falling in love." Amanda smirked.

"You hated him. Since the first time you both did the shoot together. You came back and called him a self-centered and obnoxious jerk." Tea pointed out, giggling slightly.

"I know. He still is sometimes." Amanda mumbled.

"But, he's cute." Mai added, causing Amanda to smile and nod.

"He still has his irritating ways sometimes though." Amanda said. Mai chuckled.

"Don't all men?" She asked, causing Amanda to laugh and nod.

"But, what I'm trying to say is that if I hadn't agreed to that date with him, I wouldn't have gotten to know him and learn about the things we had in common. We wouldn't be about to get married either. If I hadn't taken that chance, I wouldn't have found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." Amanda continued, looking at her cousin.

"So, you're saying I should go on the date with him?" Tea asked. Amanda nodded.

"Cial's really nice. He's been with you through everything. Give him a chance. He won't hurt you." Amanda said, smiling at Tea. Mai nodded.

"But-" Tea began before Amanda cut her off.

"You've got to let the Seto thing go, darling. He didn't even like you from the beginning. So, there was nothing from the beginning between you two. That chemistry wasn't real. The chemistry between you and Cial is however. And, I'm sorry, but you'd have to be stupid to ignore it and let it go to waste. Cial's a nice guy who loves you. Give him a chance. That's all I can say. The rest is up to you." Amanda concluded, standing and stretching.

"You know, you're amazing at pep talks and at making others feel guilty." Tea commented as she stood and walked towards the closet.

"I know." Amanda said, offering her a smile. Tea chuckled and shook her head before she headed into the bathroom to get ready for her date.

"What about Ryuu?" She called from the bathroom.

"You can always dump him and give him to me! I wouldn't mind!" Mai offered before falling onto the bed, laughing.

"You know, you two would be cute together." Amanda said, causing Mai to stop and sit up before shaking her head.

"Ryuu and I had fun while we dated. But, after the whole fight and stuff, we haven't been the same. I mean, I still do like him, but things wouldn't work out. Besides, he moved on and so did I. I'm enjoying my days as a single for now. Besides, there's a studio full of guys who would kill for a date with me." Mai chuckled while Amanda shook her head.

"And Mai's breaking all of their hearts." Tea said as she came back into the room.

"Naw, I just haven't found the right one. The one who likes me for my personality and not my body." Mai said.

* * *

"I believe Miss Molly Parks called and reserved a table for Miss Gardner and Mr. Abe." Ryuu said, looking at the maitre d'. The man behind the podium was dressed in black suit and had a small, trimmed mustache. He looked the part of a French maitre d'.

His face lit up as Ryuu gave their names.

"Ah! Miss Parks' models! What a pleasure to have you dining with us tonight! Please, follow me!" He beamed, gesturing for them to follow him. Ryuu shot Tea a smile, which she returned as both of them followed the man.

"Here you are. The best seat in the restaurant. Miss Molly only has the best for her models and we are the best." He beamed proudly as he looked around the five star restaurant. Tea had to admit that it was beautiful.

There was a glass window directly in front of them, stretching from the floor to the ceiling with a clear view of the Whitestone Bridge. To their right was a beautiful miniature waterfall that fell into a pond full of Japanese koi fishes.

To their left was the entrance, where the maitre d' had returned to standing behind his podium as he waited to welcome other guests.

"This is beautiful." Tea said as she turned her attention back towards Ryuu. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, Molly likes to give her models the best." He smirked. Tea chuckled and nodded.

"I guess she does." She said, looking down at the menu.

"What do you want for an appetizer?" Ryuu asked, looking over at Tea who raised up the menu.

"I'll have the-" She began before a voice cut her off. Tea froze and felt cold sweat run down her back.

"Dear god. Please don't let that be who I think it is." She mumbled under her breath. However, there was no denying it. She didn't need to turn to confirm who it was.

"Tea, how surprising to see you here." The voice and tone confirmed her suspicions.

"Kaiba." She said, trying to maintain a formal tone as she turned towards him. She tried not to glare at the 6'1" blue-eyes CEO who towered above her.

"Wow, what are the odds of me running into you here, of all places?" He asked, attempting to sound amused. However, he failed and merely sounded shocked and mocking.

"Yes, what are the odds of that happening?" Tea mumbled, turning away. She caught sight of Ryuu, who was now looking at Kaiba, and smiled.

"How rude of me. Kaiba, this is Ryuu, my date." She smiled, gesturing to Ryuu. She saw the surprise flicker in his eyes momentarily before it disappeared and he attempted to smile.

"How nice. Seto Kaiba." He said, reaching out to shake Ryuu's hand.

"The owner and president of Kaiba Corp." He added as he shook Ryuu's hand. Ryuu nodded in response. Tea glared at Seto before turning towards Ryuu and smiling.

"Ryuu is a model. He models with me." She said, watching her words take their toll on Seto and savoring the slightly irritated and angry expression that crossed his face.

"Oh, how nice." He said, quickly recovering from the temporary blow Tea sent him. Seto:1. Tea:2.

"So, how do you know Tea?" Ryuu asked, leaning back in the chair with a curious expression on his face. Tea felt the blood drain from her face as Kaiba smiled.

"Tea and I? We go way back. About four or five years." He said. Tea: 2, Seto: 2.

"Did you two date?" Ryuu asked, obviously interested. Seto chuckled and shook his head.

"No, we," He stopped and looked towards Tea as if he suddenly remembered that she was still in the room.

"Would you like to tell him, Tea?" He asked, a smile on his face. Tea looked up at him and shook her head.

"It's ok. Why don't you tell him?" She said in a sweet voice, glaring at him while saying it. How she hated Kaiba.

He smiled, almost as if he had read her mind, and nodded.

"Very well. Tea and I met years ago. We were engaged." He said. Tea felt her heart stop. He had come right out and said it.

Then again, he wasn't one for beating around the bush. After all, he hadn't beat around the bush when he had told her that their marriage was strictly for business, for his benefit only.

Suddenly, remembering who this man was and what he had done to her gave her a new wave of anger. And with it came a new wave of courage and strength.

"Well, congratulations Kaiba. Not only has your arrival taken away my appetite, but it has also ruined my evening. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd like to enjoy the remainder of our date in each other's company." Tea growled, getting to her feet.

"Good night, Kaiba. I think this is a record. Not seeing you in almost 5 years and now seeing you twice in one week and having you disrupt my date. Definitely a record." She almost hissed as she turned towards Ryuu.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" She asked, attempting to remedy their situation and salvage the remainder of their date.

"Sure." Ryuu smiled and Tea let out a breath of relief. She was happy that Ryuu was not one of those arrogant and conceited guys, like the one who was standing only a few feet away from her.

He had accepted her apology and was still willing to continue their date. As she took his hand and began to had towards the exit, she wondered how two men could be so different although they both belonged to the same species and gender.

However, she turned and flashed Kaiba an evil and superior smile before she left.

She chuckled to herself as she left, his scowling face etched into her mind. Tea: 3, Seto: 2.

As she climbed into the car with Ryuu, she knew that this was only the preliminary round that had begun. Surely, and she knew it was true, Kaiba had other plans and other ways to get her to agree.

Not that she wasn't prepared for it.

"Hey, do you want to go to that new restaurant that opened a few miles away from the studio?" Ryuu asked, glancing over at her. She smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." She replied.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooo, reviews! i know it took me a while, but here it is! Reviews are appreciated! I will update asap, so keep checking. Until then, enjoy this chappie!  
-DramaQueen95


	8. Chapter 8

"Tea! Wake up!" A voice yelled. Tea felt herself being shaken before she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw the smiling face of Mai before letting out a groan and burying her face in her pillow.

"Oh, you're not getting off that easily! How was your date?" Mai asked, shaking Tea. Tea let out a groan and pulled the pillow over her head.

"I'm not gonna stop until you answer me!" Mai threatened as she shook Tea.

"God dammit! Who the hell let you into the house this early?" Tea growled as she pushed the pillow off her head.

"Aw, come on Tea. You know I have a key. Besides, Amanda would have let me in." Mai replied. Tea could hear the smirk in her voice and growled as she sat up.

"Now, how was your date? Tell me!" Mai pushed again, shaking Tea.

"It was ok." Tea grumbled, shrugging it aside with a wave of her hand. She was still half asleep and didn't have a clue as to what Mai was currently babbling.

"Really? Because, that's a lie. It was more than 'ok'." A voice said. Tea's eyes flew open to see her older cousin walking into the room.

"Oh, I was beginning to think that you would miss out on me telling her about my night." Tea scoffed as she stood.

"Oh, come on cousin. Don't be so sour. It's early in the morning." Amanda smiled at her younger cousin. Tea growled at her before she turned and headed into the bathroom.

"Oh, no Tea! You're not going into the bathroom until you tell!" Mai growled as she grabbed Tea's arm.

"Let go of me. I wanna brush my teeth." Tea whined, pulling her hand from Mai's grasp.

"Very well. I'll listen to what you told Amanda last night." Mai smirked at Tea's horror struck face.

"Fine, I'll tell. But, I'll brush my teeth while telling you." Tea said before she turned and headed into the bathroom.

"Fine with me, darling!" Mai yelled back as Tea turned on the water.

"Idiots." Tea grumbled to herself as she washed her face. She quickly applied the toothpaste to her brush and began to brush.

"So, how was it?" Mai asked as Tea entered the bedroom again.

"Well, it was ok. We had dinner at that restaurant near the studio." Tea replied, shrugging while she said it.

"Wait, I thought Molly reserved seats for you two at that new restaurant." Mai said, obviously confused.

"She did. But, we ran into," Tea paused, trying to find the right word.

"Someone unexpected there." She finally said before heading into the bathroom to spit.

"Who?" Mai asked as Tea entered the room again.

"Well," Tea paused, not sure if she should answer or not.

"Oh, god! Don't tell me Cial showed up!" Mai gasped. Tea's eyes grew wide before she shook her head.

"Cial? Of course not!" She scoffed as she went to spit again.

"Then, who?" Mai called.

"Kaiba." Tea answered, still hidden in the bathroom. However, she heard the gasp that escaped Mai's mouth and prepared herself for the eruption that was going to follow.

"Kaiba? What the hell?" Mai yelled. Her reaction was the same as the one Amanda had had when Tea had told her the night before.

"What the hell was he doing there? How dare he even show up!" Mai was screaming as Tea entered the room.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Tea replied, smirking at her best friend.

"Well, yea! That asshole leaves you for five year and you see him twice in the same week? Not only that, but he actually shows up during your date?" Mai yelled.

Suddenly, she remembered that they had previously been talking about Tea's date and not her sleazy ex fiancee.

"What did he do?" Mai asked, her eyes darkening. If that idiot had ruined Tea's chances with Ryuu, she would find him and personally give him a piece of her mind. Only god knew what she had wanted to say to him ever since Tea told her what he had done to her.

"Well, he showed up in the middle of our date and started to talk to Ryuu." Tea said.

"And?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow. Tea knew that it was her way of asking whether he was an asshole or not.

"He came and brought up the engagement." Tea said, shrugging slightly.

"Oh shit! What a jackass!" Mai yelled, obviously fuming.

"I said the same thing!" Amanda suddenly said, reminding everyone that she was still in the room.

"I don't blame you." Mai said, turning towards Amanda before she made her way towards the door and closed it.

"That bastard returns after five years and interrupts her date by bringing up their previous engagement, which _he _walked out on." Mai growled, looking at Tea.

"I know. I mean, I did kinda rub the fact that Ryuu and I were out together in his face. Not to mention that he's a model and we model together." Tea smirked at Mai and Amanda, who instantly squealed in response.

"What did he say?" Amanda gasped, her eyes wide.

"Well, he kinda went quiet for a moment before he recovered. Then, he said the thing about us being still engaged and what-not." Tea said, shrugging as she shook her head.

"Well, we all know he's an," Mai stopped mid sentence and turned towards Tea.

"What?" Tea asked after noticing Mai's shocked face.

"You said that he talked about you two _still _being engaged." Mai breathed. Tea nodded and then gasped as she realized her slip up.

"Oh shit." She mumbled as she hung her head in her hand, cursing her carelessness.

"Wait, hold up here." Mai said, throwing her hands in the air as she stood and looked at Tea.

"You two are still engaged?" She yelled, her eyes wide. Tea looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Yes." She mumbled as she bowed her head.

"What?" Amanda's shrill yell echoed through the room.

"What the hell are you saying, Tea?" Amanda and Mai both yelled at the same time. Tea did an uncomfortable shrug before she stood.

"Well, he came into my office and kinda told me that we were still engaged." She said, whispering the last part.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You two were never separated when he left you 5 years ago?" Mai asked. Tea shook her head.

"No. Apparently, we were never _legally _separated." Tea mumbled, not wanting to see their faces. However, she heard their shrieks.

"Legally? You're not legally separated? What the hell, Tea? Why are you waiting then? Get your ass out there and get a _legal _separation from that asshole!" Mai yelled, throwing her hands in the air for exaggeration.

"You know, you should have been an actress." Tea scoffed as she observed Mai's antics.

"I know! Everyone says that, but I'm a model. Too bad. But, that's besides the point! When are you going to get the divorce?" Mai asked as she folded her hand across her chest.

"Well, we were never actually married. So, technically, we wouldn't get a divorce." Tea replied in her smart ass voice. However, she saw the vein twitch in Mai's forehead, a sign she was going to explode soon.

"God dammit! I don't see why you two are so pissed off." Tea scoffed as she headed towards her closet and pulled out her favorite Abercrombie hoodie.

"You don't see why we're so pissed off? Tea, are you forgetting that this man left you at the altar? He was the reason uncle Marty had a heart attack. He broke your heart, god dammit! And now he has the nerves to return and ask to pick up where you two left off? No! Bullshit! I don't want to see you get hurt again." Amanda said as she walked towards her cousin and held her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Manda. Don't worry. I remember what he did and I'll be sure to fix everything and make sure he suffers as much as he made me suffer." Tea smiled at her cousin, who hugged her.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, sweetie." Amanda sighed after they broke apart.

"I know. I'll keep my guards up." Tea smiled.

"You'd better." Mai said as she strode over to Tea.

"If that jerk does anything to you, I will personally kill him." Mai growled.

"Aw, you're so funny." Tea teased as she hugged her best friend.

"I wasn't kidding." Mai said as she stared at Tea, whose eyes grew wide.

Before Tea could open her mouth to respond, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Mai yelled as she ran towards the phone.

"Hello?" She asked as she answered. A voice answered and both Tea and Amanda witnessed Mai's face undergo a rapid change in emotions.

"How did you get this number?" She asked, her voice suddenly icy. There was a response on the other end of the phone followed by a loud outburst from Mai.

"Do I sound like the maid?" Mai yelled into the phone, her face red with anger.

"Mai, give me the phone." Tea said as she crossed over to Mai and took the phone.

"Calm down." Tea whispered as she covered the phone.

"You better straighten that motherfucker. Give the phone to your master. I don't want to talk to the maid. Is he crazy? Does he think I'm some kind of a dog?" Mai growled.

"Calm down, Mai." Amanda said as she calmed down the pissed off model.

"No wonder Tea didn't want to marry him. What an asshole." Mai scoffed as she watched Tea on the phone.

"What do you want?" Tea asked, looking over at Mai, who was still pink in the face.

"Simple, Tea. I want you to be my wife." Kaiba replied, the smirk obvious in his voice.

"And suppose I don't want to marry a bastard like you?" Tea scoffed. Tea: 1. Seto: 0.

"Well, there's no way to change the way you feel, but I can change your mind. After all, I can continue calling or would you rather me visit the studio to talk to you in person? Perhaps, your mansion would be a better place?" He asked, unable to hide the superiority in his voice. Tea:1. Seto: 1.

"So, you plan to threaten me to get what you want?" Tea asked, disgusted at how low he could sink.

"Not threaten. That's such a harsh word, Tea. I would think that you of all people would know me." He replied.

"You're right. I do know you. And I know what you're capable of doing to get what you need. After all, you played with my affections and feelings in order to gain financial stability for your company and then left me at the altar alone on our wedding day, didn't you? I know what your capable of and I know you. A little threat and blackmail isn't anything surprising. Nothing you do will ever surprise me, Seto Kaiba. You're one of the lowest human beings on this planet. Even though you have loads of money, you have nothing when it comes to morals." Tea spit, her voice venomous. Tea: 2. Seto:1.

"Are you quite finished with your lecture about the faults of my character and my lack of moral?" He asked after she had finished her rant, his voice betraying his boredom. No, not betraying. He was purposefully showing her how bored he was listening to her speech about how low he was.

"You really have no shame, do you?" Tea asked, unable to believe his lack of concern about his image. Then again, this was the same man who had walked out on her on their wedding day 5 years ago.

"You sound surprised. And here I was thinking you weren't surprised at anything I do. Looks like you're not as honest as you claim to be." He said, the chuckle obvious in his : 2. Seto: 2.

"Go to hell." Tea growled, her teeth gnashing against each other as she struggled to control her temper.

"Still fiery like always." He remarked.

"I won't marry you. It's time you got that through your thick skull and stopped calling me. No woman would marry a cocky asshole like you." Tea snapped, her patience wearing thin. Tea: 3. Seto: 2.

"Very well." Seto sighed. Tea stood, unsure how to respond. Did he just admit defeat? Knowing him, he probably had some trick up his sleeves.

"What time do you reach the agency? Don't you have a shoot today at 4?" He asked. Tea felt her breath stop in her throat.

"I think I'll drop by. Would you like a caramel latte or a mocha latte?" He asked after she had not replied. Tea:3. Seto: 3.

"Neither." She said, attempting to compose herself.

"Very well. If you say so. But, do you know what flavor Ciel likes? I wouldn't want him to feel bad." Seto remarked, knowing he had caught her. He heard her suck in a sharp breath, but didn't wait for her response.

"See you later." He said before hanging up the phone. Tea stood perfectly still as she heard the dial tone in her ear.

Tea: 3. Seto: 4.

Round 2 belonged to him. As long as he held Ciel, he had control over her.

"What happened?" Amanda and Mai approached her, noticing her frozen facial expression.

"That bastard. He wants to play dirty. He's coming to the agency today." Tea growled.

"Oh. But, it's not that bad. I mean, he can't do much." Amanda said, shrugging.

"Wait, isn't Ciel supposed to go there today for a guest shoot?" Mai asked. Her eyes grew wide as Tea nodded.

"Oh god. That dirty bastard! Using Ciel against you!" Amanda growled, shaking her head. Tea nodded.

"I don't know what to do. If Ciel sees him, he will kill him. And he's going to be pissed that I didn't say anything either." Tea said, shaking her head.

"No. We won't let him win. We'll do something." Amanda said, shaking her head.

"I got it!" Mai suddenly exclaimed.

"I'll just call Ciel and pretend to be Molly and tell him the shoot is cancelled." Mai smirked, thrilled with her plan.

"But, what about Molly?" Amanda asked, shaking her head. Suddenly, Tea's face lit up.

"It doesn't matter because Molly doesn't know who was supposed to be at the shoot. It was a surprise guest!" Tea exclaimed, obviously thrilled.

"Exactly!" Mai replied, smiling as well.

"You're a life saver!" Tea yelled as she grabbed Mai and hugged her.

"I know. Don't worry. Together, we'll kick this Seto's ass." Mai smirked.

"After all, we almost did it 5 years ago." Amanda smirked at Tea as both remembered their schemes for driving Seto away.

Tea sighed as she realized that she should have just followed her instinct and driven him away instead of falling in love with him. She was better off with her other guy, her KS guy. She smiled slightly as she remembered the crazy teen she had been only 5 years ago.

So much had happened and changed her. She was abandoned at the altar and had her heart broken. Then, her father died followed by the expulsion from her home and loss of all her property. Then, she moved and began a new life as Tea, the most popular model in New York.

In a way Kaiba had helped her. If he hadn't abandoned her and left a string of tragedies behind for her to face, she would have never found her strength and would have never been able to stand on her own.

However, that didn't mean she was grateful to him nor did it mean she forgave him for everything. No. He was a long way from any kind of forgiveness she had to offer. And, she wasn't sure she had any to offer to him.

* * *

"So, the shoot is cancelled?" Tea heard Cial asking as he paced the room, phone to his ear. He heard a noise and turned to see Tea standing there, looking at him with a puzzled look.

"Hi." He mouthed, smiling at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes but smiled back at him before turning and heading into the kitchen. She heard footsteps and turned to see that Cial had followed her into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" She asked after he had gotten off the phone.

"Your boss, Molly. Apparently, the shoot's been cancelled." He said, shrugging as he headed towards her.

"Oh. You must be sad." Tea teased as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. He looked at her and scoffed before taking the carton of juice.

"As if. I'm actually relieved. I didn't want to do the shoot." He said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Really? You seemed kinda excited about it." Tea teased before taking a sip of her juice.

"Ew. This has no pulp." She whined as he held the glass out. Cial looked at her and rolled his eyes before opening the refrigerator once again and pulling out another carton of juice that said pulp.

"Really, you should learn to read." He smirked at her as she glared at her before pulling away the carton from him.

"Shut up." She grumbled as she poured herself another glass.

"So, you're going to waste that?" Cial asked, watching as she was about to dump the content of her glass down the sink.

"I guess." Tea replied. However, Amanda's voice suddenly filled the kitchen.

"Going on a picnic?" Tea asked as her cousin entered the kitchen. She was dressed in a strapless yellow sundress with a black bow around the middle, complimenting her small waist. On her head she wore a black, floppy sunhat with a black bow on the side.

However, Amanda ignored her cousin's remark and shook her head.

"No, I'm late! That stupid Bill rescheduled the shoot and didn't think to tell me, the center of the shoot, about it until a few minutes ago after he realized I was missing." Amanda huffed, shaking her head.

"And yet another reason to work with Molly." Tea smirked at Amanda, who simply glared at her.

"I'm only working with Bill because of Andrew. After we marry, however, we're both quitting. Bill's too stupid. No offense, Cial." Amanda said, turning towards Cial, who shook his head.

"I totally understand where you're coming from. My uncle isn't exactly the smartest." Cial replied, shrugging.

"Exactly. Now, my breakfast. Aw, Tea, you're so sweet." Amanda smiled at Tea and took the glass of orange juice out of her hand.

"And pulp less. Just the way I like it." Amanda smiled as she drank the juice.

"See? I didn't waste it, now did I?" Tea asked, smirking at Cial, who simply rolled his eyes. Amanda looked at both of them, wondering what they were talking about, but decided against asking them. She was late and didn't have time to ask questions.

"Alright. I'm off!" She yelled as she headed towards the door.

"Bye, Tea! Oh, and I'm taking the yellow Mustang today! It matches my outfit!" Amanda yelled before slamming the door.

"Well, she was in a hurry." Cial said once Amanda had left. Tea looked int he direction her cousin had left in before nodding.

"She was." She replied. Suddenly, Cial was behind her.

"Tea," His voice was now a low grumble.

"We need to talk." He said, waiting for her to react. Tea's first reaction was to run, but, since she couldn't do that, she forced herself to face him.

"About what?" She asked, trying to look puzzled.

"That day in the parking lot." He replied. Tea felt her stomach drop. She had known this was coming, but she wasn't prepared for it.

"Cial, I," She began before he shook his head and put his finger on her lip.

"Don't, Tea. I was wrong. I shouldn't have pressured you like that. I'm sorry for that." He apologized as her eyes grew wide before she let out a sigh.

"I'm also sorry. I haven't been fair to you and I haven't given you a chance. I know you're not like other guys, but I can't help how I feel." Tea sighed.

"I understand, Tea. And, I'm willing to wait for you." Cial smiled down at her. Tea couldn't help but return the smile as she looked up at him.

"You are too amazing. Do you know that?" She asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Of course I am." He smiled at her and she lightly punched his arm.

"Damn it!" Mai's voice suddenly filled the kitchen, forcing Tea and Cial apart.

"What happened?" Tea asked as Mai entered the kitchen, pouting.

"My date cancelled on me and now I have no one to go with to Tracy's party." Mai said, pouting.

"Aw, that's too bad. What jerk would cancel on such a beautiful girl?" Cial asked, flashing Mai a smirk. Mai turned and scoffed at him before shaking her head.

"Don't even bother flattering me." She smirked at him as he chuckled.

"Why did he cancel?" Tea asked.

"Because, he realized that he was not worthy of dating such a bombshell." Cial offered, earning him another glare from Mai.

"Did you drink something or did you manage to nail some super hot chick last night?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow. Cial chuckled and shook his head.

"Neither. I'm just being honest." He said, causing Mai to chuckle.

"Sure you are." She teased before turning back towards Tea, who was still waiting for her to explain.

"Well, apparently Matt has to go to some other event that he already promised he would attend." Mai said, shaking her head.

"Wait, Matt? I thought your date was Jared. After all, you two are dating." Tea said, obviously confused. However, she realized that she had said something wrong as Mai's face changed.

"Jared and I aren't together anymore." Mai replied, turning away.

"What? Honey, what happened?" Tea asked, noticing the tears forming in Mai's eyes.

"Apparently, Jared already had a girlfriend when he was with me. A pregnant one." Mai replied, causing Tea to gasp.

"What the hell?" Tea yelled.

"They were taking a break and he wanted to have some fun. I was his idea of fun. Apparently, he made a bet with his friends that he could get a date with me." Mai said, her voice cracking and a few tears falling.

"Aw, sweetie." Tea said as she hugged her best friend. She knew how much Mai had liked Jared and how happy she was when he had asked her out.

"That bastard!" Cial growled, shaking his head as he looked at them.

"How did you find out?" Tea asked.

"Well, Serenity is friends with his girlfriend and she saw him. But, he didn't see her. Anyway, she came back and told me." Mai replied. Serenity, a fellow model and their other best friend, was the sensitive one in the group and was always looking out for her friends.

"I was so mad. I mean, if he didn't like me, he should have told me! Not played with me and then laughed about it." Mai said, shaking her head.

"You know how guys are. They're such jerks at times." Tea said, shaking her head.

"I hope you're not referring to all." Cial suddenly said. Tea turned towards him and smiled.

"Not all guys. Just most. Better?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Cial chuckled and nodded.

"Do you want me to kick his ass for you, Mai?" Cial asked, looking at her and hoping to make her laugh. He hated to see any of his friends sad, and it was heartbreaking to see someone as happy and carefree as Mai crying because of a stupid guy. It worked and she chuckled.

"It's fine. He'll get what's coming to him." She said, shrugging.

"Yes, I'm sure he will. Jackass." Tea growled. Cial looked at her and chuckled

"You seem even more pissed than Mai." He remarked. Everyone in the room knew the reason behind it, but no one dared mention the past that Tea had struggled to put behind her.

"Well, yes! That jerk hurt my best friend." Tea scoffed.

"It's fine, Tea. I'm just worried about not having a date." Mai groaned. Tea couldn't help but chuckled. Leave it to Mai to forget about her cheating ex and worry about not having a date.

"Stacy's party is like the event of the year. I can't show up there without a date." Mai groaned.

"Well, get one from the studio. We all know they're all crazy over you." Tea said. However, Mai scoffed and shook her head.

"No, they're all idiots." She mumbled.

"I'll go with you if you want." Cial suddenly said. Mai looked as if she had won Model of the Year.

"You'd do that for me?" She breathed. Cial chuckled and nodded.

"Sure. Jared will eat his heart out when you show up there with a sexy guy like me as your date." Cial smiled.

"Someone thinks highly of himself." Tea remarked, causing Mai to chuckle.

"Thanks, Cial. You have no idea how much this means to me." Mai smiled at him.

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should begin getting ready for tonight." Cial said.

"Goodbye, beautiful ladies." Cial said, bowing like a gentleman before he turned and left. Tea scoffed and turned towards Mai.

"Oh my god!" Tea gasped after he had left.

"What?" Mai asked, wondering what had caused her random outburst.

"You like him!" Tea breathed, pointing at her best friend.

"What? What the hell are you saying?" Mai asked, obviously confused.

"You like Cial." Tea repeated, smiling at her.

"Me? Don't be stupid." Mai said, shaking her head.

"Oh my god, you do. I recognize that look. You had it when Ryuu asked you out!" Tea said, smirking at her.

"You're crazy." Mai scoffed.

"Am I?" Tea asked, raising an eyebrow. Mai opened her mouth to answer but instantly closed it, confirming Tea's suspicions.

"See? I'm right, am I not?" Tea asked. Mai shrugged.

"Mai, it's fine. Cial is a really amazing guy and very hot too. It's understandable." Tea smiled.

"He is nice and very hot. I mean, it was nice of him to agree to go with me and stuff. And, he's always defended me. But, there's one problem, Tea." Mai said.

"What?" Tea asked, already planning to set them up. However, Mai's next words stopped her.

"Cial's in love with you." Mai said.

* * *

Soooooooooo, reviews! What do you guys think? Sorry it took me so longg. Had writer's block. But, I'm back. And with a treat. You guys get two love stories instead of one. Actually, more like a love rectangle. =D Anyways, enjoy until my next chappie! Be sure to review!  
-DramaQueen95


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Before I begin, I'd like to thank all of my readers for their reviews and I apologize that it has taken me this long to update. Writer's block is simply horrible. However, I promise to update this fic as soon as I can, but it might be difficult due to my other stories I'm working on. But, I promise to finish this one! Lastly, I'd like to address the newest pest on fanfiction who goes by the screen name **facebookshine. **I could honestly care less about what you think about my story, but I really do hate people who accuse my reviewers of being fake. If there is one thing I don't tolerate, it is when readers disrespect my reviewers. If you don't like my story, it doesn't bother me. But, don't you dare accuse my reviewers of not being real due to the fact that their reviews are anonymous and because their screen-names are not official. Furthermore, I've noticed you flaming several other stories and it's not right. Rather than radiating hate and being quick to condemn other authors, you should try to help your fellow writers which is what many of us do on fanfiction. There is a difference between constructive criticism and flat out hatred. I think you'd better learn the difference quickly before you seriously upset someone. Quoting my friend **Lnzhomeskillet, **"When people review our stories, it's not an ego booster but a confidence booster that makes us want to make them happy with what we write." Your nasty reviews are trying to diminish that confidence. Keep in mind that **you are not** James Wood or Michiko Kakutani.

* * *

Tea looked down at her papers, unable to concentrate. Her mind kept drifting back to what Mai told her earlier that morning.

_"Cial's in love with you._" Tea let out a sigh before she leaned back in her seat. She knew that Cial still loved her, but she was unsure about her own feelings towards him. Sure, she did love him in the past. But, now she had no clue as to how she felt towards him. After what had happened with Seto, she wasn't sure if she was willing to commit herself to another relationship.

She knew in her mind that Cial was not like that, that he would never hurt her. In her heart, however, she wasn't sure if she believed that. But, convincing the heart and the mind were two different things.

"What's the matter with you? You seem like you're fighting an internal battle." A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. Tea looked up and found a puzzled Mai staring back at her. She chuckled and shook her head before she stood.

"No, I'm just wondering who Molly is going to have to use for the shoot. I mean, Cial won't be able to do it and we don't know anyone else who she could use." Tea said while Mai shrugged. Clearly, she didn't really care about who Molly chose to replace Cial with.

"It doesn't matter. Molly didn't even know who was supposed to be the guy in the shoot. It was a surprise guest. Besides, I doubt she would really care if Cial got replaced." Mai said but stopped after seeing Tea laugh.

"Then, you obviously don't know Molly. She would die if she knew that Cial was supposed to be in her shoot and then she'll kill whoever got him removed from the shoot. She's been after him since I began modeling." Tea said while Mai's eyes grew wide and she looked around for Molly. They both knew how scary Molly was when she was upset. The last time she had been upset, the entire shoot had ended in disaster and tears as Molly stormed out after her lead models failed to show up. Not only had she not done the shoot, but she had also vowed never to work with those models ever again.

They both knew that when Molly vowed never to work with anyone again, she kept it and would keep it even if her life depended on it.

"There you girls are." Molly's voice caused a shriek to escape Mai's throat. The blond model quickly jumped up as Molly's hand laid itself on her shoulder. Tea quickly placed her hand over her mouth in an attempt to conceal her laughter while Molly simply stared at Mai, who was flushed.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked, looking slightly concerned as she stared at Mai, who quickly nodded.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Mai quickly asked, her voice and motion fluttery. Molly regarded her for a moment before she shrugged and turned away, not thinking twice about it.

"If you two are finished playing around, we're going to start soon." Molly said as she retreated.

Tea turned towards Mai, who was recovering from her momentary shock. As she stared at her best friend, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, it's not funny!" Mai growled as she turned towards Tea, who continued to laugh.

"Really, you're so immature sometimes." Mai scoffed as she threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Another voice interrupted them. Mai, against her will, let out another low shriek as a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Mai?" Serenity's face appeared behind the blond model. Mai let out a relieved sigh before she glared at Serenity.

"Yes, but are you trying to kill me?" She asked, glaring at the girl.

"No. I didn't know you were nervous." Serenity smiled before she turned towards Tea, who was laughing again.

"Really, I hope you choke on your laugh." Mai growled as she looked at Tea, who simply nodded before she stopped and pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes.

"That was too funny. Damn, you're so tense Mai. Relax." Tea smirked at Mai before turning towards Serenity.

"She's nervous because she got rid of Cial, who was supposed to be Molly's mystery guest. I told her that Molly's been after him since I started modeling and that she would kill her if she found out Mai got rid of him." Tea said while Serenity smiled at Mai.

"Oh, so that's why you're so upset." Serenity said in a sympathetic voice as she looked at Mai, who scoffed before turning away.

"I'm not upset. I'm one of Molly's favorite models. She wouldn't dare fire me." Mai replied in an effort to convince them that Molly wouldn't fire her. However, they all knew she was trying to convince herself.

"You're right Mai. Besides, she won't know. Just relax. Being tense doesn't suit you. What do you think, Serenity?" Tea asked, turning towards the brunette girl.

"I agree with Tea. Being tense doesn't suit you although it is funny." Serenity said before she giggled. The moment she began, Tea joined her.

"Fine. You two can laugh all you want although I think Tea is the last person who should be laughing." Mai said in a somewhat gloating voice. Both Serenity and Tea stopped laughing at once and turned towards Mai.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tea asked as she saw a smirk appear on Mai's lips.

"Well, what do you know? Karma is instant, isn't it?" She asked before turning towards Tea.

"What are you-" Tea began as she looked in the direction Mai had been looking in a few seconds ago. Mai watched as Tea's eyes grew wide before she let out a gasp and her mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth, darling. It's not ladylike." Mai smirked as she watched her best friend take in the sight in front of her.

"What happened to Tea?" Serenity asked, following Tea's eyes. Suddenly, her own eyes grew wide.

"Is that who I think it is?" Serenity asked, turning back to Mai who nodded.

"It is exactly who you think it is. Right, Tea?" Mai couldn't help rubbing it in.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tea hissed after she finally got her voice back. Standing on the other side of the room was the last person she expected to see in the studio.

"Why is he, Seto Kaiba, in this studio? Did hell freeze over or something?" Tea asked, turning back towards her two best friends. Both shrugged and regarded her with looks that clearly stated they were as puzzled as she was.

"I'll go and ask Molly." Serenity said before she turned and headed in the direction Seto was in.

"Really? Why is he here?" Tea groaned as she turned around so that her back was facing him.

"Like I said, karma was instantaneous, wasn't it?" Mai asked while Tea glowered at her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Tea mumbled in an angry voice. Mai smiled before she shook her head.

"Of course not. This is the jerk who broke your heart. Not to mention he insulted me on the phone!" Mai angrily said the last part, clearly still angry he called her the maid.

"Well, I wonder what he is doing here." Tea grumbled and turned as she heard Serenity's voice.

"Well? What happened?" She asked, turning around to address Serenity. However, she stopped talking as she saw the apprehensive look on Serenity's face.

"What happened, Serenity? What did Molly say?" Mai asked, also noticing the look on Serenity's face.

"Well, it seems that," Serenity began but stopped as she looked at Tea with an uneasy look. Clearly, Molly had said something that made her very nervous.

"Come on! Just spit it out!" Tea said in an exasperated voice, impatient that Serenity was taking her time.

"Fine. But, Tea won't like this. Apparently, Molly thinks he's the mystery guy!" The words tumbled out of Serenity's mouth and were indistinguishable when Serenity's voice rose until the only sounds she was making were squeaks.

"Can you repeat that?" Mai asked after giving Serenity a confused look. Serenity nodded and took a deep breath before she began to relay the message once again.

"Molly thinks that Seto is the mystery model in the shoot." Serenity calmly said before she moved backwards, aware that a volcano was about to erupt. Mai, sensing the anger that would burst from Tea in a moment, also took a step backwards.

"What?" Tea managed to squeak. Her mind was a suddenly mess, as if a fire had erupted in her brain and was now consuming the information needed to perform basic functions such as breathing and remaining upright.

"Tea?" Mai asked as she cautiously approached her best friend, unsure what to make of her reaction. However, she took a step back as she saw Tea's face change and her eyes rage with anger as the information fully sank in.

"He's what?" Tea suddenly growled, spinning in the direction Seto was in.

"What the hell is wrong with her? He's never modeled! There is no way he can model in this shoot! What the hell? Have we stumbled into the studio of Hell?" Tea was now red and seething with anger.

"I think I should let him know that!" Tea hissed before she began to head in Seto's direction.

"This isn't going to end nicely." Mai mumbled to Serenity as they both watched Tea stalk over to Seto.

* * *

Seto looked up and a smirk carved itself onto his lips as he saw none other than Tea heading towards him, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Gardner, imagine seeing you here." He said as she stopped in front of him, his tone smug and mocking in an attempt to add more fuel to the fire in her eyes. It worked and a scowl was his reward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tea hissed as she glared up at him. She saw the superior gleam in his cobalt eyes before he cleared his throat and gestured towards the cameras.

"Isn't it obvious or are you just that slow? I'm here to model." He replied in his usual caustic voice. Tea regarded him for a moment before she folded her arms and ignored his question.

"Since when do you model? Do you even know how to model?" She asked, not letting it go so easily. He stared at her for a moment without replying, almost as if he was trying to determine her intelligence level.

"Your intelligence seems to have decreased since we last spoke. Clearly, you fail to remember who I am. I'm Seto Kaiba. There is nothing that I cannot do." He replied, rewarding her with another one of his superior smirks.

"Unless it's showing up for your own wedding." Tea scoffed, watching as his eyes grew wide in surprise and his smirk momentarily disappeared. She relished the effect her words had on him, even if the effect lasted for a millisecond before he regained his footing.

"If you were a more appealing and worthy bride, then maybe I might have actually considered showing up." He retorted, noting how her eyes narrowed and the tip of her nose flared in anger.

"Well then, I guess I owe your ego and superficiality a great thanks as they saved me from committing the atrocious act of marrying the reincarnation of Narcissus." Tea riposted, noting the smirk that was threatening to show itself on his lips. He managed to quell it down at the last minute as he continued to stare at her, his cobalt eyes piercing her skin like glass.

"There you are, Tea!" A jocund voice suddenly interrupted the battle that was raging between Seto and Tea. Both turned and saw Molly approaching them, a wide smile on her face.

"I see you two have met. Tea, Seto is the model you will be working with in this shoot." Molly said, looking at Tea, whose face rapidly underwent a change.

"Is something the matter?" Molly asked, noticing that her best model was now scowling and glaring at Seto.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Why is he the model? I mean, does he even know how to model?" Tea asked, folding her arms in a superior manner. She didn't break the eye contact with Seto.

"Excuse us for a moment." Molly smiled at Seto before she grabbed Tea and pulled her aside. Seto didn't even seem to care that Molly was addressing him.

"What are you talking about?" Molly hissed at Tea once they were out of earshot.

"I'm talking about the fact that we're using an amateur model rather than a professional one. How do we know he can model?" Tea asked, nudging her head in Seto's direction. She saw him looking at them and knew that he was positive that they were talking about him. Not that she cared.

"Tea, it doesn't matter. He is _Seto Kaiba._ One photo shoot with him and people will be going even crazier over our magazines. After all, no other agency has had the honor of having one of the most eligible bachelors in the world pose in their photo shoot." Molly said, so grateful and happy that Tea felt as if she was choking on the ecstatic vibes coming from Molly.

"Oh come on Molly. He wasn't supposed to be the model. It was supposed to be Cial. Do you remember Cial, who you've been after since I began modeling?" Tea asked in another attempt to get through to Molly.

"Is Cial one of the most eligible bachelors in the world, Tea?" Molly asked, extinguishing Tea's hopes of getting through to her. Realizing that Molly was already gone, Tea let out a sigh before mumbling something and then nodding.

"Fine. I'll do the shoot." She growled, turning towards Molly, who was beaming once again.

"Excellent. Oh, this month's issue is going to be incredible. I can see it now. Tea Gardner, one of the most prominent models in the US, and Seto Kaiba, one of the most eligible bachelors in the world, modelling side by side on the cover of my magazine." Molly squealed in excitement before she turned and headed towards the camera, momentarily forgetting about her _most prominent _model.

Tea let out a frustrated sigh and shot another ray of hatred towards Seto before she turned towards the spot she had left Mai and Serenity. Both girl were still there, eagerly awaiting any news.

"Well, what happened? Is he in the shoot or not? What did Molly say?" Both girls bombarded her with questions as she stopped in front of them.

"Well, apparently he _is _going to be in the shoot because Molly is too excited about having one of the most eligible bachelors in the world in her shoot." Tea scowled as she crossed her arms.

"Aw, honey, I'm sure it won't be that bad." Mai said as she placed her arm around Tea.

"Yes, maybe it won't be as bad as you think." Serenity offered as she placed her hand on Tea's shoulder. Tea shrugged before she sighed.

"I guess. But, I still don't like the idea of working with him." She replied in a glum voice. Mai opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Molly's voice as she yelled for the models to get into their spots.

"Don't worry. You'll make it through this." Mai said as she squeezed Tea's hand before she disappeared to take her spot. Serenity shot Tea a reassuring smile before she followed behind Mai. Tea let out a groan and straightened before she began to make her way towards Seto to do the shoot. As she walked ahead and caught sight of Kaiba's arrogant smirk and his gloating colbalt eyes, she felt as though she was walking towards a guillotine rather than a shoot.

* * *

"Well, that was horrible!" Tea grumbled as she looked over at Mai and Serenity, who both gave her a shrug.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Serenity replied, causing Tea to glare at her as she pulled her coat on.

"You didn't have to model with Seto Kaiba and you didn't have to feel his cold, disgusting hands on your body." Tea shuddered, causing Serenity to chuckle.

"It's not funny." Tea said, shooting her a look. However, her look failed to intimidate the girl, who began to laugh even louder. Mai, unable to hold back her own laughter, joined in. Tea stood still, unable to believe that her two best friends were both laughing at her, seemingly enjoying her misfortune.

"Well, I'm glad it's over." Tea said, stretching before she turned towards Mai and Serenity, who had both calmed down. The three women turned and headed towards the door.

"Bye Molly!" They called before exiting the studio. Once outside, Tea let out a shiver and pulled her coat tighter around herself.

"Well, I'm hungry. Actually, I'm starving." Tea said as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"Oh, I think I just heard your stomach try to eat you." Mai chuckled as Tea's stomach let out a growl.

"I know. Clearly, a cup of orange juice was not breakfast." Tea grumbled.

"So, where do you want to head for lunch? How about Ellen's Stardust Diner?" Tea asked as her two best friends followed her to the parking lot.

"I don't know if I can make that, Tea. I mean, I have to get ready for that party tonight." Mai smiled at Tea, who nodded before turning towards Serenity.

"I don't think I'll be able to go either, Tea. I have a college interview later today." Serenity replied, giving Tea an apologetic look. Tea sighed and nodded. Both she and Mai knew that Serenity was only modeling in order to save money for college, where she wanted to study pediatrics in order to pursue a career as a pediatrician.

"It's fine. I'll see you guys later then." Tea smiled before she turned and headed towards her convertible. Mai and Serenity looked at her before they got into their respective cars and left Tea in the parking lot.

"Damn it! My scarf!" Tea groaned before turning on her heels and heading back into the studio. Running into the dressing room, she spied the scarf on the couch and quickly grabbed it.

"What a day." Tea sighed as she headed back towards her convertible.

"You know something? I'm too lazy to go to Ellen's. I can grab a Mocha Coconut Frappuccino from Starbucks and then head to the office." Tea sighed as she reached her car.

"Are you so lonely that you feel the need to talk to yourself or are you just incapable of thinking in your head?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to suck in a sharp breath as she prepared herself for yet another encounter with Kaiba.

"Neither. However, I see you cannot restrain yourself from eavesdropping on someone's conversation, now can you?" She asked, turning around to face him. He was standing directly in front of her with his trademark smirk and his arms crossed.

"On the contrary, I'm not to blame if I happened to be passing by and you were unable to even whisper what you was thinking. You might as well have used a bullhorn." He sneered while she rolled her eyes.

"Very well. Next time, I'll be sure to bring my bullhorn. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would rather be anywhere but in your presence." She snapped, turning away and opening the door of her convertible.

"Is my presence really that repulsive?" Kaiba couldn't help taunting her. Tea looked up at him before narrowing her eyes and scoffing.

"I think one would have more fun in the presence of cannibals as opposed to you." Tea replied while he let out an amused chuckle.

"I see. It's a pity though because I doubt we'll find cannibals in Manhattan." He said while Tea rolled her eyes once again.

"You're testing my patience. What do you want, Kaiba?" Tea asked, getting out of her car. He smiled, pleased at his victory.

"How about lunch?" He offered while Tea scoffed.

"As if I would have lunch with you. I doubt I would be able to swallow the food." She retorted while he chuckled again.

"I see you're still as sarcastic and rude as you were three years ago." He observed while Tea turned away. She hated that he kept bringing the past up every time, especially when she had managed to lock it away with much difficulty.

"What exactly do you want, Kaiba?" She asked in a voice that clearly stated that she wasn't in the mood for bullshit. His tone and face instantly sobered up as he donned his business demeanor. He wasted no time in getting straight to the point, obviously not in the mood to bullshit around.

"My company needs stability at the moment. The latest product launch failed and the losses were a lot. While going through some documents a few months back, it came to my attention that we were still engaged. I was going to ignore it, but then decided to see if it was true. I found out that it was still valid, although you had left Domino City. I came to New York shortly afterwards since there was no need to do research to find you." He stopped and watched as her face became cold and stony.

"I see. You want a marriage of convenience." Tea didn't hesitate in saying it exactly as it was and Kaiba made no attempts to gild the truth.

"Exactly. My company needs stability. A marriage to me will boost your reputation and your company's reputation while your company will ensure stability for my own. At least," At this, Tea cut him off.

"At least, until your company has compensated its losses. Then, the marriage is over, isn't it?" She asked, looking over at him. He nodded and she found herself unable to believe that someone could be as cold as he was. Was business and success the only things that mattered to him?

His next few words answered her question.

"After my company compensates its losses, I'll definitely pay you for your troubles. Any price you want." He smirked at her, under the delusion that his money could buy anything or anyone in the world. However, he wasn't prepared for her anger.

"What the hell do you think I am?" Tea asked, her eyes hard and full of anger and hate as she looked at him. He seemed taken aback by her sudden burst of emotions before it passed and he smirked.

"I see. Fine, I won't give you money. What do you want instead?" He asked, leaning against her car. She continued to glare at him before she responded.

"How about your life on a silver platter?" She growled before she pushed him out of the way and got into her car. She started it up before stepping on the accelerator and leaving a baffled and pissed Seto in the parking lot.

Tea could feel her heart beating in her head as she stepped harder on the accelerator. Who the hell did he think he was? Who was he to think he could suddenly waltz back into her life three years after leaving her at the altar and then expect her to readily fling herself into his arms after he proposes marriage?

* * *

So, reviews! I know I took forever to update but it's summer and I've been busy with volunteering and stuff. But, I promise to finish this fic asap and I have a new one to post as well. So, keep checking! And, as usual, I had to include something about coffee. I actually had the mocha coconut frappuccino and it's soooooooooo awesome!  
-DramaQueen95


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just want to apologize to all of my readers. I'm very sorry guys! This childish argument got WAY out of hand and I'm tired of it. I would hate to ruin this site for anyone of you. I'll continue to post my stories as usual, so be sure to keep checking! The next chapter is under construction.

To **facebookshine**: I'm tired of fighting with you. Once again, I say that I have no clue as to what you're talking about. I don't know your four best friends or who flamed them, but I'm **SORRY** that someone ruined this site for them. However, I assure you that it **WAS NOT** me. **GOD** is my witness to that. However, you've proved what a **LOYAL **friend you are by **DEFENDING **them and I **TRULY ADMIRE **you for that. As their friend, you should try to convince them to begin writing again and to ignore flamers. If your friends have a passion for writing, they shouldn't let someone stop them from pursuing it because of what **THEY **think. And, with a friend like **YOU** on the site who is ready to **DEFEND **them at once, they'll have no problem with gaining support or won't have their confidence destroyed once again. Apart from that, I apologize on behalf of my best friend, **JEDA. **She's known for her short temper and I'm **SORRY **she insulted your parents. I would **NEVER **insult someone's parents as parents are considered earthly **GODS **in my religion and an **INSULT **to them would be an **INSULT TO GOD**. So, truce? I'll also implement your suggestion. Téa's name is spelled that way. I'll be sure to use that spelling from now on. You're free to accept this peace offering or decline. It's **YOUR** choice, but know that **I WILL NOT **continue to follow up with you **NOR** will I **DEFEND **myself. Simply put, I **NEVER **flamed your friends. This isn't a trick or fake peace offering. I'm **NOT **like that. This is a **LEGITIMATE **offer of peace.  
-**DramaQueen95 **


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I actually had a chapter prepared before fanfiction decided to delete my document, which I had no backup to. I tried to recreate the chapter but writer's block took its toll and refused to release me. But, I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy! Again, I'm so sorry guys!

* * *

Téa let out an annoyed groan as she saw her least favorite person waltz into the studio.

"Is this going to become a normal thing now?" She sneered as Kaiba approached her. A chuckle was her response before he shook his head.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually here to apologize for my rude behavior the other day. And to invite you to lunch." He replied before pausing to watch the effect his words had on Téa. From the look on her face, one might think that he had just said that he had decided to give up all his money, shave his head, and become a monk.

"What?" She finally managed to ask after recovering from the shock.

"I'm here to apologize. I was really rude the other day and I want to make it up to you by having lunch together." He said, internally smirking at the look on her face, which had undergone several levels of shock and horror. Finally, she was just left staring at him, mouth agape.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be back at the end of your shoot. Oh, and close your mouth before a fly flies in." He turned away just as Mai and Serenity approached her.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Mai growled, gesturing towards Kaiba's retreating form.

"He came to apologize to me." Téa replied in a daze like voice. Both Mai and Serenity turned towards her with wide eyes.

"He what?" They both yelled, unable to believe their ears. Téa nodded, still in her dazed state.

"And to invite me to lunch." At this, both girls looked back towards Kaiba's retreating figure before looking at Téa once again.

"And you said?" Mai was the first to recover from the shock of the words. Serenity looked towards her friend expectantly.

"Apparently, I said yes. At least, according to him." Téa replied before turning away from volcano Mai. However, she was not quick enough and witnessed the eruption.

"What? Have you completely lost your mind? How can you have lunch with that pig? After what he said to you? A simple lunch is going to fix that?" Mai was screaming and Téa could feel everyone's eyes on them. Mai, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice and continued her tirade.

"Mai, calm down." Serenity intervened, attempting to calm her blond friend down. "I'm sure he's realized his mistake and wants to remedy it. Besides, I think it's sweet that he wants to apologize and take her to lunch."

Mai suddenly forget about Téa and turned her claws towards the sweet, naïve Serenity, who shrank back under her friend's glare.

"You're so naïve, Serenity! You trust too easily! How do we know he isn't just playing her again? That this isn't some stupid trick? I'm sure he has something up his sleeve." Mai said, shaking her head. It just didn't seem plausible that Seto Kaiba, the same guy who left Téa at the altar and told her straight up that their marriage was supposed to be for his company's gain, would suddenly become this sweet and wonderful guy who not only apologized but took you out to lunch as well.

"That's not necessarily true. For all we know, he might have changed. He might have seen that he was wrong." Serenity argued in her optimistic voice. She always refused to see the worse of people, choosing only to focus on their admirable qualities. It was what made her sweet, but also what made her a victim to the evils of the world.

"Right. So, he just woke up this morning and suddenly decided that he was wrong and that he shouldn't have been a jerk and that he should fix all his mistakes. He just woke up this morning and decided to become a decent human being?" Mai asked in a skeptical voice. Serenity looked unsure but nodded.

"So, you're trying to say that Kaiba experienced a Scrooge moment?" Both women turned back towards Téa, apparently remembering that she, the cause of the entire discussion, was still present.

"Maybe. But, instead of an epiphany about Christmas, he had an epiphany about life in general. It's perfectly possible." Serenity shrugged, watching as Mai's eyes grew wide.

Serenity's next words set off the volcano once again.

"Just give him a chance, Mai. You seem to be the only one who has a problem with him." Serenity said before gasping and clamping her hands over her mouth. However, Mai already turned towards her, the blond's eyes wide and her face red with rage.

"What? I don't have a problem with him! I just know that he's a guy and he's a jackass. And if there's one thing I've learned growing up is that as long as a guy is a jackass, that doesn't chance. No matter how much you want him to chance, he won't." At this, her voice cracked slightly as her eyes watered. Blinking, she turned towards her two best friends and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Serenity but you need to accept that a cheetah can't change its spots and a Seto Kaiba can't change that he's a complete jackass. I think that son of a-" Before Mai could finish, Molly's voice interrupted them.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting this animated discussion you girls are having, but we have a shoot to do. NOW." Molly said in her stressed voice, alerting all three girls that she was in a pissed off mood.

"This isn't finished." Mai grumbled as the three models made their way towards Molly.

* * *

"Well, that was downright horrible!" Mai yelled as the three models left the studio. Serenity and Téa both rolled their eyes, not even bothering to respond to Mai's complaints.

"Really! I think Molly has either lost her mind or she just did that on purpose. Putting me to model with him! His body so does not look nice next to mine." She continued her angry monologue while Téa and Serenity shared a look. They both knew that she wasn't pissed off because Jared wasn't hot enough. No, Mai was pissed off because Molly had put her to model with her slimy, good-for-nothing ex who had not only played her but also had a pregnant girlfriend.

"I swear, men are such jackasses sometimes. Oh, and here comes the biggest one of all." Mai said, causing Téa and Serenity to turn. Sure enough, Seto Kaiba was walking towards them, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, dear lord." Serenity muttered as Téa moved to stand besides Mai, who looked ready to kill.

"And what the hell do you want? Shouldn't you be off killing puppies and ruining lives?" Mai snarled before Kaiba even had a chance to speak. Mai really was brutal and nasty when she was angry.

"Hello to you too. I'm here to pick up Téa for lunch." At this, he turned towards Téa, who scoffed.

"And why would I go to lunch with you? I never even agreed." She mumbled the last part, watching as his eyebrow quirked and a smile crossed his face. Now that he was smiling, he looked like his usual devil self.

"Well, sorry if I thought this meant yes." With those words, he opened his mouth wide and looked back at her with a dazed look like a gaping fish, mirroring Téa's earlier action.

"I didn't even look like that!" Téa yelled in defense before he smirked at her.

"I'm not going to lunch with you, you parasite." She turned and began to walk away from him.

"Parasite? Now why am I a parasite?" He asked, his eyebrow quirked in amusement once again.

"Because you won't go away and every time you show up, I feel like I'm dying." Téa replied, a smug smile on her face.

"Well, you seem to have given that a lot of thought. Glad I'm in your thoughts so often." Before Téa could spit out the words in her mouth, he interrupted her once again.

"Now, can we speak in private for a minute?" He asked, smiling at her. Téa couldn't help but think that he looked like a predator, perhaps a wolf baring its teeth for the kill. And, to him, she was the kill, a helpless elk or caribou. She saw Mai stiffen besides her and put her hand on the blonde's shoulder before Mai had a chance to tell him just what he could do.

"Fine. But, one minute only." She said as she followed him. When they were out of earshot, he cleared his throat.

"Téa," He stopped as she glared at him before clearing his throat again and continuing.

"Can we start over?" He watched as her eyes grew wide before she shook her head.

"Start over? You mean pretend like the past never happened?" At this, her voice rose before he shook his head.

"No, of course not. We both remember the past and I know you hate me for it. That's why I want to start over and let us actually get to know each other and then," He stopped again, looking at her as she took in the information.

"And then what?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"And then we can decide if we want to terminate the engagement or not." He replied, watching as her eyes widened in anger. Instantly, he saw his mistake.

"So, once again, you're using me? You just care about your company, don't you?" Téa asked, shaking her head in disgust.

"Yes, I do. But not only about my company. I'm giving you a choice, which was something you didn't have the last time. You're free to accept or decline this engagement. You're free to accept or decline this lunch. I'm not forcing you to do anything. Don't think that you're the only wealthy woman in the world." He replied, his own temper also flaring. He didn't see what the problem was. Many women would have jumped at such a match, especially with him.

Everyone knew that in the world of business, people didn't marry for love. It was either you did what you had to in order to stay on top or you moved over for someone else and he sure as hell wasn't ready to move over for anyone else.

"Unless," He knew he would piss her off but he also knew that this would no doubt get her to accept his offer.

"Unless what?" She snapped at him, her temper rising once again.

"Unless, you're afraid that you'll fall in love with me once again." He hit home as he watched her eyes narrow before she scoffed and laughed.

"As if. I learned my lesson about playing with fire." She replied before turning and walking away.

"Where are you going?" He called after her retreating figure.

"Your car is this way, isn't it?" She asked as if it were common sense. He smirked as he followed her. Her personality hadn't changed one bit. She still felt the need to prove herself, not that he was complaining. He would gladly use it to his advantage.

"Téa, where are you going?" Mai called as Téa made her way to Kaiba's car.

"Don't worry, Mai. It's only lunch." Téa replied as Kaiba got into the car. The car pulled out and drove away as a dumbstruck Mai and excited Serenity watched.

"Did she seriously just agree to have lunch with that thing?" Mai asked as she recovered her voice. Serenity smiled and nodded before giggling.

"And what's so funny?" Mai whirled on Serenity, her eyes narrowed. The younger girl, however, simply smiled and shook her head.

"Looks like people can change. Téa just agreed to go to lunch with Kaiba." She replied before sticking her tongue out at the blond.

"Shut your optimistic ass." Mai mumbled before she turned and headed towards her car.

"Need a lift?" She yelled over her shoulder before Serenity followed after her.

* * *

"So, what have you been up to in the last couple of years? You know, since you left me at the altar?" Téa smirked inwardly as Kaiba choked on the wine he was drinking.

"That was terse. Not one to beat around the bush, are you?" He asked as he wiped the wine from his chin. She shrugged before taking a sip of her own wine.

"I learnt it from you." She replied before signaling to the waiter that she was ready to order. However, she saw the brief look that passed on Kaiba's face at her insult.

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo with Fettuccini Noodles." She gave the waiter her menu before taking another sip of her wine.

"One Lobster Newberg." Kaiba said before giving the waiter his menu.

"So, what did you do for the last couple of years?" Téa asked, turning her attention back towards Kaiba, who shrugged.

"Nothing really. I built up my business, acquired more partnerships and investors. Nothing you would be interested in." He said before turning away in an attempt to end the conversation.

"Oh, and when during that time did you build Kaiba Land?" Téa asked, earning another cough from Kaiba.

"I didn't know that you had such an interest in my personal life and kept such tabs on me. I'm flattered, Téa." He smirked at her uncomfortable face.

"Don't be. Your personal life isn't exactly personal. It was all over the news when you opened it. Besides, I have better things to do than think about you." She replied, causing him to chuckle.

"You know, it really did shock me though. I found myself wondering how such a cruel and malicious person could love children so much that he decided to open an entire theme park for them. The human mind really is an interesting thing sometimes." She turned towards him, expecting to see a scowl. However, her face grew confused as she took in his sad and almost dejected face.

Suddenly, she felt really horrible about what she said and cleared her throat before chuckling.

"I'm kidding." She chuckled in an attempt to ease the emotional tension between them. He looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"Hello, ma'am. Here is your Chicken Alfredo with Fettuccini Noodles. And for you, sir. Here is your Lobster Newberg. Enjoy." The waiter placed their ordered dishes before them and disappeared.

"Well, enjoy." Téa said before she began to cut her chicken. However, she saw that Kaiba made no attempt to eat his food. Sighing, she set her knife and fork down before looking at him.

"I'm sorry about the comment. It was really mean. It's actually sweet and amazing that you made an amusement park for children." She smiled in hopes of getting him to return to his old self before sighing as she realized that she wasn't helping much.

Defeated, she hung her head and resumed cutting her chicken.

"You know, I was adopted." Kaiba suddenly said, causing Téa to pause.

"What?" She asked, unsure what he just said.

"I was adopted. My parents both died in an accident and my relatives passed me around. They only took me in for my money. After the money finished, I was dumped in an orphanage." Téa watched as he took a stroll down memory lane. Although unsure why he was telling her this, she felt closer to him.

"I always wanted a home. Somewhere I would be loved and cherished. Just as before. My parent loved me and always made me smile. In the orphanage, I was miserable and soon realized that no one cared about a poor child. Every time, I use to watch as other kids were adopted and I was forced to return to my room. When Gozaburo adopted me, I thought that my life would change and I would be happy like other kids. But, he never wanted a child to love. He wanted a robot to program to learn to manage his company." Téa felt tears in her eyes as she listened to his story. She felt horrible that his childhood had been so loveless and cruel.

She had always had her father and Amanda. Despite how annoying they made her feel at times, she couldn't imagine her life without them. The day her father died had been one of the worst days of her life.

"When I decided to build Kaiba Land, I wanted a place for kids like me. I knew what it was like to have no joy, no happiness. What it is like to feel out of place and unloved. I wanted those kids to have a place where they could feel happy, even if it was briefly." His story about his life suddenly increased the intimacy between them as she suddenly saw him in another light.

Sure, he could be a cynical and cruel person when he wanted to be. But, underneath it all, he was scarred. He was an unloved child who was scared of getting too attached to something only to have it taken away. Téa wiped away the tears flowing down her face as she looked at him. She wanted to show him that there was love in the world and there were people out there who cared about you. She wanted to sho-

"What the hell are you crying for?" Kaiba's disgusted voice cut her daydreams short as she returned to reality and saw a horrified Kaiba looking at her.

"Well, your childhood. It was so sa-that is, it was horr-" She began before he scoffed.

"I didn't tell you about my childhood for you to cry me a river and feel bad about me. I told you about it so that you know that I'm only cruel and malicious to everyone but children. Now, wipe your eyes before someone thinks I told you something to make you cry and causes a scene." He threw the napkin in her face before picking up his fork and eating.

"I swear, you're such an asshole sometimes." Tea grumbled while he asked her if she wanted dessert.

She knew that she shouldn't feel sorry for him. Anytime she showed any sympathy towards him, the idiot always did something to piss her off and make her revoke it.

After ordering dessert, she decided that it would be best to spend the rest of the meal in silence. Halfway through, Kaiba ruined her plans by talking to her.

"So, what have you been up to these last couple of years?" He asked as he took a knife and began to cut up his cake into tiny pieces. Téa watched as he sliced the cake before putting a small piece into his mouth and chewing.

"Any day now. Unless, watching me eat is more entertaining than your life." Kaiba replied, causing a minor blush to creep up her face as she turned away.

"Well, not really a lot. I began modeling and then started my own fashion lines. I also have my own brand of perfume, but nothing big." Téa said as she licked her lips, which had ice cream on them.

"Really? And I take it that you relationship with Ryuu is nothing big?" Kaiba asked, causing her eyes to grow wide before she shook her head.

"How do yo-" She began before she began to piece it together.

"Do you spy on m-" She began before Kaiba's arrogant chuckle cut her off.

"Don't flatter yourself. I have better things to do than think about you. Besides, your personal life isn't so personal, now is it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She scoffed before shrugging.

"I never had a relationship with Ryuu. That was all Molly's doing. Although, I'm not saying that I don't like him." At this, Téa smiled to herself. Kaiba, however, caught the smile and felt a tiny stab of jealousy, almost as if a needle pricked him.

"If you say so." He replied before shrugging and looking away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Téa suddenly piped up. Kaiba looked at her before sighing.

"Do you never let anything go? It was a simple comment." He replied, shaking his head in exhaustion.

"Whatever. I'm finished." She said, gesturing to the empty bowl.

"Shouldn't you watch your figure?" He asked, his trademark smirk returning to his face. He never missed an opportunity to insult her.

"I never said I wanted more, stupid. That was my way of telling you to hurry up, Princess." She smirked, gesturing to the small pieces of cut cake on his plate.

* * *

"You know, we should have a tea party one day." Téa said as they strolled out of the restaurant ten minutes later after arguing over who paid the check and then over the amount of tip the waiter should receive.

"Shut up and get in the car." He mumbled, clearly still upset that she insisted on paying for her meal and half the tip.

"What's the matter? Did my independence strike a blow to your manhood? Or your pride and ego?" Téa couldn't help taunting him as she got into the car.

Grumbling a few incomprehensible words under his breath and a few comprehensible curses, he drove off.

Téa smirked to herself as she looked out the window. Looks like Round 3 belonged to her.

* * *

"Well, good luck getting home with a flat." Kaiba smirked at her through the window of his car. Téa looked at the flat on her car before growling to herself.

Great. Her phone was dead, her car had a flat, and she just spent her cash on the lunch. On that note, her stomach cramped as it began a fight with the chicken she had eaten not too long ago.

"Damn it." She hissed through closed teeth before turning back to Kaiba, who was watching her and smirking. Was that all he ever did? Smirk?

He couldn't even smile like a normal person. Or even grin. No, Seto Kaiba always had to smirk! How she wished she could rip his lips off sometimes. Téa found that she understood 'The Tell-Tale Heart' much better now.

Inside of the black car with the leather seats, he looked exactly like Lucifer. Only, he was Lucifer in a white designer trench coat with brown hair, cobalt eyes, and a smirk that had 'Surrender' written all over it.

Apparently, the Devil wore white designer trench coats rather than Prada. How wonderful.

Moaning to herself, Téa made her way towards the car, watching as Kaiba leaned against the leather seat and looked at her.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, making his voice sickeningly innocent on purpose.

"My car seems to have a flat." Téa replied, pasting a smile on her face.

"Really? And what does that have to do with me?" He asked again in that innocent voice. Téa glared at him and wished for once that looks could kill. However, she forced herself to smile again.

"Well, it seems my phone also died and I have no cash. Only credit cards." She replied, watching as he enjoyed her misfortune.

"I see. And what does this have to do with me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I need a ride." She grumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." He replied, the smirk on his face telling her that he heard exactly what she said. How she wanted to slap the smirk off of his face. Her hand twitched at the thought before she calmed down.

"I said," Téa stopped and lowered her voice, smiling at him.

"I need a ride home." She replied sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Well, why didn't you say that? I'll definitely give you a ride." He smirked at her, reminding her of the Cheshire Cat.

"You egotistical bastard." Téa grumbled as she got into his car.

"Did you say something?" He asked, looking over at her.

"I said thank you." She replied, giving him another smile before turning away and retching as she looked out the window.

"You're welcome." He replied as he directed his attention towards the road, a victorious grin on his lips.

Téa glared out the window as she killed Kaiba a million times in her head.

However, it looked like Round 3 belonged to him. Damn.

* * *

Soo, reviews! I know I didn't update for so long and I hope this chapter was enjoyable! I'll update as soon as I get a chance to. Rejoice Jeda! I updated and it only took me… one year! Again, enjoy and be sure to review!  
-DramaQueen95


End file.
